Every Shadow has a Silver Lining
by crazygurl12
Summary: She was the Hokage's wife...therefore, she was not supposed to fall for the Hokage's trusted advisor. ShikaHina
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Naruto. This story is fan made only. All credits belong to Kishimoto-sama._

_Note: Story takes place after chapter 699 where almost all of the Rookie nine were married (no kids yet…although soon to come.) The Naruto timeline since chapter one is going to be followed but not in chapter 700, but even so, there are things that are in chapter 700 that are essential to the story like:_

_-Naruto become Hokage and married Hinata_

_-Sakura in a relationship with Sasuke, who cannot be seen in Konoha because he travels outside the country._

_-Shikamaru married Sabaku no Temari and Ino married Sai_

_-Shino became an academy teacher and etc._

_Also, the Last Naruto the Movie would not be taken into account. Ages of the Rookie nine: 25-26 years old._

-o-o-o-

Chapter One

Hinata silently entered the Hokage's office with a basket in hand. The two Shinobi who were outside the Hokage's door gave her respectful bows and she gave them a gentle smile in return. When she was inside, she sighed at the sight of the messy table and the cups of ramen that decorated it.

There were two people inside, one was a blonde whiskered man who grinned at the sight of her and the other was a handsome, rugged looking Nara. He gave her a slight tilt of the lips when their eyes met.

The Hokage and the genius advisor.

"Hina." Naruto stood up and rushed to her like a little kid. Even though they were married for a year now, Naruto still treated her the way he did in their first months of married life, which made her feel warm and happy inside. The Hokage scooped her up in his arms and gave her a twirl.

"Be careful." Hinata told her husband and shook her head. "Your lunch is in the basket it might spill." Naruto brought her down, pouting playfully. She disregarded her husband for a bit and looked at Nara Shikamaru. He was standing next to Naruto's table, reading something on a piece of parchment. Ever since Naruto was appointed as Hokage after Kakashi retired, Shikamaru has been by the Uzumaki's side, always there to help him in times of ups and downs. "Shikamaru-kun…"

"Hinata." Shikamaru said in acknowledgement, still holding the piece of parchment close to his face. Hinata's eyes landed on the Nara's pointed beard for a moment before realizing that Shikamaru now looks a lot like his late father, Shikaku Nara… just without the facial scars.

"Ano… I made you two lunches." Hinata said and raised the basket for them to see. Naruto grinned, grabbed the basket from her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Y-you two share it okay? No need to eat cup noodles." She eyed the empty noodle cups on Naruto's table. She was not against instant food but she preferred if her husband eat homemade.

"Roger!"

Hinata faces her husband who was now busy digging the basket for the food she brought. "I can't stay long. I have my genin team waiting for me by the field."

"Ah… the new batch. Konoha fifteen…" Naruto said knowingly. "How is your team eight doing? I heard you have a bunch of rowdies."

"They are not rowdies." Hinata answered gently. "They just needed a bit of attention."

Shikamaru watched as Naruto grinned again and grabbed the Hyuga—no—ex-Hyuga by the waist and planted another big kiss on her forehead. Somehow, the act amused him. Naruto, who was never aware of Hinata's obvious feelings in their academy days, was acting like a boy who was just experiencing puppy love for the first time.

Personally, Shikamaru was somehow convinced that Naruto and Hinata's decision to get married last year was too soon. Naruto was all Sakura in the past and after moving on from that unrequited love was finally able to notice Hinata. They got married a few months after that.

It just seemed too fast.

Hinata blushed at her husband's public display of affection and she shyly backed away. She caught Shikamaru's eyes so she smiled at him apologetically. The Nara shrugged in return and continued where he left off in his paperwork.

"I… I need to go now." Hinata said.

Naruto's grin subsided into a smile. "Okay."

-o-

Nara Temari peered critically at a bunch of purple colored flowers that caught her attention inside the Yamanaka's flower shop. The flowers were beautiful and it looks like a cross between lavender and orchid. She was not really a fan of flowers but it was beautiful she kind of just notice it.

Ino, who was sitting behind the counter, noticed Temari's expression. The Yamanaka leaned forward, resting her chin on the back of her hands. Ino's husband—Sai— was supposed to be the one watching the shop today but he was called on some important Anbu mission. Sai was now the head of the Anbu black Ops and he was always running everywhere. "Love that too… they are beautiful, no?"

"Yeah." Temari answered. "What's the name?"

"It's a new breed that came from the Water Country. They named it Midnight Bloom."

"How original."

Ino giggled. Temari was so like Shikamaru even by the way she talked. There was that lazy undertone even if the words were said with wit. No wonder they ended up together. Sure they were not really complementary but their attitudes fit. "Yeah… uhm… you want some?"

"No." Temari answered and backed away from the plant. To some, her answer may sound curt and unfriendly but Ino knew her enough to know that it was just that way she talked. Yamanaka Ino was her husband's best friend and a part of the InoShikaCho, they were very well acquainted. "I don't know how to grow flowers and I might kill them."

"Nonsense." Ino shook her long blonde mane and stood up. She grabbed a large shear from her counter drawer and leaped gracefully on top of it and then down on the hard soil. "Tell you what. You don't have to pay. I'll give them to you but make sure that you follow my instructions on how to care for them."

Temari shook her head. "Ino… I don't know how. I never laid a hand on a flower before."

"That's why I am here to help you."

"I am not sure…"

"Nuh… You are a wife now. You have to learn these kinds of things."

Half an hour later, Temari found herself carrying a potted plant on one hand and a notebook with Ino's written instructions on the other. Being Suna's ex-military commander took all of her time and attention in the past that she never really have time to be womanly … she could not even cook Shikamaru one decent meal without killing his taste buds with too much salt or making him drown in too much sugar.

She tried of course… but she was not just cut out to be a housewife.

With a hiss, Temari threw the potted plant a killer look before stopping in front of the Nara compound. Shikamaru was now the head of the Nara clan so as she entered the gates, a few Nara clan members who happened to see her gave slight bows and smiles. For a second, Temari was thankful that Shikamaru was not in a clan like the Hyuga.

Hyugas are so prim and proper it was almost scary.

Hell… she would not marry Shikamaru if that was the case.

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap._

_Short chap but I have to post this first in order to get the idea off my head and let the plot flow in smoothly._

_Trivia: This is supposed to be a SasuHina but changed my mind in the last second._

_-crazychan_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the positive reviews! And yeah, I believe that the plot I have in mind is going to be dramatic and chaotic. ShikaHina is an odd pair but I adore them. Also, I kind of like crazy plots… makes it more interesting don't yah think?_

_Note: Mirai Sarutobi's age is nine or ten years old._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Two

Shikamaru eyed the purple plant that was sitting on top of the table. Based on the pot and how well it was placed, he took it that his wife passed by Ino's flower shop today. Temari doesn't love flowers that much but Ino was a persuasive enough person.

He gave the plant a week.

Temari emerged from the kitchen, carrying a tray of steaming hot stew and a few side dishes. The apron that she was wearing was placed awkwardly around her waist because it was tied into a clumsy not. No matter how Temari was graceful when it comes to weapons like her giant fan, she was the total opposite when it comes to house chores.

She placed the tray with a little force than needed and some of the stew spilled. Shikamaru was fast enough to get out of the way and Temari hissed. "I'm sorry." She hastily plucked a dish cloth from her apron pocket and wiped the spilled contents.

"Smells good." Shikamaru said as the delicious aroma filled his nose. "Did you cook it?"

Temari shook her head. A cuisine like this was just out of her ability. She practiced a lot behind her husband's back but she was just not cut out for cooking. Ever since she was a child, she was very competitive and it pissed her big that one of the most basic house chores was too hard for a seasoned Kunoichi like her. "I bought it."

Shikamaru nodded, not surprised at all. "And the plant?"

"Ino forced it on me."

Again, the Nara clan head was not surprised. Ino was just being Ino. "I am going to attend a dinner party for all the clan heads this week—"

"I am not going." Temari placed a bowl in front of her husband, trying to be careful as she filled it with soup and vegetable chunks. She heard about the said meeting and the Hyuga clan was going to be the one hosting it. Temari told herself that she has nothing against the Hyuga clan but she hated dressing up and all that prim and proper etiquette was making her choke.

"Hinata personally told me to bring you." Shikamaru said, noticing the bitter expression that passed over his wife's face. Temari was a friendly person, even though it was not obvious to some. She was just having issues when it comes to clan meetings because she hated doing girly stuffs like dressing up in a kimono and wearing her hair in a different style aside from her four spiky ponytails.

Shikamaru got to admit that he understood. Those things are troublesome.

"Urgh." Temari scowled. Hinata was one of the nicest people she has the luck to be acquainted and Temari hated turning her down. "Tell them I'm sick."

Shikamaru was silent but he took the bowl that Temari offered him and ate. Being a clan head was not an easy task but his father was a clan head before him and no matter how troublesome, he knew he has to do his best. As he chewed, he noticed that Temari removed the plant off the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to put it outside the house later. Ino said they will grow in cool places and this is the hottest area in the house."

"Looks like it."

"Yeah. Oh… my brother is arriving tomorrow." Temari said and then regretting that she did. Shikamaru was Naruto's advisor and right hand man so he probably was aware about it. "Oh right… I forgot. You know that of course."

"I do. Is he going to stay in our house?"

"I don't know. Gaara could not leave Suna too long."

-o-

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as he ushered his wife inside their home. When he looked at the clock, it was already eleven in the evening and he has been waiting for three hours. Hinata looked worn out so he frowned at her. "Hinata… Hanabi asked for your help again didn't she?"

Hinata sat down on the couch as Naruto walked over the fridge and got her some water. "I told you not to wait for me Naruto-kun… You have an early meeting with the Kazekage tomorrow and I don't want you dozing off again like the last time."

"But I can't sleep without you." He passed her the glass of water.

Hinata smiled. "I'm s-sorry. Hanabi was having a hard time being the new clan head and father is not as young as he used to. I have to help my sister. Without Neji-Nii… me and Hanabi has to help each other in leading the clan…"

Naruto sat beside Hinata and rubbed his chin. "I told father that Hanabi is too young to lead the clan at nineteen."

"She's s genius… I believe she can do it."

"Have you eaten?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. And you?"

"Cup noodles—"

Hinata straightened up and gave her husband a sharp look. She told him a thousand times already that no cup noodles during supper. It was not good for the body and never will be. "I told you…"

"I'm sorry… just this one time I promise."

_You said that the last time._

The next morning, Hinata woke up early like usual and prepared breakfast even before Naruto was awake. And when he was awake, she helped him bandaged his arm—the new arm that was the replacement for the one that got cut during his fight with Sasuke— and made sure that his clothes were well-ironed and presentable.

Her husband was going to talk about the peace treaties with Suna today so…

"Delicious." Naruto said after eating his fill. When Hinata stopped beside him to get his used plate, he pulled her by the waist and she ended sitting on his lap. His wife made protests so he wrapped her in his embrace for good measure.

"Naruto… y-you need to hurry or you're going to be late."

"Just a minute with my wife." Hinata stopped struggling and sat still. Naruto pressed his face on her back and sighed. His wife always smells so good it was intoxicating. "I have an appointment with Sakura today… well, later."

"You're arm…"

"Yeah."

"I baked cookies yesterday. Why don't you bring Sakura-chan some? She loved the cookies I baked the last time." Hinata said as she remembered how the pink-haired medic fought her way against Choji and his red haired girlfriend in order to get a hand on her cookies.

"Okay… but make sure to leave me some."

"Okay."

When Naruto left for his early meeting, Hinata cleared the table and wiped the sink. Her father offered a few times to assign helpers to help with her house chores but she declined. She likes it when she was the one who does all the housework. Naruto always helps and even if they were both busy sometimes, it was enjoyable.

After making sure that the kitchen was clean and everything was on proper place. Hinata removed her apron and walked out of the house. Outside, she glanced at her herbs and floral garden as she walked passed it. The flowers were in full bloom and the colors unique. It would surely make Ino proud.

Mentally reminding herself to bring Neji's grave sunflowers later, Hinata followed the road that would lead her to training ground thirteen. She told her genin team yesterday to wait for her there and go on with their practice with or without her. Her team consisted of an Aburame, an Inuzuka, and a Hyuga.

It was like her old team all over again.

"Mom."

Hinata saw a ruby eyed girl running towards her. It was a young girl with slightly messed hair and a chakra signature that was identical to the late Sarutobi Asuma. The girl has Shikamaru Nara in tow. "Mirai…Shikamaru." Hinata smiled.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "Hinata…"

"She wanted you to train her again?" Hinata asked the Nara with a knowing look. Mirai can be persuasive sometimes or too eager. It was an attitude developed when she was very young because team Asuma and team Kurenai has her pampered she could almost get away with murder.

The young Sarutobi also calls Hinata 'mom'. It started when Hinata was baby-sitting Mirai and out of nowhere, the young girl started calling her that way—much to Kurenai's delight. Shikamaru also gained the title of 'dad' a few weeks later.

"How a-about the meeting?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's Gaara. You know him and Naruto. The peace treaty is just formality."

Mirai grabbed Hinata's hand. "Mom… train with me too…"

"But I have my genin team Mirai-chan…"

"Please."

Shikamaru pulled Mirai by the collar and jerked her back. "Mirai. That's enough."

"Dad." Mirai whined but Shikamaru would not let go. Hinata smiled at the sight because the Nara was acting so fatherly to Asuma's daughter it was nice. Mirai needs a fatherly figure after all, and Kiba or Chouji were far from being one.

They were like naughty uncles who spoil the girl rotten.

"But…"

"Hinata is busy. You already have me to train you." Shikamaru looked upwards and saw that the sky was bright and no signs of coming rain. It was good for training and he could use his shadow jutsus freely too. Unexpectedly, his fingers twitched and an urge to grab a cigarette stick kicked in. Shikamaru looked at Hinata, wondering what she might say if he lightened a cigarette in front of Mirai.

Ino always rants about it so…

Mirai continued to pout and Hinata sighed. "Okay… you can train with me and my team today. I hope you will find them good company Mirai-chan… they are nice."

"Which training field?" Mirai's eyes lightened up.

"Thirteen."

"Oy… Hinata…"

"Yay!" with a victorious whoop and mutterings of thank you, the girl was off like lightning, leaving dust on her wake. Shikamaru shook his head and pocketed his hands, still contemplating if he could light a cigarette without receiving a sermon. Temari would not let him hear the end of it.

"You are letting Mirai have her way again." He told Hinata.

Hinata shrugged. "She's young."

"I received her academy report card. Shino said that she's a ruckus inside the classroom."

"Mirai doesn't have the calm of her mother." Hinata answered with another smile. Shikamaru's eyes were darting between her and his pocket. She saw a cigarette stick sticking out of it. "Ano… smoking is not good for your heath Shikamaru… please be moderate with it."

"Uh…sure." Shikamaru removed his hands away from the cigarette and curled then on the back of his neck.

"I'll b-be going now Shikamaru-kun…"

"You better." The Nara's lips tilted. "Thanks for relieving me of Mirai today."

-o-o-o-

Haruno Sakura curled her fingers around a small glass like orb and watched in wonder as the small white flakes inside rained down on a small ceramic girl. Beside her, Lee waited for her answer patiently with glittering eyes. "Uh… this is beautiful Lee. Where did you get this?"

"Snow Country. They call it snow globes." Lee answered happily as he fingered a red string on his bandaged hands. "Do you think Tenten will like it?"

"I'll be damned if she doesn't"

Lee brightened up more and he flashed Sakura a sparkly grin. "Thank you Sakura-chan! I know I could rely on you with your terrific taste!"

"Well thanks Lee…"

After trying the red ribbon around the snow globe—with Sakura's help—Lee darted out of Sakura's office with a huge smile on his face. It was his and Tenten's anniversary of being in a relationship so he was very excited about the present he bought for the weapon mistress. It was from his last mission's earnings and he was happy that he was able to purchase something beautiful.

Sakura closed the door of her office and returned to her desk, picking a few scraps of gift wrapper on the way. She crumpled the colorful wrapper into a ball and threw it in inside a waste bin. The paper ball hit its mark and Sakura gave a small victorious sound.

It was also at the same time that the door opened.

"Lee is acting weird." Naruto stepped inside the clinic in all of his Hokage glory. The white cloak with the fire designs caught Sakura's eyes so she was not able to say anything for a few seconds until Naruto grinned. "Hey Sakura-chan… you look distracted."

Sakura blinked. "Sorry… I'm still not used at seeing you wearing the Hokage get-up."

"Well… I'm still new to the position so I think it's normal."

"You look good though."

"Gee… thanks!" Naruto scratched his head and for a short moment, Sakura was lost in memories when Naruto was still a young rascal… no… idiot rascal…who did nothing but be in trouble because of his loud mouth. Looking at him now, living his dream, Sakura swelled with pride.

Naruto walked closer and flicked the pink diamond on Sakura's forehead. The Haruno gave an annoyed grimace and crossed her arms. "Stop that. Hows the peace talks going?"

"I'm getting the hand of it. Hey Sakura-chan…I heard Sasuke visited you yesterday. Some guards saw him…"

Sakura's face fell. She looked down and her arms uncrossed themselves to hang limply on her sides. Naruto instantly caught the change of mood and it made him frown. Sasuke was now a roaming nin but he stops at Konoha sometimes, maybe once every six months…

"Yeah… he did alright."

"Did he do something stupid again?" Naruto hated seeing Sakura so down. He wanted her to be happy. Sakura deserves it. "That _Teme_… I really am going to give him a—"

"He asked me to see his arm… or what used to be his arm."

Naruto stopped from going on his rant and his lips formed into an 'O'. "I see… I thought he did something terrible again…"

Sakura bit her lip.

Naruto raised a fist. "That idiot…"

"No. Actually Naruto… he did the opposite. He did _nothing_."

"Uh… I don't get it."

Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Never mind about that." She walked to the Hokage and placed a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was way taller so she has to strain in order to do it. Unlike the other nins, she and Naruto acted informally around each other… even though he was now Hokage. It just seems neutral and they were not team seven for nothing.

They have a bond.

Sakura pushed Naruto down on a chair. "Okay… roll your sleeve up and let me see your arm."

"Yes maam."

She gave Naruto a shove on the head. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel like an old lady."

"You are old."

"I'm not."

"You should start a family Sakura-chan…"

Sakura scoffed. "Geez. Thanks for the advice." As she helped Naruto rolled up the sleeve of his white cloak, Sakura could feel the hard muscles underneath. Unconsciously, she wondered how Naruto—a once snotty kid—was able to transform into a handsome, tall, and well-muscled man.

Sometimes Sakura can't help but wonder if she would have been happy if she gave Naruto a chance. "Say Naruto… how's being Hokage? I don't see you often."

"Sorry about that. Being a village Kage is not all free time. I have to do a lot of work."

When the sleeves were rolled, Sakura started removing the bandages. The way the strips of white cloth around Naruto's arm were tied neatly, she took it that it was tied with Hinata's help. "Stretch your arm a bit."Placing the bandages on a tray for later discarding, Sakura started checking the arm.

"How does it look?"

"Pretty good actually."

"Oh."

"Hey Naruto…"

"Hm?"

"I kinda miss bonding with you." In the past, Naruto has all the time for her. Now he has his job and his wife to divide it to and Sakura was feeling left out. She was after all there with Naruto before he became those great things people call him to be.

"Yeah… me too."

-o-o-o-

-crazychan


	3. Chapter 3

_The golden rule of Fan Fiction: Do not read it if you do not like it. No need for flares._

_Since this is full of marriage stuff and obviously some kind of infidelity might occur in later chapters, I am asking for apology in advance for those readers who hate the idea of the immoral things this fiction might pose. I swear that I am not trying to degrade the idea of marriage. I am just testing my skill as a writer and how I could bring such scene to life. Marriage is beautiful… but sometimes there are people who thought that they married the right person and then found real love at the wrong time._

_Note: Sarutobi Mirai calls Kurenai __**mothe**__r while she calls Hinata __**mom**__._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Three

Ino poke her husband on the side and peered over his shoulder. She was tending to her flowers when she noticed that he was too immersed in his painting so she came over to see who or what Sai was putting on his canvass.

It was her.

Sai smiled when he saw her reaction. "I like painting your emotions."

A vein on Ino's forehead twitched. Suddenly, she has an urge to shove her slightly emotionless husband by the back of his neck. Contrary to what others believe, Sai has emotions but they were just too guarded and too secured within his mind that it somehow doesn't reach the outside for everyone to see. "And why… might I ask, do I look like a cat? You always paint me beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"Then why the cat face?"

"I like your emotions. This is when you are angry."

Ino scowled at the painting but doesn't press her case. It was better to leave Sai alone because no matter what face he paints, he was always so sweet. It was the same reason why she had fallen head over heels for him a few years back.

It was crazy really… for she hated him like a leech when he called her ugly that one time—when he was still a root Anbu under creepy old man Danzo. Sai doesn't care for others back then because Root are trained to kill their own emotions and never mingle socially.

Good thing everything changed.

_Well…almost. _Ino thought when she remembered how frank and oblivious sometimes her husband was. There were still times that Sai tends to say the wrong words at the wrong time because he still doesn't have common sense when mingling with other people.

It was funny, but sometimes troublesome.

Sai placed a hand on her arm and Ino found herself leaning over and resting her chin on his shoulder. Her husband was nice and he was genuine…always ready to support whatever what. They were an odd pair, sure… and no one really saw it coming that they were going to get married.

Everyone thought that she was going to end up with Kiba Inuzuka… since they have been going out for a few months and everything seemed so serious between them.

She loved the Inuzuka in the past of course—she won't date him if she doesn't. But Kiba was a hotshot and so was she. They always end up quarreling and although they made up a few times, their relationship was growing strained until they just could not stand in each other's presence.

So they ended it and tried to be friends again.

It was successful though, the friendship part, because they were able to act like old times around each other. Unfortunately, she could still hear rumors going on that the reason why Kiba haven't started his own family yet was because he was still inlove with her.

Talking about guilt trip.

"You are quiet." Sai noted, pushing his brushes aside to stand from the stool he was sitting. Ino curled her hands around Sai's dark hair and shook her head.

"Nothing. Hey… would you watch the shop for me this afternoon? I have to go and check my Interrogation troop. We have newbies so I have to let them know the drill." When her father died in the last war, Ino replaced his position in the interrogation troop and was now captain. "Naruto wants me to personally keep an eye on them."

"Sure. I have no work today."

The couple continued to small talked until a familiar presence intruded. Ino scrunched her nose and face turning into a snarl. Even from a few meters away, her nose could pick up the scent of a cigarette. "Shikamaru Nara… you are going to destroy your lungs!"

Shikamaru shrugged and removed the cancer stick from his mouth. He showed it to Ino who let go of Sai and placed her hands on her hips. With a sigh, Shikamaru dropped the cigarette and placed a foot over it. "Habits die hard."

"I love Asuma-sensei but damn I hate his vices."

"Shikamaru." Sai said and smiled again, pale face lightening up. The Nara genius was a close friend and one of the few who Sai gets along well. Even when Sai makes the mistakes of saying insulting and inappropriate things –unintentional of course—Shikamaru never gets angry. In fact, The Nara doesn't care at all.

Shikamaru was the total opposite of Sakura, who likes beating Sai into a pulp if she was insulted by something that he said.

"Where's Temari?" Ino asked.

"Training field."

Ino bit the inside of her cheek. "Ah… A Sunarian being promoted as head of the guards. Impressive. Anyways… what brings you here Shika? You never visit unless your head is on the line." It was meant to be a joke but Ino could not help adding a sour tone. She misses her male teammates but both of them are very busy. Choji was now head of the Akamichi clan and was spending all of his time with his new girlfriend while Shikamaru was always needed at the Hokage tower.

Sometimes, Ino misses her teenage years terribly. They could always hang out wherever they want as long as there was no mission. Even Sakura was having a hard time seeing her, being the head of the medic team was taking all of the Haruno's time.

Shikamaru caught the undertone and gave Ino an apologetic smile.

"Spill… what do you need?"

"About the coming clan head dinner party. I need your help getting a Yuka—"

Ino frowned. "Shika… you are asking me for a Yukata…again? What did you do to the last one I handpicked for you?"

"Temari washed it the wrong way. Instead of putting soap, she accidentally used oil… she wanted to get me a new one but she is on duty today."

"How was that even possible to mistake oil from soap?" Ino made an exasperated sound as her eyes rolled. Temari was hopeless. Every time something came up like formal events or parties, Shikamaru always has to come to her for help. He has a wife for Kami's sake… he should be asking his wife and not his female best friend.

There was nothing wrong with it but, what are wives for? "Your wife is hopeless in simple housework." Ino groaned. "And I can't do it for you because I have something to do at the Interrogation building today. I mean… I could let you borrow some of Sai's Yukata but you are bigger and he is a few inches taller and— oh my god… The clan head meeting is just three days and you need to—"

Shikamaru backed a step and raised a hand. "It's alright Ino. Do not stress yourself."

"No!" Ino snapped and Sai slowly backed away. He slowly picked his painting tools as his wife continued to speak. "You are a Nara clan head. You can't show at the dinner party in an old Yukata with oil stains and—oh aright! There's another way!"

A few hours later, Shikamaru found out what was Ino's 'other way'.

"Ah…" He scratched his head and looked up to the sky. It was a habit and he sometimes depend the activities that he was planning based on it. If it was dark and gloomy, he usually stays at the Hokage tower and help Naruto with paperwork. If it was sunny and bright, he usually trains Mirai in preparation for her Chunin exams. "I am sorry for troubling you Hinata. I could not stop Ino from calling you."

Hinata shook her head. "Not at all. I also have to get Naruto a new Yukata. I am glad for the company."

They walked in the middle of the busy street. Hinata was holding a small purse on her right hand and it matches the color of her purple long dress and blue hair. Shikamaru noticed it but said nothing. It was not news that Hinata was beautiful. Complementing her would just be repeating something she heard a thousand times before and he was too lazy to bother.

"Where is Temari-chan? Doesn't she want to get a new Yukata? She might need it for the dinner party."

"She's not feeling well." Shikamaru lied. For a second there, the lie tasted bitter in his mouth. "She might be too tired to attend."

"Oh… I'll send a few of my healing concoctions. They might help."

"No need Hinata. We don't want to bother you."

For the second time, Hinata shook her head. "Not at all. Temari is a friend. It is the least that I could do." They stopped in front of a fabric store. Hinata stepped in first and when Shikamaru hesitated, she gestured for him to follow with a smile.

It was like she was coaxing a puppy.

Shikamaru followed with hands inside his pockets and feeling a little defeated. It was okay if it was Ino since Temari sometimes asks Ino's help in choosing Yukatas or something of the sort. Temari admitted that she was not into those things so it was okay to ask his best friend's help.

But Hinata on the other hand…

They were good friends of course, but it felt odd because he never asked her help like this—except for matters concerning Mirai. Well, literally it was Ino who asked but still…

"Shikamaru-kun… would you come here for a second?"

Shikamaru frowned when he found himself spacing out and Hinata was already calling from a few meters away. She was standing by a cloth rack with the seller. The said seller, seeing that it was the Hokage's wife, was getting out of his way just to make Hinata feel welcome by smiling wide and doing small talk.

"Oh…sorry." Shikamaru muttered as he made his way towards them. When he reached Hinata's side, she gently tugged his sleeve and turned him around. Before he could ask why, she placed a small square cloth on his back. He heard her say something about fabric with darker colors and the shop owner scurried happily to fetch it.

"Shikamaru-kun, are you okay with dark colors? I think it suits you." She told him.

"Ah… have it your way."

"Oy Shikamaru… don't you have a wife for that?"

The Hokage's wife and the Hokage's advisor jerked their heads at the same time to the sound of the familiar voice. Even without looking, Hinata knew who it was and she smiled. Kiba was standing by the entrance with his furry jacket slung over his shoulder and only a netted shirt to cover his mascular torso. She noticed that he has been growing his beard too.

"Kiba-kun…"

"Hinata-chan." Kiba gave the girl a hug when he reached her and one big kiss on the forehead. "I just finished my mission but I decided to stop by to get new fabric for my jacket. It's torn." Kiba showed Hinata the tattered sleeve. "Hey genius…" He gave Shikamaru a pat on the arm. "I see your loud wife deserted you."

Shikamaru smiled but said nothing. Kiba and Temari were both sarcastic loudmouths so they never really get along with each other.

"I'll fix it." Hinata offered.

"Nah. You can't always take care of me Hinata."

"Of course I can." The Hyuga now turned Uzumaki grabbed the jacket and tucked it safely in her arms. She then looked at Kiba and let her eyes roam up and down. "I think you also need a Yukata. Your sister and Aoba-san is still on wedding vacation right? and you will be attending that clan meeting on her stead."

Kiba scowled. "I hate yukatas. They don't compliment me."

"But you need them. Oh and I'll get one for Shino too. For sure he hasn't gotten himself one yet."

Kiba turned to Shikamaru who was lazily eyeing a few display of rolled fabrics. Kiba winked and slung an arm over the Nara. "That's why I love our Rookie nine girls. They always look after us."

-o-o-o-

Mirai dropped her chopsticks on an empty plate then grabbed the glass of milk beside it. She chugged the milk down and slammed the glass on the table. Kurenai, who was washing the dishes on the sink turned her head and regarded her only daughter with a firm eye. "Dear… what did I told you about table manners?"

"Oops… sorry mother."

"Why are you so… uhm, excited anyway?" Kurenai asked.

"Mom allowed me to train along with her genin team today and Auntie Ino will show me how to braid my hair after that. I really don't like braids since I want my hair free but dad said I should just get along with it. He said that doing what auntie Ino says is better than disobeying her."

"Well… Shikamaru is right."

"Dad is always right. He is a genius" Mirai said with a wide smile. The words were declared with great admiration that it made Kurenai smile too. Shikamaru was Mirai's father figure and she looked up to him like a hero. Asuma was sure lucky to have a student like him… no… to have a team like the InoShikaCho.

And she was lucky to have her Team Eight.

"Mother…"

"Yes?"

"Why are mom and dad not together? Why did they marry other people?"

The question made Kurenai pause and she looked at her daughter thoughtfully. It was understandable that Mirai would want for Hinata and Shikamaru to be together—because such was the girlish fantasy and the two Jounins were parental characters for her. She adores them and they love her in return.

"Ah… Shikamaru and Hinata are good friends, that I am sure."

"Then why are they not together?"

"Uhm…they like each other but they have the love of their lives. Mirai-chan… surely you understand these kinds of things. You are already a big girl."

"I am but…" Mirai bit the inside of her cheek.

"But?"

"But I am wondering why they did not see each other that way. Mom could never talk around Uncle Naruto a lot because he beats her into it but she could talk like the way a girl should when dad is around. They never even argue once…and dad listens… what mom says… he listens."

Kurenai smiled at the analysis. "Mirai-chan…"

"And dad pretends to listens to what Auntie Temari says but I know he doesn't. I could see it in his eyes. He just lets her but never really pays attention. And Auntie is never gentle like mom…she always scolds and her voice is scary."

"You will understand a lot better when you grow a little older dear. There are just things that are hard to explain. Shikamaru's mother is a lot like Temari after all."

Mirai frowned. "Like dad's mother?"

"Trust me. You will understand someday."

Mirai let the topic go and Kurenai returned to her kitchen work, still amused at the questions that her daughter was bombarding her. Mirai was smart for her age but the kid was too curious for her own good and too much curiosity could bring trouble.

Hopefully, it doesn't result to that.

After gathering the used plates and wiping the table, Mirai kissed her mother goodbye and ran out of the house carrying a knapsack full of body guards and weaponry.

Temari stepped out of the way just as Mirai whipped past her. The little shrimp was carrying a heavy looking bag and her face bright. When the kid saw her, she smiled guiltily. "Aunt Temari… good morning."

"Hotshot. Watch where you're going." Temari said good-naturedly but did not realize that her tone was a little off. She saw the young girl flinched and she mentally groaned. Why can't she be like the other women who don't scare a kid by just the tone of voice?

Temari tried to do a rebound. "Ah… that looks heavy."

"I'm going to practice."

"That's nice… is your mother here?"

"Yes. She is inside the house…"

Temari smiled. "Okay. Thank you Mirai-chan."

When Mirai was out of sight, Temari made her way to the small yet beautiful house with a small Sarutobi clan insignia on the door. The house was also littered with red flowers. The flowers grow in thick bushes and she stared at them in wonder. How could they make beautiful gardens like that?

It seems so impossible every time she attempts it.

Temari knocked and Kurenai opened the door. Even in her late thirties, Kurenai's grace was still there and Temari unconsciously tried to picture herself in that same age, wondering if she was going to grow old like that.

She guessed not.

"Kurenai-san… I am so sorry to disturb you but I need something from you." She shifted her weight on the other foot. She was never the one to ask for favors but she has no choice. "Can I borrow a Yukata for Shikamaru? I mean…I heard Ino said you have a few spares—"

Kurenai smiled. Temari was so flustered-looking it was a little funny. Shikamaru's wife was a proud one. "Of course. I have some of Asuma's old clothes hidden in a box."

"I could just buy him a new one but I have my duty schedule I have no time to see the details." Temari tried to explain.

"It's okay. Why don't you go with me upstairs?"

-o-

Shikamaru stopped in front of the Hyuga clan's residence and looked at the small package wrapped in yellow Manila paper on his hands. "Are you not going back to your house?" He asked Hinata who was brushing back the long strands of hair from her face. The wind was strong it was messing with her long tresses. Kiba left minutes ago, muttering something about long baths and pay checks so he was left to bring Naruto's wife home.

"Ah… I have to help with the preparation for the dinner party."

"I see."

"Thank you for accompanying me Shikamaru-kun, Naruto is a little busy with all the peace talks coming so he doesn't have the time…"

"Well… "He raised the small package he was holding. "We are even. Thanks for the Yukata."

Hinata smiled. "You are welcome."

Shikamaru waited until Hinata disappeared inside the gates before continuing on his way. The Yukata that they have picked for him—no, Hinata picked for him—was a silken dark color with a hand painted picture of white doves. He was not really into fashion and clothing but it was the first time that he actually liked something that he has a hand in purchasing. Hinata did not do anything without his consent and she was always making sure that he likes it… not just because she liked it and he was willing to let her have her way.

Suddenly remembering that he still has some paperwork left in the Hokage's office, Shikamaru switched direction from his home to the tower. It was a lot of paperwork and Naruto being Naruto, could surely not finish it on time if left alone. They were reports for the Kiri talks and it was a priority.

When he reached the office, he pushed the door open and raised an eyebrow at the sight.

"Shikamaru! I have been looking for you." Naruto grinned and raised a cup of steaming hot coffee. A few bento boxes littered his desk and a pink haired medic was smiling beside him. "Sakura brought us lunch! Good thing you came back on time… I was about to eat your part."

Sakura edged farther from Naruto. It was a subtle move but Shikamaru's sharp eyes caught it. "I did not expect to see you here Sakura."

Sakura smiled. "Ah… I wanted to visit you guys since I don't see you often. I am usually stuck inside the hospital and I have new medics to train. Wow Shikamaru… you have a beard." She giggled. "Looks good on you. You look rugged."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap._

_Whew. I soo happy with the positive reviews!_

_-crazychan_


	4. Chapter 4

_I love the reviews! Thank you very much!_

_Been searching for for any ShikaHina stories and sadly, there are so few. Anyone could give me a few ShikaHina storied to read?_

_By the way, if you guys have questions feel free to pm me and to those guest reviewers, please log in so that I could reply. Also, I am not a native English writer so there might be a few grammar errors here and there. I'm trying my best to minimize it though. So feel free to point out the errors._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Four

Temari collected the used plates and put them haphazardly on the tray. Her husband was reading something on a piece of scroll and so she did not bother to open up a conversation. Shikamaru was after all the Hokage's adviser and he carries his job sometimes to his house.

To Temari's opinion, Naruto was really slacking and most of the work goes down to her husband. Shikamaru was a genius but that doesn't mean all paperwork and most of the thinking should be his job. Naruto was a good person and strong and all that hero stuff but he was just not into the job as everyone think he was.

Shikamaru put down the scroll beside him. "You are staring at me with the evil eyes again."

Her husband's words made Temari smile. "I am just thinking… Naruto should do his own paperwork sometimes and not dump them all on you."

"He is busy." Shikamaru answered. It was true. Naruto was a busy man and he doesn't have enough time to finish all the paperwork. Temari always voices out her disagreement about some of the work going down on him but it was just natural. He was the Hokage's right hand man and it was his job.

Naruto was not the smartest one out there but he sure was fair.

"Busy? Right." Temari rolled her eyes.

Shikamaru chuckled. "He is the Hokage. That alone explains a lot."

"By the way Shikamaru, about the clan head party, I have a—"

"Are you coming?" Shikamaru asked, though a part of him knew what the answer would be. Temari was one those people who always stands by what they say. They seldom change their minds when making a decisions and it was hard to persuade them to change.

"No. You know I can't stand dinner parties Shikamaru. Besides, you know how the Hyuga hosts their parties. It is so elegant and so royalty-like I'm going to look like a savage." Temari said and flicked a wrist as she did, doing what supposed to be a hair flick. "I can't stand it."

"Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"No I am not."

"You always have an issue with the Hyuga clan." Shikamaru pointed out. It was not the first time that Temari had said that. "You came to the Inuzuka party the last time."

"Inuzukas doesn't care for etiquette."

Shikamaru sighed and said nothing. His wife has her own opinions and he respected it. He was about to pick the scroll up again but then remembered something. "I got a new Yukata."

Temari blinked. She was about to say the same thing. "Yukata? You bought one?"

"Hinata helped me. It's black and I think it looks good on me."

"Oh. " Temari looked down and decided not to say anything about the Yukata that she borrowed from Kurenai. Not to mention that she has to disobey the rules as captain of the guard and leave her troops while on duty just to get her husband a Yukata. "That's good. At least…uhm… you like it."

"I do."

-o-

Hinata stared at the uneaten bento box that she prepared for her husband earlier. She woke up early in the morning just to cook it. It was not a really hard cuisine for the food was just simple sushi and tempura…but still, she put a lot of effort on making it.

Naruto was in their living room and she could hear the sounds of whatever he was watching on the television from the kitchen. A little disappointed for wasting food, she placed the contents of the bento boxes inside the waste bin and wiped her hands on her apron.

If Naruto did not touch the bento she made. Whose lunch did he eat?

"Naruto-kun…" She said softly as she walked out of the kitchen to their small living room. Naruto was sprawled on the sofa, eyes on the television screen. "You did not eat your—"

"Hinata…look!" Naruto said with a laugh. "The Raikage is being interviewed because of his coming resignation and it's so funny! The guy is obviously nervous in front of the camera."

Hinata closed her mouth as Naruto slammed his hands on his lap, clearly enjoying the show. She doesn't want to disturb her husband while watching so she chose to sit beside him and waited. Naruto needs time to loosen up and relax a bit, for being a Hokage was not an easy work. If he could unwind the stress of a day's work by watching something funny, she was going to let him.

Naruto laughed again, his booming voice filling the small living room and echoing through the walls. Unconsciously, Hinata smiled as she watched her husband enjoying the little things. That was one of the reasons why she was so attracted to him ever since they were academy kids. He was like the sunshine and his presence could lighten up a room.

He was her sunshine.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Yes?" Naruto's eyes were still fixed on the television.

"Why didn't you—"

"Oh look… the Raikage is sweating buckets!"

Hinata closed her mouth and sighed. She was feeling like a mother who was trying to get the attention of a young boy. "Do you want to drink tea? I'll get you a cup." She finally said and stood up. Her husband was loving but it was hard getting his attention sometimes.

It was the typical Naruto...

Naruto was still grinning when he turned his head and realized that his wife was no longer sitting beside him. Blinking owlishly, he grabbed the remote from a coffee table and turned the TV off. He sighed. His short attention span was sometimes getting the best of him.

He stood and followed her chakra signature to the kitchen. Hinata was heating something in a kettle that smells like tea and chamomile. He said nothing, coming from behind her to wrap her in an embrace. "Oy… sorry Hina."

"What for?" His wife tilted her head back to smile at him. "Is the show…?"

"No. I turned it off."

"Go watch. I'll bring you tea."

Naruto placed his chin on Hinata's shoulder and inhaled. She always smells so good. "No."He started kissing her neck. Hinata's skin was so soft he liked the feeling when his lips were against it.

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. "N-Naruto-kun… I'm still preparing tea."

Naruto reached for the stove and turned it off. "The tea could wait."

-o-o-o-

Shino wiped the fog on his glasses using his sleeve. Even if it was still mid-afternoon, the sky was dark and the wind a bit cold. It was also drizzling and the slight rain was starting to dampen his cloak. No wonder why Kiri was called the village of mist, for it sure was living its reputation every day.

"I did not expect to see you here Sasuke." Shino transferred his gaze to the man sitting on a rocky boulder on his right. He was about to leave the boundary of the village when he spotted the traveling Uchiha. Sasuke looked different from the last time they met. His hair was longer, covering his Rinnegan eye and half of his face. It even reached his shoulders in uneven spikes. He was also wearing a black cloak that was covering him from neck to foot.

"I am just passing by." Sasuke answered. Shino Aburame was not a talkative person so he decided to stop and talk. If it were other nins, he would not have bothered.

"Any plans to stop by Konoha?"

"Not yet."

"Naruto and Sakura were expecting you back in the Leaf. They were hoping that you stay for good."

Sasuke let a thumb flicked a drop of rainwater that was forming on the top of his nose. "I'll visit if I can."

Shino pocketed his hands. "I am about to go back to Konoha. I just came here to make arrangements for the Chunin exams. Kirigakure is having a collaboration."

"That's for academy teachers."

"I am an academy teacher."

There was silence and Sasuke raised himself from his sitting position. He grabbed his muddy pack from the ground and slung the strap over his shoulder. He was getting the hang of doing things using only his one hand and it was not as hard as he thought it would be at first.

"You could always fix that with Hashirama's cells." Shino commented. "It worked on Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke turned his back on the Aburame. "Tell Naruto I'm trailing Orochimaru. I'll return if I have reports."

"No message for Sakura?" Shino asked. It was no secret within the Rookie Nine that the Haruno still harbors feelings for the Uchiha. Sakura has been denying Naruto and Lee's advances for years after all… all because of Sasuke.

Sasuke did not even turn his head.

A few days after the Uchiha encounter, Shino returned to the Leaf exhausted and dirty. Mud caked his traveling sandals and dirt decorating his favorite cloak. When he arrived inside his house however, he managed a faint smile upon spotting a new Yukata hanging on the wall. It was a simple gray colored cloth with no designs—just as he wanted it.

He thought he was going to wear his old one again for tomorrow's dinner party but Hinata made sure that it was not going to happen—for it could only be Hinata that brought the Yukata inside his house.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for the story recommendation guys! I really appreciate it._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Five

Hinata watched as the front lawn of the Hyuga manor was being filled with people in their formal garbs—mostly clan heads, representatives, or anyone that has something to do with the village politics. The front of the Hyuga mansion was decorated with glowing lanterns and beautiful blooms that only added to the sleek glow everyone has at the moment.

For the first time, the Hyuga clan did not go all traditional. Everyone was wearing Yukatas and Kimonos but the tables were arranged modernly. The table napkins were folded elegantly on top of the porcelain plates next to the crystal vases with fresh flowers. In the middle of the lawn—or garden— was a large buffet table with all exotic and delicious foods. Hiashi was a proud man. He only wants the best.

Hinata turned to her husband. They were still inside the mansion with Hiashi and Hanabi, watching the activity outside in the half-opened window. "Naruto-kun…"

"Yes pretty lady?"

Hinata smiled. The moment that she wore the Kimono and had her hair done—just a simple braid and then bundled on top of her head—Naruto has been calling her that. She held his right arm and pulled him close. The tie of his Yukata was a little loose and she started fixing it. "You are going to make a speech."

Naruto grinned. "A piece of cake."

Hiashi's white eyes shifted from the window to his son-in-law. "Naruto, Please do not forget to thank all the clan heads who appeared tonight like last year."

Naruto's grin faltered and he scratched his head guiltily. Last year, he was new to the Hokage thing and so he forgot to be extra polite and those hundred little things one should remember when making a speech. He was damn nervous that day and was sweating buckets. "Of course father. I won't."

"And do not make a joke on Daimyo Kioshi. He doesn't take jokes nicely."

"Yeah. " Naruto scowled "That old man almost chewed me alive. Could not even take a good joke."

Hanabi giggled. She remembered that awkward silence that followed the dinner last year when the old Daimyo cried his heart out when Naruto made a joke about his long beard he took effort on curling. "But that was funny."

Naruto winked. "Of course it was."

"Okay. " Hinata looked satisfied when she scanned her husband's appearance. "I'll go and greet the guests."

::

Ino eyed Kiba's Yukata as he sat on the chair beside Chouji. "Hmm…sure somebody in here got a girl to pick him his clothes." There was no way that Kiba could get a cloth as fitting and as elegant as that by himself. Back when they were still an item, she does the clothe-picking for him because he was hopeless.

In fact, as hopeless as her husband. When they started going out, Sai's mini cardigan or whatever it was called was the first one to go. There was no way in the world was she going to date a boy that wears the same clothes as her.

Even if it was a different color.

Kiba grinned. "Not only me. Look." He pointed at Shikamaru and Shino, both sitting beside each other. "We have the same woman picked the Yukata for us."

"Hinata." Ino nodded knowingly as she leaned her right side on Sai. "You guys are lucky you have her as a teammate."

Shikamaru looked around, impressed at such elegance and luxury the Hyuga clan was showing. "The Hyugas did not hold back this year." Vaguely, he wondered what Temari was doing back in their house. He tried talking her out of her decision earlier but she wouldn't budge.

"They never do." Shino muttered, looking different without his long cloak. The dark shades was still there of course, for it would never leave his face except when sleeping. He tilted his head to the side, spotting Hinata walking towards them.

"Look at all those foods." Choji said, awed. "I really have to try those."

Hinata smiled upon spotting her batch mates. The smile turned wider when she noticed how good the Yukatas that she picked looked on the three males. Unconsciously, her eyes landed on Shikamaru. The black color suits him and he looks good. "Temari-chan still not feeling well?"

Shikamaru answered with a nod, unaware himself that his lips were pressed firmly.

"Hinata… thank you for the Yukata." Shino said, standing up to give Hinata his chair. He then pulled another from one of the tables and placed it beside his teammate. Hinata was very pretty, the color of her eyes were being brought up by her kimono which was indigo colored like her hair. "Where is Naruto?"

"Father is still giving him instructions about…uhm… speeches."

Ino laughed. "I remember that crack joke he made about that old daimyo. Gosh I love your husband Hinata, he sure knows how to make a party fun." Beside her, Sai shifted uncomfortably on his chair and Ino remembered that he tends to take words literally. "I love him as a friend." She clarified.

Kiba snickered and Ino threw him a glare.

The party started fluidly and in the middle of it, Naruto made his speech as the Hokage. After him, Hiashi also made a short say as the year's host. Everyone was served with food and beverages to their heart's content as the political talks began.

It was mostly for clan alliances and other topics that concern the village. Rare cases such as peace treaties or marriages were brought up along with new suggestions and ideas for clan improvements. There was also the occasional sharing of gossips.

Shikamaru rubbed the back of his neck. One Aburame elder was saying something about a coming project of insect production and no matter how hard he tried to listen, he was getting a little bored. No offense to the Aburames and Shino, but he was not really a fan of insects.

He knew their importance but he doesn't share such high enthusiasm.

Shikamaru stood up and excused himself. Ino threw him a look so he muttered something about getting fresh air. Because the front of the Hyuga Main House was crowded with people, he decided to sneak into the back and pretended that he was looking for something when a few Hyuga servants asked.

In truth, he was craving for nicotine and just wanted to go to some dark, cool place to smoke. Without Temari knowing, he carried a lighter and a cigarette pack inside his Yukata. His wife doesn't like him smoking for she hate the cigarette smell; unfortunately, it was a habit for him now.

He continued to walk until he reached a small garden with a single lamp post in the middle. There was no one so he pulled a stick out and lightened it, taking a long drag when he put it in his lips.

A sudden movement and chakra signature made him jerk his head to his left.

"Care for your lungs more Shikamaru-kun."

"Ah…" Shikamaru's lips tilted to the sides in a lazy smile. "You bored too?"

Hinata stopped beside the Nara. He was taller than her so her head was just leveled to his ear. She excused herself from the ongoing meeting and told Naruto that she wanted to get some fresh air. "Yeah… I did not know I'll find you here too."

"If anyone asks, I'm not smoking."

Hinata let out a soft giggle. "Okay."

"So is old man Aburame done with his insect speech yet?" He asked.

"No. He just finished talking about beetles. He is into larva this time."

"Troublesome."

"Don't tell Shino."

Shikamaru took another drag. "We have a deal."

Hinata locked her hands together behind her as she stared at the fireflies flying around the lamp post. She took a deep breath. A few seconds later, her eyes widened and she coughed. It was at that same moment that Shikamaru puffed smoke from his mouth and she totally took the polluted air inside her lungs.

"Shit." Shikamaru muttered as he dropped his cigarette and patted her back awkwardly. "Sorry."

Hinata raised a hand. "I'm fine." She croaked. "Does that make me a smoker now?"

Shikamaru managed a small smile. "Sort of."

-o-o-o-

_Reviews!_

_I'll try to write longer chaps next time._

_-crazychan_


	6. Chapter 6

_I got to admit that I am very excited with this story because this pairing is so under appreciated._

_Btw. This is the first time that I am writing a story that follows the original manga timeline so I figured that I could also show the lives of other characters (the way I see it) after the war. Mostly characters from Rookie nine._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Six

Temari sighed and touched the withered leaves of Ino's plant. She did everything in her power to care for the potted devil but it was no use. It was like she was cursed or something, making her realize that she will never be good enough for gardening just as she was poor in housework.

Really… a twelve year old could do better than her.

Shikamaru passed by his wife, hair still dripping wet and was spilling down on his shoulders in black spikes. He was already wearing his green shirt with netted sleeves and casual dark pants. A towel was hanging over his shoulder which he threw into the hamper with a fluid movement of his hand.

He spotted Temari's grim expression so he stopped and peered at whatever she was looking and saw the potted plant which obviously seen better days. Even if he tried to hide it, he could not help but smile a little. He had given the plant a week and the plant did not fail his expectations.

Temari scowled. "I should have returned the plant to Ino when I had the chance. It is a very exotic flower and I killed it."

"Well you tried. It is a learning experience."

"I hate plants."

"Now you are just being mean."

Temari sighed and decided to change the subject. "Oh… did you finish your breakfast?" She straightened up and scanned her husband's appearance, wanting to see if there were some loose buttons or broken zippers that she could fix. In her typical girl mind, she pictured out a scene every morning of a wife doting on her husband and taking care of his clothes or any insignificant little things.

It was because a few days ago when she was on guard duty, she passed by the Hokage's house and saw the way Hinata fixed her husband's clothes like a pro. It was also something when Naruto allowed his wife do her thing like a boss.

Temari doesn't like overly sweet scenarios but there was nothing overly with the way the Uzumaki couple did it. It was nice and it makes her want to do it with Shikamaru too. "Oh look…" She pointed at Shikamaru's sleeve with a little more enthusiasm than needed. "A loose thread."

Shikamaru observed with amusement as Temari tried to pull out the string from his netted sleeve, wondering all the while if Temari knew for a fact that of the word 'netted' means an open-meshed fabric that was knotted and woven together.

For short, you pull one thread, everything comes off.

He received his answer the moment he heard his wife hiss and muttered "Shit" under her breath. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

"Is this the fashion trend right now?" He asked good-naturedly when he saw that the sleeve on his right arm was missing. Temari also now has a ball of thick thread on her hands and she was staring at it disbelievingly. "Ah... you did that on purpose right?"

Temari gritted her teeth in annoyance. For now, she has no doubt about it. She was really cursed. "I'll get you a new shirt."

"Wait." Shikamaru grabbed his wife's arm, knowing that she was pissed. It was not lost to him that his wife was trying to be…well, a wife. And even if Temari was making a bad job at it, he truly doesn't mind. He did not marry her to let her do the housework.

She was a kunoichi after all, one of Suna's bests and now one of Konoha's.

"What?" Temari flashed a glare at him. She was really pissed. How could she mess up a really simple work such as fixing a sleeve? In another time, it would have been funny, but at the moment there was nothing humorous about it.

"You are doing the evil eyes again." He told her.

"I said I'll get you a new shirt."

"No need. I can handle this."

"Liar."

Shikamaru pulled Temari close and gave her a big kiss on the nose. "I am not."

"I can't do anything right."

"You can tie my hair."

When he was out of the house, Shikamaru let out a huge exhalation of air. He doesn't know why but he was feeling a little uneasy. It was a heavy feeling but he could not put his finger on what it was about. Finally, he decided to just let it go and started walking, passing by Tenten and Lee who were both sharing an ice cream cone.

He was invited to one but he declined, stating that he has a lot of work to do.

When he reached the Hokage's office, he was surprised to see not the Hokage but the Hokage's wife. There was also the little devil, Sarutobi Mirai.

Both pretty faces lightened up when he was spotted. "Dad!" Mirai jumped from Naruto's desk and grinned. "I have no classes today so you can't scold me."

"What is she doing here?" He asked the white eyed Uzumaki, forgetting for a bit the required polite greetings. "And where is Naruto?"

"Good morning Shikamaru." Hinata smiled. "Naruto has to go to Sakura-chan. He said it is important. He'll be back though, because we are going to each lunch together."

Shikamaru opened his mouth to say that Naruto could just send anyone in his place because he was the Hokage. One look at Hinata's smiling face however, made him close his mouth and decide against it. "What about this trouble?" He pointed at Mirai.

"Uncle Naruto saw me on his way out. He said mom's inside his office and told me to go to her." Mirai answered jovially. "Hey what happened to your sleeve? It looks funny."

"Fashion trend."

Hinata laughed softly. Knowing the once lazy Nara, something must have happened to him along the way that resulted to such… fashion trend. Shikamaru never cares for clothes, but he was not that unconcerned enough to wear such with silly styles. "I can fix it. It's just netting." She offered.

It really looked silly on him.

Shikamaru looked down on his tattered sleeve and sighed. For sure, Temari would question him about it when he gets home, but then again, he also doesn't want to look silly. Finally fixing up his mind to accept the offer, he took off his shirt and handed it to the waiting woman.

He heard Mirai squeal.

"Mom, Dad looks hot."

Hinata blinked.

"And when did you learn something like that?" Shikamaru asked, mentally horrified. He was almost sure that Asuma was turning on his grave right now. Mirai was just nine years old; she should not be saying things like that. "You have been hanging around Ino a lot lately?"

"What? I'm just saying…" Mirai shrugged and turned to Hinata. "Right mom?"

Hinata pretended to be busy fixing Shikamaru's shirt. Naughty Mirai, the kid sure knows how to make the room a little more light.

-o-

Naruto watched the once neat apartment of Haruno Sakura with a frown. He let his eyes roam over the pieces of discarded clothing littering the floor and over a few broken dishes. There were also crumpled chakra papers with half written Kanjis on it and some bottles of ink.

He sighed and marched straight to Sakura's bedroom. He knew she was in there, the flickering and unstable chakra was telling him so. He stopped by the door, expression easing down into worry as pink hair came into view.

Sakura was curled on top of the bed, an arm over her eyes.

At the sight of her tear-streaked face, Naruto has a suspicion for the reason of her misery. Knowing Sakura for years, he knew that she was never that miserable if it doesn't concern Sasuke. "Sakura-chan." He said and looked at the ceiling. "Do you want me to beat sense into Teme? I could do that the next time I see him you know."

Sakura smiled, despite of whatever state she was in, leave it to Naruto to make her feel better the second he entered the room. She doesn't want to disturb him from his duties but she can't stop herself from sending him a message to come.

And she was right. He did come.

She was not trying to gain anyone's attention or anyone's pity. But at the moment, she felt nothing but left out. Ino have Sai and they could never hang out as they used to with their careers on its fullest. Naruto has Hinata now and Hokage duties she could barely see him. Kakashi was on a trip with Gai and was out of reach even with the more improved technology.

Sasuke doesn't even give a damn… despite the promise he gave her before leaving the village again.

"What happened?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"To me?" It was a foolish question and Sakura knew that she was going to regret it later. But at the moment, she was feeling so depressed she just have to let it out. She had been holding for the past months and today was the time to vent. Sure she was on top of her career and was now considered as the strongest Kunoichi in the village, but all that fame was nothing if she has no family and friends to celebrate it with.

If only her parents did not die last year when their small apartment collapsed, at least she could have a bit of 'family' to come home to.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He was so wrong. This was more than Sasuke. "Sakura-chan… I know I haven't spent some time with you like we used to… I'm sorry. It's just—"

"I understand." Sakura let out a laugh. "How ironic Naruto. You used to find time in the past just for me…and now, I have to make some lame excuse like cooking too much for myself just so I could bring you lunch and see you."

"I—"

"I'm feeling so…so left out. Everyone is m-moving on while I am stranded on the same floor."

"Sakura…"

"Why am I always left out?"

"You are not being left out. Everyone is just… well, working and…"

"Having a life?"

Naruto sighed and sat on the bed. He pulled his best friend and ex-love up until she was pressed on him. "Sakura-chan… I'm always here. I'm always here for you okay?" He hugged her tight.

Sakura sobbed.

When Naruto left the only Haruno residence inside Konoha, he felt heavier in the inside. He was bothered to find that Sakura was actually depressed. One by one, the members of the Rookie nine were starting to fit on their rightful places and were starting to build families.

Sakura was too keen on waiting for Sasuke that she was left _hanging. _And because she was left hanging, she felt like she was being abandoned, not only by Sasuke but by her friends.

"Stupid Teme…" Naruto muttered as he made his way back to the tower. He wondered if Hinata was still waiting for him because last night, they decided to eat lunch together. But he stayed much longer than intended and it was past lunch time by a few hours.

Now he was just feeling much, much worse.

"Shit."

Because he was trying his best to make Sakura feel better, he had forgotten about the plans that Hinata made for them. Naruto sighed, wondering what Hinata might think of him after this. Knowing his wife, she would tell him that it was alright and she understands…again.

It was always like that.

He loved his wife, but sometimes, he just wished that she would tell him what she was really thinking. If she was angry at him, he wanted her to be angry. If she has something to say, he wanted her to say it to him out loud.

He doesn't want her to hold back… he was her husband and it was alright.

::

Shikamaru placed the pile of papers he was working on inside a thick folder with a grunt. He was done with the paperwork and was pleased that it could leave him with a few days of free time. Stretching up from his seat, he noticed for the first time that it was oddly quiet.

He turned and was surprised to see Mirai curled on one of the big couches and was peacefully sleeping. The girl looks like an angel with her eyes closed and Shikamaru smiled lazily at the sight. If Asuma could see his daughter now, Shikamaru bet that his sensei would be very proud.

"She's really pretty."

"She's lucky to have Kurenai's nose." He smirked.

"Could you please bring Mirai back to her house for me?" Hinata asked softly, watching Shikamaru by the side of her right eye as she put the finishing touches of his sleeve. The sleeve was not perfect but it will do. "I am almost done with your shirt."

"Is that some sort of payment?" He asked her with a lopsided grin. When he glanced at the clock on top of her head, the grin vanished and it was replaced with a frown. It was already two o'clock and Naruto's face has yet to show up. "Hey, I thought you and Naruto is going to have lunch together."

"Something must have happened." She replied simply, assuring herself more than anything. Naruto was Hokage and his duties would always come first. He has dreamed of being the Hokage even before he saw her exist. Maybe it runs in the blood… for his parents have put everything on the line for the sake of Konoha too.

Duty before blood and honor.

"I did my best but…" She showed him the sleeve. "At least it looks okay."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Are you raised by a seamstress or something?" For him, the sleeve was as good as new. His words made Hinata smile again and for that, he was glad. Stupid Naruto, making his wife wait for him while he was out doing…whatever he was doing. He just hoped that it was worth it.

If it was Temari, he should have been beaten into a pulp right now.

But then again, it was Hinata. Gentle, understanding, and kind Hinata.

"Here." Hinata passed him the shirt and he accepted.

"Shikamaru, why are you naked?" Naruto asked as he appeared on the entrance. Both Jounins, the wife and the adviser, turned towards him with surprised looks. Naruto eyed the shirtless Nara with a curious gaze. The man was a little buffer than he used to.

"She fixed my shirt." The Nara answered simply. "Thanks Hinata." He slipped the shirt on and walked towards Mirai. He slowly eased the drooling girl on his arms. When it showed that it was a little hard, Hinata came to his side and helped, holding the girl's arms and tucked it above Mirai's chest.

"Oh… right. Lee said something about your new fashion sense. I saw him on my way back." Naruto said and his blue gaze transferred to his wife. "I'm so sorry Hina. I can explain."

"It's okay Naruto." Hinata said as she brushed a few strands of hair away from Mirai's face. "Why are you s-so late anyway?" She inwardly winced. Here comes the occasional stutter. Naruto knew something was wrong when she stutters. "You have been gone for almost three hours."

"Three and a half." Shikamaru corrected.

"Ah. Sakura-chan is having…. _Teme_ problems." It was more than Uchiha problems but Naruto doesn't want to elaborate. There are things than even the Rookie Nine should not know. Maybe his wife… but he also respected Sakura's privacy. "You know their relationship. It is complicated."

Shikamaru frowned. "I thought it concerns the village or something."

"I see." Hinata said softly.

"Have you eaten?" Naruto asked.

"Not yet."

"I'm so sorry Hina."

Plastering a smile on her face, Hinata shook her head. "I can get food on my way to Kurenai'-sensei's house. Shikamaru-kun is g-going to bring Mirai home so…I can go with him."

::

For the third time, Shikamaru heard Hinata's stomach growl. When he looked at her, she smiled shyly and dropped her head. "You should have told Naruto that you are hungry. Then kick his ass for making you wait."

"It's alright. Sakura-chan is his teammate so…" _Duty before blood and honor…?_

"He made you wait."

"He did not know he was making me wait."

"Because he forgot." Even if he was feeling irritated for Hinata's sake, Shikamaru can't help but tilt the sides of his lips into a smile. No matter how he looked at it, Naruto was on the wrong side of the plate and it was stupid. Hinata however, was playing it like a martyr. Guess he liked that about her. "Troublesome."

"It's okay." Hinata answered truthfully. "I don't mind."

"You better grab something to eat. I can take Mirai back alone and you fill that grumbling stomach."

"Thank you Shikamaru-kun. Sorry for the trouble."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "This is not a favor Hinata. You have to take my place this Tuesday on Mirai's genin meeting. Kurenai won't be available because she is going to be on a mission."

Hinata giggled. "You are proposing for an exchange? I thought it's your turn to attend the meeting. I did it the last time."

"I can't stand meetings."

"Okay. Then I'll go."

-o-o-o-

Naruto emerged from the bathroom, wiping his dripping blonde hair with a towel. Hinata was already sprawled on the bed and she was reading some kind of book. When he glanced at the cover to see the title, he was surprised to know that it was about faraway lands.

He never knew his wife was curious about faraway places.

Some of Hinata's missions required for her to go to a few distant places but as far as he knew, his wife never reached the ends of the Shinobi map. The farthest that she was able to go was Kiri, and Kirigakure was just a week's travel from Konoha.

He dropped the towel on a laundry basket and walked to their drawers to pull a white sleeveless shirt. "Hey." Even if Hinata had voiced out that she had no ill feelings for what he did earlier, he could still not move on from it. He was feeling like a total jerk.

Hinata never made him wait… not even once.

His wife looked up from her book and looked at him expectantly. "Hm?"

"I'm sorry about earlier. There is no excuse. I am such a stupid husba—"

"Naruto-kun." Hinata closed the book and placed it on the side of the bed. When Naruto started using that tone of voice, she knew that he was really regretting it. Naruto was an open book; she could easily read his mind by studying his emotions. Perhaps, she could read him better than he could understand himself. "I understand. Sakura-chan needs you."

"But I really feel bad…"

She shook her head and crawled to the end of the mattress. "I have teammates too, and they are family to me. If Kiba or Shino needs me I will come to them and do my best to help… without hesitation."

Naruto sat beside his wife and smiled. He sure was a lucky bastard to have a woman like her. Hinata was more than his lifesaver for she was his other half. "Come here." He gathered her in his arms and let her sat on his lap.

"Can we eat lunch together tomorrow?"

Naruto shook his head. "Let me think about it…"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto grinned. His wife was pouting. "I'm kidding!"

Hinata giggled as her husband tried to make amends—even if there was no need for it because she was not at all angry.

"By the way." Naruto said and looked up to see her eyes. "Help me pick someone that will be sent to Crystal Country for the new peace talks. That nin should be calm and nice… not the wild kind." He remembered when he allowed Kiba Inuzuka to handle a treaty meeting with a daimyo. The peace talks almost got destroyed because Kiba ended challenging that proud daimyo into a fight.

He needed someone who was gentle and the aura was trustworthy. The people of Crystal Country should be able to trust the representative in order to allow the peace talks. Peace treaties were mostly successful if the bringer was also a picture of peace.

"Me." Hinata answered with a grin.

Naruto frowned. "Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Forget it." Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. Crystal Country was far… even farther from Kiri. It was a small island that was made of crystals because of the sedimentary formation of sea rocks underneath. It was beautiful—for he visited it once—but still…

He doesn't want Hinata to leave his sight.

Hinata pouted. Ever since she married Naruto, the missions that were given to her were becoming less. She was thankful for it but as a Kunoichi, she misses the action of working in the field. "I can do the peace talks… I was trained all my life in politics."

"But it's so far…"

"I am a kunoichi."

"You are my wife."

"I can do this." Hinata looked back to her husband with determination in her white moon-like eyes. Usually, she would let Naruto have his way but the idea of going to the beautiful Crystal Country was making her excited. She had read about that place in books and it was said that going there was good luck.

It was a once in a lifetime opportunity and she was not going to let it go.

"You should stop reading those books."Naruto pointed at her book just so he could blame something. With the way she stared back at him, he knew could never say no. "Fine. I'll allow it."

Hinata squealed.

"But in one condition."

"W-What condition?"

"I'll be more at ease if one of the Rookie Nine goes with you. I originally intend it to be a two man team but with you going, I am going to make it into three." Naruto raised three fingers to emphasize his point. "Shino is a teacher and busy preparing the Chunin exams so he can't go with you… neither could Kiba and Lee for I assigned them on separate missions today."

"How about…. Tenten?" Hinata asked. "Or Ino?"

Naruto grimaced. "I want it to be guys. You needed to be guarded by guys because if I group pretty females together, it would attract too much attention. With your face and Tenten alone… it would be disastrous. Add Ino and it is going to be hell."

"You are exaggerating." Hinata pointed out but she was smiling.

"Sai and Shikamaru." Naruto said with satisfaction. "That's it… you are going with an Anbu captain and a Jounin genius."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter._

_ShikaHina moments coming soon!_

_-hungry for tacos crazychan_


	7. Chapter 7

_Let me just explain a few things since a reader opened this topic up and I find it is essential for this story. (Thank you for that reader. It was good information and really, really helpful)._

_First. In the manga, __**Temari was some sort of political figure in Suna so she should be able to understand the ways of the Hyuga and all that clan head stuff.**__ I agree. I just wrote the story that way because I really do find her as one of the boys than the girly girl kind. On the other hand, Hyugas are very formal and were some sort of etiquette gurus (Lol) so she is a little…let's say… annoyed with it. Let us not forget that most Hyugas like to fuss with almost every little thing. Temari grew without a mother and only has a father who put power and military might above all else. So I think she trains more as a Kunoichi than being Suna's princess. Formal events… of course Temari can handle it (She is an ambassador and a member of Suna's council), But that doesn't mean she really bothers, especially when Shikamaru can handle it himself._

_Lol. Even Shika was bored (the garden thing with Hinata?)._

_Second. __**Temari's databook mentions that she has an avid interest in plants. **__Yup. I showed her in my story to have interest… but that doesn't mean she has the 'skill'. (Maybe she has… but this it really doesn't say in the manga so allow me to use it please.)_

_Lastly. __**Temari spent years in interacting with Suna's academy students so Mirai should not be a little afraid of her.**__ Come on. Don't you have strict teachers? (She is strict. She is like Shikamaru's mother right? )._

_I love Tema. She is always present in all of my stories (to some who had read it all). But I think I highlighted her weak points just for the story to flow into the direction that I want it to go and not because I hate her. _

_I wrote this in hope that some questions were answered. If you think my character analysis is wrong, please excuse it in the name of creative writing. This is FF right? Let the author play with the characters and make twists in the plots that were not in the anime or manga._

_*Hugs!*_

_Oh…and last thing. If the story somehow is offending to you (like you hate cheating, marriage issues, and other stuff like you just hate the pairing) I suggest you stop reading and find one that is more appealing and entertaining to you. That way, all sides are happy. Don't ya think?_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seven

The rain was harsh and the winds cold. Konoha's three-man unit has no shelter from it except for a few big branches and thick leaves. Sai's ink birds could help them fly over the lands easily but it was hard and dangerous to travel that way in such weather. Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sai just left the boundaries of Konoha and now on their first day of their 'peace talk' mission for Crystal Country.

Hinata squinted her eyes as raindrops obscured her vision. Looking at the dark sky, the rain was obviously just starting and it was getting stronger by the minute. Even with their white Shinobi standard raincoat, it was still not enough to shield them from the cold and wetness. "My first day to lead a peace talk mission and looked what welcomes me." She giggled, trying to lighten the mood.

Beside her, Sai smiled his tight-lipped smile. "I am sorry that my ink birds could be of no help Hinata-chan."

"It's okay. We can manage." Hinata answered and wiped another batch of rainwater from her eyes.

Next to Sai, walking with his hands inside his raincoat pockets, Shikamaru tilted his head ever so slightly to glance at his other two unit members. Hinata was a walking blue mess while Sai was like a walking corpse. Ino's husband was so pale he looks like he lost all of his blood. "Hey Sai… I think you are paler compared to your usual…un… pale complexion." He commented. "Are you…feeling well?"

"Because it is raining and very cold." Sai answered simply. "Hinata-chan is pale too."

Shikamaru wanted to point out that at least, Hinata-chan doesn't look like she lost gallons of blood but figured that it was best to just shut up. It was nonsensical and he could just drop it at that.

Hinata let out another light giggle. She could see what Shikamaru was talking about and she was about to ask Sai about it herself. "I have no idea that you could look like that when it's cold."

Sai shrugged. "When we take a bath together in cold mornings, Ino always say that I looked like a person without blood. I figured that it is just the cold. Please do not mind me, I am absolutely fine."

Hinata stopped giggling and coughed. She did not expect for the ink nin to blurt that information so bluntly. She knew about Sai's tendency to be very honest and sometimes his lack of proper sense in what words to choose, but still, she could not help but feel...surprised.

Sai will never give up information when it comes to missions—but with the people he considers friends—he was a little too loose.

Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Did I say something rude?" Sai asked, sounding worried.

Hinata exchanged a look with the Nara before smiling at the Anbu captain. "No Sai-kun… you did not say anything wrong. We are your friends after all. It's just… uhm… I think it is best that your times with Ino-chan you keep to yourself. You love her very much right?"

"I do." Sai answered honestly.

"So if you love a person, it is best that you keep your memories together close to your heart and cherish it. It won't be that special anymore if all of your friends know about your special moments with Ino-chan."

Sai nodded thoughtfully. "I see now." There were so much to learn with people's proper "manners" and "appropriate conversations" that all the times he spent in studying about it were not enough. Maybe some of the lessons he got from his books doesn't apply in marriage… "I will bear that in mind. Thank you Hinata-chan."

"I know you will Sai."

The journey continued more silently after Sai's 'verbal slip' and no one bothered to ask him about anything in fear that he might blurt out something that would hunt their minds in the most unpleasant way. The rain lasted for a good four hours and all them were shivering to the bones when they stopped to rest and eat their early supper.

Even if the rain had stopped, the ground was still wet and the branches slippery. Their unit has to eat on a muddy clearing without fire that could keep them warm and provide some light. When Hinata started coughing, Shikamaru asked Sai if he could get on his ink bird and looked around the area to see if he could spot a house nearby.

Unknown to others, he was personally instructed by Naruto to keep an eye on Hinata. Care for her needs if there were any and see to it she was always safe and healthy. That was why when Sai spotted a house a few kilometers away from where they were, Shikamaru insisted—despite Hinata's disagreement—that they stopped for a bit to change into dry clothes and get warm.

They have money, they could pay.

-o-

Sakura smiled guiltily at Naruto the moment she entered his office. She wasn't able to show her face to him for a week because she was so embarrassed of what she did when they last met. She was able to say very silly things too.

When Naruto saw her, he grinned. "Hey."

"Hey Hokage, can I come in?"

"Absolutely."

"Heard Hinata is on a mission?" She asked when she seated herself in front of him. Naruto was reading something from a file that was labeled 'mission report'. He placed it down on his desk to stretch his arms up and yawned.

"Yeah. She's with Shika and Sai. Crystal Country…remember when we visited it together with Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah." Sakura smiled at the thought. "Hey…I thought you don't allow her to go on missions anymore."

Naruto looked aghast. His father-in-law would kill him if he heard of it. "Who said that? Of course I allow her to go on missions. She is still a kunoichi of the Leaf." He was minimizing the number of Hinata's missions, but that doesn't mean he doesn't allow her. Vaguely, Naruto wondered if that was the reason why Hinata was so eager about the mission to Crystal Country. "It's just that… there are not a lot of missions coming lately."

"I see." Sakura pretended to understand but knew otherwise. Naruto was very protective of his wife and even though it was a little biased, he doesn't send her on B to S class missions to ensure that she was safe.

"So anything I could help you with, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked down and let a nervous smile pass over her lips. "I came here to say I'm sorry."

"What for?" Naruto frowned.

"For the… you know…" Sakura tucked a strand of bubblegum pink hair behind her ear. "That little slipped I had a few days ago. I was tired… so I took some pills…and then maybe they messed up my brain for a bit or something." She chuckled. "Silly me."

"Don't be sorry." Naruto studied his former teammate with an electric blue gaze. Sakura looks the same but there were dark circles under her eyes. That day when she cried her worries and problems to him, he caught a glimpse of what she was feeling.

She thought she was left out.

"Hm… have you eaten lunch?" He found himself asking. Without Shikamaru, the paperwork was piling up but Naruto guessed that he could spare a few minutes for the Haruno. When Sakura shook her head, Naruto grinned and pushed his chair back. "Good. What do you say let's eat some ramen at Ichiraku's?"

"Don't you have work to do?" Sakura eyed Naruto's messy desk.

"I have, but a Hokage's got to eat. Besides, I miss old man's ramen. I haven't eaten one for days!"

::

Hinata smiled gratefully at the old man who was the owner of the house that they were currently using as shelter. At first, the hermit—that was what the old man calls himself—was hesitant about helping ninjas, even though they came from a friendly village.

But when Shikamaru offered him the money, he grudgingly accepted, muttering something about buying food and other daily life necessities.

The hermit didn't smile back but thrusts a steaming cup of greenish liquid to Hinata's face. "Drink."

Hinata accepted with an amused look.

"That's for the cough." The hermit said to her and then threw a bunch of blankets on Shikamaru and Sai who were sitting on the wooden floor with their legs crossed. Shikamaru removed the blanket from his face, mirroring Hinata's amused expression.

They exchanged glances and Hinata grinned.

He grinned back.

"We will leave at first light, old man." Shikamaru said and the hermit responded with a nod. "We might leave even before you wake up so do not be surprised."

"That is good for me."

When the three of them were alone, Hinata settled comfortably on the farthest corner of the room. It was not because she doesn't trust the two guys but all of them were married and it was awkward to sleep close them. If she was with Kiba and Shino, it was okay— but Shika and Sai were a different matter.

"So… we are going to ride a ship tomorrow?" Hinata murmured from her corner and Shikamaru tilted his head to look at her. The faint light of the moon coming from the room's single window illuminated her eyes even more when she stared back. "Even with missions, I was never able to pass by this direction."

"I passed this area a few times." Sai said.

Shikamaru flexed his neck. "I did too…"

"I see." Hinata nodded. Of course that would only make sense. Shikamaru was a Jounin before all of them were even fully fledged Chunins while Sai was a member of the Root.

"We could always use my ink birds to travel across sea; flying is faster than using a boat or a ship." Sai said. "But even so, it would take us a few days to reach Crystal Country and we also need to rest and eat. We can't do that on top of a bird."

The next morning, they set off before the sun was up. They left the hermit's house without saying goodbye. Shikamaru suspects that the old man won't even care but Hinata was insistent upon leaving a few tokens of gratitude.

What Hinata was thanking the old gruff man for, Shikamaru doesn't know. But he has to humor her when she left a few vials of her homemade salve on the table beside a written note of instructions on how to use it.

"He might just throw it out." Shikamaru told Hinata as he looked up at the bright sky. The sky was clear and it was a good sign for traveling."Your salve would just go to waste Hinata."

"He won't throw it away." Hinata answered simply, she was smiling to herself.

"How could you be so sure?"

Hinata shrugged. "I checked with my Byakugan… he took it after we were out of sight."

"He is still a gruff old man. 

"He is alone. He must be lonely."

Sai stopped walking and took a scroll out of his vest pocket. They could have worn clothes that would mark them as civilians but the three of them chose to wear their standard shinobi vests—in Sai's case, the gray colored standard for Anbu. Hinata suggested it because they were in for a peace mission, and when it comes to peace, there was nothing to hide.

After playing with his brush and coal black ink, Sai closed his scrolls with a flourish just as two giant ink birds appeared beside him in a puff of white smoke. Hinata eyed the birds with awe. It was a display of Sai's talent and even though she already saw him in action, she still could not help but be impressed.

However, she wasn't able to compliment his art because in her count, the number of ink birds doesn't equal to the number of riders.

Without a word, Shikamaru leaped on one of the birds and gestured for Hinata to do the same. "We'll take this one Hinata."

"O-okay." Hinata leaped gracefully behind the Nara but placed her arms stiffly behind her. She doesn't know why but she was very careful not to touch him too much, so instead, she channeled some of her chakra on each side of her leg to keep her on place.

"Are you set?" Shikamaru asked while Sai's other bird already leaped into the air and flew.

"I am." Hinata answered and reached for her blue hair. She bit off a black elastic band on her wrist and used it to tie the long tresses in preparation for the hash winds.

When they were in the air, Hinata sucked in her breath. This part of the map was more beautiful if one would look at it from above. The trees look like green carpet while the mountains never looked more majestic. She could also see a stream that leads to a small waterfall.

"Beautiful." Hinata murmured.

The sky was clear and there were no signs of coming rain so the small unit was able to keep on riding the ink birds until noon. They took a rest from the harsh heat of the sun and continued after a few hours. By evening, the managed to reach a dock near a small town.

Hinata winced when she left the bird's back. It was the first time that she rode on one and her legs felt stiff and wobbly.

Sai smiled. "Naruto got sick when he first rode on one of the ink birds. I commend you for not vomiting."

"Air sickness?" Hinata asked with a smile, her mind forming images of her husband's younger self turning green after getting off a bird. Naruto told her that he always gets seasick… but she doesn't know that he also have traveling issues in air.

"You can call it like that." Sai formed a seal and the birds vanished. A few of the locals—fishermen and sailors by the looks of it—were staring at them curiously. Some even openly pointed at them, surprised at such an entrance. "Sakura healed Naruto so he did not suffer much."

Hinata nodded. "Sakura-chan is a very skilled medic even before she was able to activate the genesis of rebirth."

"Naruto tried to kiss Sakura in gratitude and she ended punching him again and again." Sai added, still smiling white trying to recall the memories from years back. "When I asked, Naruto said it was okay to kiss those who are special to you."

"T-that's…uhm… nice." Hinata's smile vanished from her face. Unconsciously, she remembered how Naruto had forgotten about their planned lunch when he disappeared to help with Sakura's "_Teme_" problems. At that moment, something cold formed on the pit of her stomach.

She caught herself and she shook her head, surprised at the sudden jealousy that she felt. She never knew she could… feel that way. Jealousy? It was normal… but with a tinge of anger? Very surprising.

"You have no emotions back then. I'm surprised you remembered such…memory." Shikamaru said dryly, noticing Hinata's grim expression. _Idiot ink nin._

"I have a sharp memory… but you are right. I have no emotions back then." Sai answered with another one of his tight-lipped smiles. "I have improved for that past years but I have to admit that am a little rusty when it comes to interacting verbally."

"I can see that." Shikamaru murmured and shook his head. Sai was one of the deadliest Anbu out there, give him specific instructions and he will perform the mission fluidly. Unfortunately, when he was talking to friends, he gets a little carried away with his eagerness to have a successful conversation. "You two stay here. I'll find a ship that could take us to Crystal Island."

The ship that Shikamaru found was medium sized and could take up to thirty people and fifteen sailors as the ship's crew. He paid the captain a good amount for the three of them and they were escorted to a small cabin that they will occupy for the journey. There were other people too, passengers who are traveling to different places.

Before the ship sailed, Sai managed to search for a few more additional supplies especially food since the captain said that provisions were not part of the traveling bargain.

Hinata watched as the lights of the dock slowly disappeared from sight. The night air was thick and she could feel the salt on it. When she licked her lips to moisten the skin, she could also taste salt. She pulled a foil pack of raisin bread from her vest pocket and tore it with her teeth.

She hoped that Naruto won't eat instant food tonight. He promised her that he won't but sometimes her husband was a little hardheaded.

"Mom… is that...a kunoichi?"

Hinata looked to her side. There was a small girl—maybe seven years of age—standing beside a woman who looked like she was already in her mid-thirties. The girl was pointing at her with big eyes and her mother hastily pushed her thin arm down.

"She's pretty. Her eyes are like—"

"Shh...Mirai, It is rude to stare and point to—"

"It's okay." Hinata smiled at the young girl and the mother looked embarrassed. "Is your name Mirai?"

The child nodded shyly.

"How did you know I am a kunoichi?"

The child grinned. "You are wearing a vest like the ninjas in our village. The color is different though."

"You know…" Hinata continued, taking a step forward. "I know a girl back home named Mirai. She is very dear to me."

The child's eyes widened. "Same as my name?"

"Yes. She is beautiful like you."

Shikamaru emerged from the cabin assigned to his unit and instantly saw Hinata standing near the ship's railing. She was talking to a young girl who was being held by an older woman by the arm. It was easy to spot Hinata because for instance, she was still wearing her standard green vest like him.

He saw her gave the young girl a small foil pack. The girl accepted happily and the mother smiled, muttering words of thanks before walking away. When Hinata was alone, he walked towards her with his hands in his pockets, trying to dig out his nicotine sticks.

"It's cold out here." He muttered, putting a stick of cigarette on his lips. "You should get in."

Hinata turned her head and looked at the dark waters. "Maybe later. I kind of like the sea smell."

"Mind if I smoke?" He clicked the metal lighter's top half.

Hinata shrugged. "I don't mind… but please be moderate about it Shikamaru-kun. It is not good for your lungs."

Silence engulfed them both as the Nara focused his attention on the same dark horizon that Hinata was staring at. Around them, they could hear the scurrying of a few sailors and some passengers going on and about their business, giving them curious looks on the way.

"Ah…how long till we reach Crystal Island again?" Hinata asked.

"Four days by boat and five days to reach the Crystal Country."

Hinata looked thoughtful. "I see."

-o-o-o-

Choji waved at Temari before he disappeared around the corner.

Temari smiled at the small pack of jujubes. She likes them and Choji remembered to bring her some.

Closing the door behind her, Temari placed Choji's gift on the small round table and got a small bowl from the dish rack. Making Jujube candies was easy, and even though she was not an expert in cooking, she knew she was capable of making such a simple treat.

She could make some and then preserve them in a jar until Shikamaru returns from his mission. He likes candies too and they could share it together. She could also give Ino a few and also Choji…oh and there was also Mirai and Kurenai.

Mind trying to remember the right procedures, Temari set off to gather the ingredients and utensils needed for making her culinary project. She was a little enthusiastic about making the candies because she was going to make sure that her husband will like it.

She was not the expressive kind of person but she loves her husband and she wanted to make him happy.

-o-o-o-

_Please review. I need more motivation._

_-crazychan_


	8. Chapter 8

_Lol… I just read Naruto Giaden: Seventh Hokage. Okay…so Sasuke never comes home because Sarada was already thirteen and she said she never met her father. And poor Sakura was putting her own picture above Karin's to pretend that she and Sasuke were together on that said picture._

_I knew it. Not a happy marriage._

_Not a SasuSasu fan but I think Sakura deserves __**more.**_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eight

Shikamaru and Sai opened their eyes at the sounds of retching and coughing. They were both sleeping on the floor, resting both of their heads on their packs. They stared at each other and instantly looked around for their female member.

Hinata's sleeping sack was empty.

Sai tilted his head to the small door that leads to the bathroom. The retching sounds were coming from there. "Hinata-chan must be unwell."

Shikamaru stood up and flexed his neck. "Go back to sleep Sai. I'll see to her." When he reached the bathroom door, he knocked and the retching sounds ceased only to be replaced by sharp breaths. "Hinata… is everything okay?"

"I'm s-seasick." The words were followed by a faint laugh. "Silly me…"

"May I come in?"

Hinata wiped the hair from her face and reached for the toilet flush. She pressed it. "Ah… Shikamaru-kun, you really don't want to see me. I'm a mess."

"It's okay." The door creaked open and the Nara's head poked in. He took in her bent form and how green her face had turned. The orange color of the small lamp beside her was making her look sickly. "You know, fresh air will help with the dizziness."

"Okay… I-I'll go out as soon as I collect my strength. You go back to sleep." She smiled, apologetic. "I'm sorry to wake you."

"It's fine. Why don't you stand up from there and let's go outside?"

"But you have to slee—"

"I can't sleep. Honestly, after two days in this ship I'm also a little dizzy."

When Hinata finally agreed, Shikamaru helped her stand and together, they left the cabin while Sai lifted his head to watch them quizically. They told the Anbu that they were just getting fresh and he just responded with a smile.

Hinata closed her eyes and took a deep breath. The wind was cold and thick and smells of the sea. It helps soothe her headache and stomach. "You're right. I'm feeling much better now."

Shikamaru pocketed his hands and leaned on the ship's side. "Yeah."

"Shikamaru-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto told you to watch over me didn't he?" Hinata asked suspiciously. Naruto was not really happy with her going on a mission that was too far for his radar.

"Ah…" Shikamaru trailed.

Hinata sighed. "He did."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No…just silly." It was silly. She was a Kunoichi. And even though she was not the heiress and as strong as her deceased genius cousin, she was still a Hyuga that has been trained all her life for ninja work. Naruto was very protective of her but sometimes, she just wanted him to acknowledge her skills.

She was not trying to be selfish, but there was a part of her that was offended—well, slightly. It was because if she wanted to go out on a mission, she wanted to go with people that treated her as an equal. She doesn't want to be viewed as someone to be protected and looked over.

Shikamaru shrugged. "He is your husband. It is normal for him to do so." _Not to mention that Naruto is Hokage and he could order anyone to do so._

"If Temari was in my place… and you are in Naruto's. Will you do the same?"

Shikamaru shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know Hinata." Temari was not Suna's military leader for nothing.

Hinata smiled. "Probably not. Temari-chan is very strong."

Shikamaru observed the Uzumaki woman by the side of his eye. She was staring straight at nothingness with her eyes that were now eerily gray because of the dark. "Actually, it is not only Naruto who told me to watch over you."

Hinata blinked. "Who?"

"Mirai. "

"Oh."

"Troublesome."

Hinata giggled and let a hand brush her hair back as she did. "Actually, she told me to watch over her dad too." Before the mission started, the young Sarutobi pleaded that Hinata watched over her 'dad' because he might wound himself, or drown, and a lot of other scenarios that could happen on their way— well, as much as Mirai's colorful imagination can conjure.

"I knew it." Shikamaru scratched his head.

"Mirai is very fond of you. She wants you safe." Hinata said as she tilted the side of her lips up. "You have been standing as her dad since she was a baby."

"It's my responsibility. I am the godfather." Shikamaru answered with a shrug.

The two Jounin kept quiet after that, letting their seasickness be bathed away by the strong winds. It would have continued that way if both haven't jerked their bodies into full ninja mode when they heard a girlish scream followed by the sounds of splashing water.

"Man overboard!" Someone screamed form somewhere in the ship.

Instantly, Hinata activated her Byakugan. "Mirai!"

"Mirai…what?" Shikamaru asked, bewildered. "Hey Hinata—"The woman whipped past him in a blur. He tried to get a hold of her but she was too fast for his grasp. Finally, he raised a hand to form a hand seal and stopped her with his shadow bind technique. Hinata instantly froze on her tracks. "What do you mean Mirai?" He asked, running to her side.

"No… not _our_ Mirai. It's the girl I met the other day."

"Oh." Shikamaru dispersed the jutsu and Hinata instantly spun, veins popping around her eyes. "The girl from the other day." He had noticed a small girl…younger than _their_ Mirai following Hinata around the ship. It was the same girl that he saw talking to Hinata on their first night at sea.

"I'll get her. She fell that way." With her wide vision range, Hinata could see the young girl flapping wildly on the water and gasping for air. The direction she was pointing was at her right. "You go and tell the sailors. They are over there." She pointed left.

She turned, about to leap from the railing when she felt Shikamaru grabbed her arm. "No. I'll go, you tell the sailors."

"I can see better in the dark." Hinata said before pulling her hand away. The mist was strangely growing thicker and even with her Byakugan, it was a hindrance.

Shikamaru frowned but nodded his consent. It was also at that moment when a puzzled Sai emerged from the cabin, giant scroll on his back and a paintbrush at the ready. Hinata leaped and activated her chakra to build on her feet before she landed on the water.

"Why did Hinata-chan jump?" Sai asked, running beside the Nara who was looking around for a sailor.

"A young girl fell."

::

Hinata landed on the water with a dull thump as she controlled the chakra on her feet. The young girl was flapping around wildly, desperately kicking her thin legs just to keep her body afloat. The gasping sounds that the girl was making made her flinched.

Bending over to grab the girl's arms, Hinata clicked her tongue when she failed. It was very dark and she knew the young girl could not see her. No normal vision could do that in this kind of darkness. It also did not help that her arms were slippery with water. "It's alright. It's me. The white eyed Kunoichi." She said, trying to make the girl calm as she grabbed her arms. "It's okay now. I got you Mirai."

"The white eyed Kunouchi?" The girl muttered.

"Yes. It's me." Hinata heaved and pulled.

The girl—to Hinata's surprise—giggled. In normal times, it would have been a very adorable sound. Weirdly, it sent chills down her spine and made her skin tingle. For a second there, Hinata got a feeling that she should let go of the person she was holding.

"Good." The young girl said, wrapping her arms around Hinata's neck before pulling her down.

::

Shikamaru stopped in front of a few people huddled in a corner of the ship. It was a few meters away from where Hinata made her jump. The people were all looking worried and a few passengers were opening their cabin doors in order to investigate the reason of the commotion.

In the middle of the crowd was a young girl. She was wet and shivering.

Shikamaru saw the captain of the ship. He knew him because the man was the one who took the money he offered for their passage. "A girl fell? My comrade jumped from the deck to rescue her…" His eyes slowly landed on the girl. "Please stop the ship until my comrade returns."

The captain—a burly looking man in his fifties—looked at Shikamaru with a frown. "Yes. A girl fell but my men managed to retrieve her instantly. We threw a rope and she held on to it. We are the ones who pulled her up." He then pointed at the young girl who was now in the arms of a wailing woman.

When the girl looked up, Shikamaru recognized the girl to be the one that Hinata was talking about rescuing.

"No. Someone fell in that area." Shikamaru pointed at the direction where he and Sai came from. "On that part of the ship."

The captain's frown became more pronounced. "I am sorry mate, but the girl fell on this part of the ship. I would have jumped myself is she did not managed to hold on to the ropes. And by the way, from all the passengers, this is the only girl aboard."

Shikamaru exchanged glances with Sai. Instantly, the two of them ran to the side of the ship and to everyone's horror—jumped.

-o-o-o-

Temari groaned as she checked the wooden dummy that she had been using as a target. All the kunai were spot on except for the last one that she threw. Instead of hitting any vital parts like the chest, head, or throat, the kunai hit the lower part of the dummy's arm.

It was strange. She had been aiming for the chest and the arm was a little far from it.

"Must be the wind." Temari muttered as she picked up a few weapons on the ground. She was training today because Yugao had taken over her place for a few days to give her some free time. Being a military captain doesn't give Temari enough time to train and she was thankful that the Anbu veteran was nice enough to take over her duties.

Pulling a towel from her pocket, she wiped her face from the sweat and then her neck, still frowning at her target. She rarely misses…and to top all that, the target was not moving at all.

With a scowl, Temari decided to let the matter go even though it still bothers her a lot than it should have.

After fixing up her things and making sure to replace the poor wooden dummy with a new one, Temari made her way back to the Nara compound to do a little house cleaning. She hates cleaning up for she prefers to be out in the field playing with her weapons but she also doesn't want to live in a place that looks like a garbage bin.

Besides, Shikamaru preferred the house clean.

On her way, she passed by Ino and Tenten. The two Rookie nine kunoichi looked like they were chatting about something important and at the same time, amusing. Ino's eyes were wide and Tenten's face was a picture of shock.

She stopped by them to investigate.

"Tenten looks pale." Temari motioned for the mocha eyed girl with the hair buns. "Something wrong?"

Ino squealed and grabbed Temari's wrist. "I just found out that she is pregnant!"

"Ino…shhh." Tenten warned, looking around the place in case someone passed by them. "Lower your voice."

"Pregnant?" Temari's eyes focused on Tenten's middle region and sure enough, she found a light flicker of foreign chakra. It doesn't belong at all with Tenten's. It was an entirely new life force. "Oh… now that I focused on it, yeah I can see it."

"Oh my god. Lee is going to be…" Ino raised her hands up. "Ecstatic!"

Temari let a smile hover over her lips as she looked the blushing brunette. Who would have thought that Rock Lee was actually that impatient? It was not a bad thing but she can't help but wonder why the two didn't get married first before doing something… intimate.

But Tenten and Lee don't belong in any clans so they don't have the same pressure that clan members have. So maybe they just let their hormones have their way.

"Okay…" Ino fanned herself with her hands. "No use lying to me Tenten. How's Lee in the bedchamber? Really… I am curious like hell."

"Ino!" Tenten exclaimed but she was smiling. "Please don't say that…at least not out loud."

"Come on! You're not Hinata okay? So please tell me. Tell meee…."

Temari sighed and gave Tenten a sympathetic look. Once Ino started begging, there was no choice but to humor her. She had seen Shikamaru on the same situation a lot of times and the Yamanaka always gets what she wanted when it comes to her husband.

But even so, Temari has to admit that she was also curious like Ino.

It was Rock Lee after all… and for her, he was a little odd.

Tenten smiled to herself as she placed a hand on her belly. "I'm sure that Lee is going to bring up marriage again after hearing this news." Lee has been bugging her about marriage for a few months now but she was still looking for some sort of sign before building a family.

And what a sign she got.

Ino grimaced. "Stop changing the damn subject."

"Just humor her." Temari shrugged at Tenten but did not step away. Believe it or not, she was also hungry for the juicy details. "She won't let you go if you don't."

-o-o-o-

_Reviews!_

_-crazychan_


	9. Chapter 9

_Do not read if you do not like. Do not waste your time. Besides, flames do not affect me. I love to write and I will continue to do so because I know that there are people—even if they are few—that reads this fiction. Those readers share the same love that I felt for this ship and that is enough._

_Peace out!_

_Oh…and by the way, to some readers: please do not scold me if I'm late in updating. Lol. I have a life._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten

Shikamaru cursed under his breath after he jumped from the ship. Sai followed behind and they both landed above the water like they were just standing on solid ground—all thanks to the chakra on their feet. Without a second to waste, they started running with the intention of rounding the whole ship to see what happened to Hinata.

"Shit. We are running blindly in the dark." Shikamaru said and he heard Sai grunt in agreement. As a shadow user, darkness was his friend and above all else, his weapon. Unfortunately for him, his eyes were not as sharp as a Byakugan user so too much darkness was a hindrance for his vision.

Sai felt a familiar flicker of chakra to his right so without a word, he reached out blindly for the Nara. He managed to grab Shikamaru's vest and he pulled. It was hard to give out directions when they could not see each other and what could be around them.

Shikamaru followed Sai's lead. "I feel that."

"Hinata's chakra." Sai confirmed. "It's getting…"

"Farther." Shikamaru's eyes widened. What could possibly happen that Hinata was making distance. from the ship? Looking up, he spared the ship a glance and racked his 'genius' brains for what to do next. If they leave the ship, the captain would surely wait for them for a few minutes—an hour tops. It was not because the captain doesn't care for his passengers but it was because Shikamaru had informed the said captain that they were ninjas.

And they might disappear with or without warning.

"Our packs…we left them behind." Sai muttered.

"I know." Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "Sai. Get back to the ship and get our packs. Our provisions are in there and the scrolls that we're going to need for the peace talks. After you retrieve them, use your ink bird and fly high above the sea and try to spot me or Hinata."

"But the mist is getting thicker."

"I'll find a way to signal you."

"Be careful." Sai halted from running and Shikamaru whipped past him. Sai then turned and headed back to the ship to do what he was told. Even if he was the Anbu Captain, Shikamaru was still the better tactician and there was no doubt that the Nara will find a way.

But the more important question was: what happened to Hinata?

Shikamaru followed the flicker of Hyuga chakra as fast as he could. He was no Kiba Inouzuka in terms of speed but he was fast enough to catch up with the way the chakra signature was becoming more and more identifiable.

He was gaining on Hinata.

::

Hinata bit her tongue and it was strong enough to draw blood. She did it to bring back her senses and drive away the cloud of fuzziness that was starting to form inside her head. She was losing blood by the second and it was affecting her body in a very inconvenient way.

She was wounded on her chest area, just above her breasts and she could feel the thick trickle of warm blood flowing down and dampening her clothes. If her suspicion was correct, she was not that wounded deep but it was wide enough to make her weak.

_I need to get away from this…man._

"Still alive? Hey now, I only gave you a scratch. You are not going to die Mrs. Uzumaki."

_He knows me._

"You are a ninja." Hinata said and she raised her head up. She was hanging on the snake-like shoulder of her abductor like a limp doll. There must be something on his blade—the one that he used to wound her that made her limbs go numb and unresponsive.

The man chuckled. "No. well… I never had official training in the first place."

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked. Undeniably, the man was strong for he was able to put her in such a state within the span of a few seconds. In her Byakugan eyes, she could also see that his chakra reserves are much more powerful than hers. It was also taken into consideration that he caught her unaware for she was expecting to save a young girl from drowning and it never entered her mind that it might result to this.

Her abductor was tall and bulky but she could not see his face because he got it covered with dirty bandages. His arms though, were white and scaly and were similar to that of a snakeskin.

"Don't ask me. I am just a follower. My master should—shit." The man stopped talking and then spat out a curse. He paused from his wide strides and froze like a statue. "Dammnit. I c-can't move."

"Taking someone who doesn't belong to you?" Shikamaru asked without humor as he weaved his hands together to form hand seals. He still could not see but the chakra signature was enough and his hearing was good. By using his Shadow Bind Jutsu, he managed to hold whoever it was that got Hinata. "Hinata-chan. Are you okay?"

"Sh-Shikamaru-kun." Hinata croaked. It was only by her willpower that she was still able to activate her Byakugan. Drop by drop; she could feel chakra leaving her body. A few minutes more it was going to be fatal. "Three meters to the r-right."

Shikamaru followed Hinata's direction. When he was near enough, he pulled her off the unmoving character that mysteriously reeks of decay. It was the same smell that he remembered when fighting one of the "_Peins_" a decade ago. "I can smell blood." He said under his breath and held on the Hokage's wife, trying to trace where the precious life liquid was coming from. When he reached her chest, he cursed. "Shit."

"I…c-cant move much." Hinata whispered and leaned her heavy head on the Nara's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Can you still use your Byakugan? I can only hold this man with my jutsu for a few minutes." He adjusted her so that he was supporting her weight. Even though unmoving, the man was strong and Shikamaru could feel his technique being weakened.

"But not for long."

"It's okay. Be my eyes."

"Y-yes." Hinata held on to Shikamaru's neck and forced her remaining chakra to build on her forehead. The moment that she did, she felt the intense throbbing of her veins located around her eyes. It made her groan and Shikamaru placed a hand around her waist.

"Can you spot Sai?"

"Circling above. A few meters to the left—" Hinata paused and hissed her breath out. "Shikamaru-kun, there are a few others…"

The man who was still bound by the Nara's Jutsu chuckled. "Don't think you can get away with this… Hyuga-san. I don't have comrades but I sure got my fellow _workers_ with me. And there are no forces here on earth that is going to stop us from getting you."

"You're annoying."

"Just give her up Leaf nin. The we'll let you go without a scratch."

" I'm afraid it is not that easy." Shikamaru scowled, brain gears analyzing everything.

He could try to fight them off with Sai—for it was vital to know what these people want and who was ordering them to do such a dangerous and risky act. It may be an invitation for war from other unknown villages or some kind of betrayal. With him and Sai's abilities, he was confident that they could take them down.

Or at least try.

But then again, Hinata's condition should also be taken into account and it was the most important account of all. Naruto had personally ordered him to watch out and protect her. Sai was just above them and he could provide an escape route while Hinata needs medical attention and they have no time to lose—not to mention that there are still enemy characters already edging towards them.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered and slowly backed away. His mind had already conjured thousands of counter attack and escape plans but they all ended for the benefit of one person.

Uzumaki Hinata.

Hinata felt the Nara tense as he weaved more hand seals. With her Byakugan, she watched as the man who covered himself under the illusion of a young girl earlier got pierced on the chest by a black unearthly form which she knew was Shikamaru's shadow.

There was a nasty, painful howl.

At that moment, Shikamaru made a run for it, holding the woman securely as the other three followed him in the dark. Hinata muttered something about Sai's ink bird above their heads and so he kicked hard on the water and forced his chakra to erupt on his feet. It made his leap much higher and he landed straight on Sai's ink bird.

High above the thick cloud of mist—which he suspected was some kind of jutsu—he was surprised to see that it was not blindingly dark. The moon's light was enough for all of them to see. "Hinata-chan." He let her lean to him as he slowly eased her down into a sitting position.

The woman's shirt was wet with her blood.

Sai pulled out his katana midway from its stealth. "I should go down there and finish them."

"No. They have some kind of illusion jutsu down there that hinders with vision. I also suspect that the thick mist was there doing."

"They are still following." Hinata managed. "They are still following us."

"What are they?" Sai asked.

"Weird humans." Shikamaru pulled the zipper of Hinata's jacket a little lower. The soft skin above her chest revealed a long gash. He pressed his palm on it and tried to put pressure. "If I am correct, and I think I am, they are Kabuto and Orochimaru's experiments that Sasuke was talking about. He described them to look like weirdos but with the smell of corpses."

"The experiments Sasuke is trying to round." Sai nodded. "I see. They are those that got lost and was never found when the fourth war broke out. It has been too long…why are they appearing now and at this place of all places?"

"What bothers me is the fact that they know Hinata." Shikamaru said. This was going to be trouble for sure. "Kabuto and Orochimaru disappeared after the war and we cannot be sure if both or one of them controls those experiments or maybe an entirely different person." He scowled, remembering the snake-like faces of two of Konoha's famous villains. "But that is only if my assumptions are correct."

Sai shifted and looked down. He couldn't see through the thick mist but he could feel different chakras. "They are fast. They could trail us if we continue like this." Without a word, he pulled his paintbrush from his vest pocket and reached for the scroll on his back.

Within seconds, he managed to conjure another identical ink bird. "I'll distract them. Shikamaru-kun, you go with Hinata-chan and find someplace safe so that you can treat her wound. I will contact you after luring them away."

"You got the tracking and communicating device?"

"Yes. I got them." Sai jumped on the other bird. "Be careful."

"You too. Just lure them away. Do not fight them alone Sai."

::

A few hours of flying in the air and Shikamaru found a small island in the middle of the sea. They were not being followed anymore but he still wasn't sure if he and Hinata were safe enough. Even so, he decided to risk a few hours to treat Hinata's wound.

And if Sai was already heading towards them, it would give him some time to catch up.

When they landed, he raised a hand to form a jutsu and the ink bird disappeared. He could just summon it later when they need to go. Grabbing their packs with one hand while the other was supporting his comrade, he made his way under a giant tree and dropped the packs there.

It was already dawn and the sky was a beautiful color of red and orange.

Hinata was drifting in and out of unconsciousness but her wound had stopped bleeding almost an hour ago. Her jacket was already caked with dried blood and the red color was slowly turning brown. Shikamaru gently placed her on the ground and then rummaged his packs for some medical kits.

Later, he will try to contact Naruto and inform him of what happened. At least the Seventh was going to be aware that there are still _things _like those freaks that are trying to disrupt peace.

"Here." Shikamaru pushed a pill inside Hinata's mouth. When she swallowed, he pushed another one and then let her drink from his canteen of water. One was an antidote for poisons that might have been on whatever blade that touched her skin. The other was to prevent the wound from infection. "You said you cannot move your upper body…"

"T-there must have been…some kind of paralyzing drug…"

Shikamaru sighed and dug his medicine kit for another pill. Way to go for him to fail what the Hokage had commanded him to do. "Here." He pressed the pill on her mouth. "This will help."

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"J-jumping to conclusions. I should have analyzed the situation better."

"Well, you thought you were saving a friend."

"I'm reckless." Hinata tried not to cry. Now Naruto wil never allow her to go on faraway missions. She just proved to her husband all over again that she was not a reliable kunoichi.

Shikamru tried to lighten Hinata's mood by grinning. "No. As I said, you wanted to save a friend... Anyone you considers a friend is safe with you and I would prefer a comrade like that anytime...anywhere."

Hinata looked at him in the eyes and he shrugged. "You are not reckless."

Hinata managed a smile. "Thank you Shikamaru-kun."

-o-o-o-

_Urgh... Uncle wants to borrow my laptop. I still want to write/type more!_

_-sulkingcrazychan_


	10. Chapter 10

_The followers are adding up…nice._

_Future projects in Ff? I have a SasuHina plot… but then again, it depends on my mood._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Ten

Hinata watched as Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and was looking at the right side. He would open his mouth as if to say something and then would close it again. He was looking quite embarrassed and after a few frowns, she realized what he was trying to communicate.

"Oh…m-my jacket?" She asked him and looked down on her bloodstained clothing. With dismay, she realized that the stains would probably never leave now that it was encrusted on the cloth. The jacket was Naruto's gift on their first wedding week and she felt so bad. "D-do you want me to remove it?"

"I want to look at the wound on your chest…I have to put some disinfecting salve on it. You probably want to do it yourself but you can't move much right now." Shikamaru still looks awkward but he pretended to speak like it was purely business. A comrade should take care of a comrade… no matter the gender and no matter the status.

But knowing that Hinata was Hokage's wife and that he was requesting her to take off her clothes was not sitting well with him. If it was Ino, it would surely be a no big deal. He had seen his teammate naked a lot of times on their missions, some by accident—which earned him lumps on the head— while some because of duty. There were times that he has to take care of Ino's wounds if she was too weak to do it herself.

But then again, he had known Ino since they were little. Hell, they have been entrusted the InoShikaCho the moment that they were born. If Ino was in Hinata's position right now, it won't really affect him as much.

Hinata nodded but her face looks a little flustered. "S-sure… but—"

"Here." Shikamaru removed his shirt and placed it beside Hinata. "Let's use this as a cover for you. I'll pull the zipper down but I won't look before putting my shirt above you. Is that fine Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry, you can trust me. I am not a pervert."

"I-I know." Hinata smiled. Shikamaru was looking at her calculatingly as if he was waiting if she was going to accuse him of taking advantage. She knew that he was true to his word though, because Nara Shikamaru was never a pervert.

Shikamaru gave the back of his neck one last awkward scratch before leaning down and tugged the zipper of Hinata's jacket. He averted his eyes away from her and made sure that she could see that he was doing so. When he felt that the jacket was opened, he grabbed his shirt and dropped it on her.

He cleared his throat and looked.

The gash on top of her chest was matted with dried blood. It was going to be a source of infection if he doesn't clean it now. The wound was long but the damage was only the torn skin and muscles–not something that was life threatening. Pulling a canteen of water from his pack, he bit off the lid. "I'm going to wash the wound. I'm also going to pour antiseptic on it so it might hurt a little."

Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. "O-okay." She was so not used to Shikamaru tending for her. This has never happened even once. It was very rare to be assigned on a mission with him and on the rarest occasions that it happens, it was only C to D ranks.

Not much happened in those kinds of missions.

"Ow." She gasped when the water touched her skin. The cold liquid bites deep and the sting bad. Something on the wound was making it extra painful—that she knows—because she had been wounded much worse in the past.

"Poison's oozing out." Shikamaru said as he watched some kind of purplish liquid coming out of the flesh. The skin around the damage part was turning red and blue. "Good. That means you will be able move those paralyzed limbs after a short while."

"Maybe it's the poison that's making it extra painful." Hinata said as she gritted her teeth. Shikamaru was pouring liquid antiseptic on it and the pain just doubled. "It hurts more than it should be."

"I'm sorry Hinata…but I have to clean your wound."

"I… I can take it." Hinata diverted her gaze away from Shikamaru's face and looked into the sky. The Nara was starting to scrub the dried blood on the skin around the wound with his thumb."Sai-kun…. I hope he's okay."

"Sai handled more deadly things in his life as a member of the Root more than all of our S-class missions combined together. I believe that he could handle the situation well."

"But I'm worried…"

"He'll catch up to us so don't. I told him not to engage those _things_ in a fight.

"This_ is_ supposed to be a peace mission."

Shikamaru shrugged. "We can do nothing about it. There will always be villains in our life Hinata-chan."

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes. Shikamaru must have put some pain reliever on her wound. The throb was starting to ebbed and she could feel the effect of paralysis wearing off "Those things knew me though… they have intel on who I am. That man—if he was a man—called me Mrs. Hokage."

"Well, you are a public figure now that you are Naruto's wife."

"I just hope that Naruto is alright back home… that those things—"

Shikamaru chuckled. "I would not worry about Naruto's safety Hinata. Your husband is a one man army and you know that."

::

Temari crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the sight of the giant gates. Naruto wanted to do some renovating and she was tasked to see the things that were needed to be changed. The village was a lot safer now that the peace treaties were being discussed all around the continent, but still, it would always be advisable not to let any guard down.

She turned to the waiting Shino—who was taking a break from his academy duties and was ordered to accompany her. Shino Aburame was one of the high rank proctors for the coming Chunin exams so he was also on the job on making the Leaf village look more presentable.

"Hm… change a few rotten wood and on this side and then replace it with metal? I mean… we are in a different era are we not?" Temari asked and tilted her head to the side, mental images of a new and much more modern gate being created inside her mind. She wanted it to be strong and beautiful just like Suna's proud sand gates.

"That is a very good idea." Shino agreed.

"And there should be a few more changes there and at the east side. I think that's the weakest part of all."

"Yes."

Temari uncrossed her arms and stared at the bug user. Shino Aburame was a very quiet person and she realized that she was the one who was doing the talking the whole time that they were together. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered what it's like to be put into a team with the quietest people.

Shikamaru once said that Hinata and Shino were on the same team when they were still Chunins.

_Wow… it's going to be super boring._

Shino used his right sleeve to wipe his eyewear. It was a hot day and sweat and moisture was forming on the tinted glass. "You have a good eye."

"Thanks." Temari huffed and fanned herself with a hand. She was used to the heat since she grew up in Suna but that doesn't mean that she doesn't hate the sweat and the dust. "So how's the Chunin exam preparations?"

"Smoothly."

"Oh… that's good to hear."

"Suna has very strong representatives."

"Of course." Temari said with pride. She once took part in training Suna' participants for the Chunin exams and she knew firsthand how strong the ninjas of the Sand could be. The potential was endless. "We live in a rough place. We have to learn how to be hard too."

" You have a point."

When Shino left after a short talk or chat or whatever it was called, Temari found herself still staring at the giant gates. The subject of the Chunin exams brought up Suna, and Suna brought up the homesickness she was feeling.

Weirdly though, Shino was a really good company even if he was not that talkative to begin with. The words he says are limited but they were always straight to the point and most importantly, with sense.

Temari blinked and caught her mind drifting away from the work at hand. So with a shrug, she adjusted the giant fan behind her and walked to the direction of the Hokage tower. She has to see the Hokage to give him her report. Being a military captain doesn't always mean that you have to stay on the field because there were also lots of paperwork.

As she made her way to the tower, Temari wondered if Shikamaru's mission went smoothly. Knowing her genius of a husband, it was more likely that there were no delays or unnecessary stops. Shikamaru hates doing anything "troublesome".

He doesn't like wasting time.

::

Hinata gladly showed her hand to Shikamaru who gave her a nod. He was smiling his signature lazy smile and she wiggled her fingers near his face. She was now wearing her Jounin uniform in replace of her stained jacket. The bloody clothing was now stowed inside her pack. "I can move without pain now. Good as new."

"That's good."

"My wound doesn't hurt."

""But you have to be careful still. You are still wounded." Shikamaru flexed his neck. They have stayed for almost three hours in the small island because it took that long for Hinata's body to recover. At that span of time, he would have contacted the Hokage about what happened to them on the ship but the new technological wonder called the_ mobile phone _has no signal to send any message…yet.

The island that they were on was out of range.

"That's why sometimes being old fashioned is better." He had complained to Hinata at the first few tries of using the gadget. Sure it was easy and practical but in times like this, it was better to use a messenger bird.

"I wonder…Sai-kun…"

"He's going to find us that's for sure."

"We have to wait for him here?" Hinata asked. She got to admit that she was getting more worried by the hour. She even has an urge to tell Shikamaru that they should retrace back the direction which they came from and look for the Anbu captain.

But she knew Shikamaru wouldn't allow it.

"No." Shikamaru stood up and pocketed his hands. The island was nice and cool with all the trees growing everywhere. He was actually willing to wait for Sai in this place but too much delay might attract unwanted eyes. Those things managed to find them in a ship in the middle of the sea, what would prevent them when they were on an island?

"But…"

"Sai will find us when we get into a place where we can actually use a phone. Right now, we cannot stay here."

"What if we go back…" Hinata looked down and stared at her fingers. She noticed that the edges of her nails were brown with her own blood. "And look for him?"

"Too risky."

"I am fine now."

"No. Too risky."

Hinata's eyes narrowed just a little, not enough to make the Nara notice. "But I have to protect our comrade. Ino-chan's husband…"

Shikamaru sighed and looked up. The sky was a nice color of baby blue and white. For a second there, the color palette made him think of the woman beside him.

And the bright sun was making him think of a certain blonde haired kage.

"And I have to protect…you." He said, mostly to himself but Hinata heard anyway. He saw her form stiffen when he watched her at the side of his eye.

"I don't need protection." Hinata said in a very low voice. Naruto was clearly thinking of her safety and she loves him more for that, but his over protectiveness was being a hindrance on her mission. Her comrades were not treating her as equal but they were putting her above all else.

She doesn't like that.

Shikamaru—in a more resigned manner—turned his face again to Hinata. She was not looking at him but surely she was feeling defiant and offended. Her eyes were still the same white but it has a certain glint on them that was part anger. He got her point but he could not just risk her like she wanted to. Those _things _were targeting her—she alone—so if anyone was in danger, it was no one else but her.

It was not easy risking Sai… but Sai knows what he was doing and has the skill.

"Hinata…It's not just Naruto."

Hinata's eyes snapped at him. For the first time in their life as classmates, she was staring at him with…disappointment.

"It's Mirai." The Nara picked their packs and slung them all on his back. Screw disappointment. He was doing this for her own good. "I promised her too."

-o-o-o-

Naruto grinned at the sight of Sakura and Ino chatting on the counter of his favorite food both in the whole world.

Ichiraku's.

"Hey ladies." He greeted as he removed his Hokage hat and placed it on the counter. He took the stool next to Sakura and sat on it with a sigh, brushing his long white cloak back. "Free time?"

"Oh, looks like the busy Hokage came down from his tower at last." Ino teased and sipped juice from the glass on her hand. "Good to see you Hokage-sama."

"Don't call me that." Naruto pouted. "It's weird."

"But the others call you that."

"But I don't like anyone from the Rookie Nine calling me that." Naruto reasoned and raised his bandaged hand up and waved at the old man that was standing near a pot of steaming hot ramen. "Old man… one special please. The usual."

"Right away, Naruto."

Naruto grinned and faced the Yamanaka. "See? Old man Ichiraku doesn't call me that."

Sakura saw that the bandages on Naruto's arm were not placed neatly. "Hey, you put that on yourself?" She asked and pointed at it. "What are you thinking? You are going to disrupt the flow of blood. You tied it too tight."

Naruto shrugged. "Hinata-chan does better but I have to do it on my own since—"

"On a mission." Ino finished with a sigh. She was never the needy type but she really missed the presence of her husband. He was not loud and she got to admit that he sometimes was boring, but those little things that he does for her were the greatest.

He would bring her coffee on bed every morning.

He would kiss her forehead every time she was having her mood swings.

He always stares at her with that small smile on his lips.

"Sai is with her… I know." Ino scowled, mostly to herself. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

Sakura reached for Naruto's arm and tried to undo the knot that he made with his bandages. Ino was starting to babble about some annoying missions but she closed her ears to that. Ino's mouth has no limits and it was better to let her have her say.

Naruto shifted on his stool. "Err…thanks Sakura-chan."

"Idiot. You are going to cut your arm off again if you continue doing this."

"Sorry."

"You could have asked for my help Naruto."

"Ah… I will. Next time."

"If you don't, I'm going to strangle you."

"Sorry Sakura-chan!"

Ino raised an eyebrow and closed her mouth. She watched with observant eyes as Sakura gently fixed the bandages on their Hokage's arm. Naruto was scratching his head with his free hand like a guilty little boy but a grin was on his lips.

It made Ino wonder if feelings that have been built up for years could be forgotten in just a few years.

_Idiot Sakura._

Everyone was treating Naruto as the oblivious idiot but Ino wasn't sure if that was the case. Maybe Sakura was the biggest idiot of all.

The Haruno would really have been happy if she only gave Naruto a chance and not wait for Sasuke. The pink haired woman can't just get over her stupid crush.

"Wasn't it the same with Hinata? Never taking her eyes on her childhood crush..." Ino murmured.

"What?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked away. "N-nothing."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter!_

_-crazygurl12_


	11. Chapter 11

-o-o-o-

Chapter Eleven

Shikamaru helped Hinata up. They have to leave now in case someone—

"Shit."

Hinata heard his curse and instinctively activated her Byakugan. In that instant, she gasped when she saw three chakra signatures closing in on them. It was the same chakras that attacked them on the ship. For a split second, Hinata wanted to jump and ran straight to whatever those things are.

Because if they were here, where was Sai?

"Sai-kun." Hinata murmured as she held Shikamaru's arm tight. "Sai-kun should be here right now."

"This is bad." The Nara murmured back.

Hinata closed her hands and clenched. There must be some kind of mistake. Maybe there were a lot more of those weird creatures and Sai was still busy luring some away from them. "W-we don't know yet." She tried to make herself feel assured. "We don't know anything yet so… Shikamaru-kun, I'm sure we'll find Sai."

The Nara nodded. "Let's go. We'll figure something out along the way."

Shikamaru performed a few hand seals and summoned Sai's ink bird again. When it appeared, he hoisted Hinata by the waist to help her climb. She can do it on her own but he was still worried about her state. She was still wounded and he was not good in tending big wounds.

::

Sai opened his eyes and blinked at the Sun's harsh light. He doesn't know why he was lying on the hard ground at broad daylight but guessed something happened when he—

Oh yeah. He got hit.

Pushing his body into a sitting position, he looked down on his shoulder and found that his right sleeve was torn and a big gash was decorating his overly pale skin. Black ink-like blood was dripping from said wound so he placed his left hand on it, putting pressure.

He had followed Shikamaru's instructions about not engaging those weird creatures in a fight but when he tried diverting them away from Hinata, they tried bringing him down by throwing blades and paper bombs.

Those things came obviously prepared.

He remembered being hit on the arm at the same time that his bird turned into smoke. He fell into the water and that left him with no choice but to fight. If his calculations were correct, he managed to kill some of them before he decided to make a run for it until he reached an island and had his needed rest.

He normally doesn't run away from a fight but his wound was making him feel weird all over. He felt some kind of numbness and slowly, it was starting to spread all over his body.

It was paralyzing him.

Good thing he has some drugs with him to counter the paralyzing effect because now, he could move freely.

The only problem now was how to communicate with his other unit members. He lost his tracking device when he made the water dive—and not just that, he also lost his sense of direction when he made his escape. It was also too dark that time to mark or remember any places.

Sai shook his head. "This is a hard one."

::

Hinata deactivated her Byakugan. She was riding behind Shikamaru and was glad to hide under his shadow because the sun was too hot for comfort. They have been flying for hours now, passing from one island to another.

Having jumped off the ship in unknown waters, they don't know where they were heading and if it was the right place to go. They have a few maps with them of course but they lost track of their own coordinates it was now useless.

They were now traveling blindly in unknown lands.

"They are not following us anymore…" Hinata informed the Nara. "We must have lost them on the way."

Shikamaru nodded and looked down in search of a safe place to land. "Can you look for a place safe for us to stop? We need to eat." He asked. Hinata was the only Byakugan user with the widest range. Her Byakugan eyes could see far and wide without hindrance.

A few minutes later, Shikamaru and Hinata jumped off the ink bird which Shikamaru dismissed by a hand seal. They stopped on a small clearing surrounded by giant trees. The aura almost felt like home since Konoha was a village hidden in the leaf.

Hinata pointed at her east side, her bloodline limit still active. "A can see a small town. Maybe we can start by asking where we are."

"We have to change clothes then." He told her. At first, they had decided that it was better if their identities as ninjas were known, but with weird crazy people following them and in unknown lands, it was better if they stayed low for a while. "Hide any clan insignia."

Hinata nodded. She knew what the Nara was thinking. It doesn't need to be a genius to do so. "But my eyes…"

"Let's cover them up."

So it was agreed that they were going to hide their identities for the meantime as long as they don't have any clues as to where they were and how far are they to the real mission that was tasked on them. After eating a light meal of bread and water, they changed their clothes into a casual garb—Shikamaru with his netted shirt and black pants while Hinata chose a light white shirt, not bothering to change her standard Jounin pants.

They also took all the symbols from their clothes off to prevent it from betraying their alliances. Hinata, with Shikamaru's help, hid her eyes by using a few spare bandages and wrapping it around her head. The Nara also instructed that from here and out, there was no using their chakra and skills except when in emergencies.

Shikamaru slung all the packs on his back and Hinata frowned. Even without sight, she was skilled enough to read someone's movements by hearing. "I can help you with that."

"Ah…thanks but no."

"Why?"

"Just pretend to be a weak blind girl."

"Oh." Hinata nodded and adjusted her hair, making it cover most of her face. "I just hoped that the town we're going has electricity. We need to charge our batteries. Then we should contact Naruto and Sai…"

Shikamaru sighed. "That's why I'm saying that old fashion is better. All of these new technological changes are still new to me."

"M-me too actually." Hinata admitted. Being a Hyuga, it was a hard adjustment since the clan prefers to follow the old tradition. Her father even refuses to wear any modern clothes like shirts because he only wanted his old yukata.

Her husband has no trouble about it though, because when he got his first laptop, he was so ecstatic he had spent a whole day typing on the keyboard for "getting-to-know-each-other" purposes.

"Hinata…"

"Yes?"

"We will find a way out of this."

Hinata smiled at the encouragement. Sure that both of them were in a mess right now but she was still glad that she was with a close friend. Ever since they were Chunin, she and Shikamaru has shared some kind of mutual understanding… some kind of deep respect for each other.

And when Asuma died and Kurenai was left with a baby, the respect deepened into a silent but strong bond.

"I know." She answered him with a light smile. "You are Nara Shikamaru after all… you always find a way out of everything."

Shikamaru grinned. "That flattery is troublesome Hinata."

After the short talk, both of them proceeded on their way. The small town that Hinata saw was a few kilometers away from the small clearing where they first landed. They could have leaped and used chakra to give them more speed but they were not taking any chances.

When they reached said town, they stopped in front of a big bamboo-made gate. A few sentries were present and were staring at them suspiciously.

The sentries, Shikamaru noted, have weapons that was usually with ninjas. Even if the clothing style was different—because for one, there were no standard vests— he knew that they were Shinobi. The chakra signatures were too strong. Subtly edging to Hinata, he wrapped a hand possessively around her waist as his sharp eyes scanned the area, taking any information that he might need.

He felt Hinata stiffen a little with his touch. He disregarded it though, because he wanted to show possessiveness first to ward any males off. Hinata may look like a helpless blind woman but she still has a body and porcelain skin that can attract a lot of attention from the male species.

He has to protect Naruto's wife.

"What is your business here?" One sentry asked suspiciously. He was a tall young man with a bandana on his head. He was wearing dark brown long sleeved shirt with reddish cropped pants. It was also the same style with the others.

"We are… travelers." Shikamaru answered.

"What ship are you in? This is the only town in this island and we know any ship that stops here."

Shikamaru made a mental note about that information. "You see… we came here very unexpectedly. Me and my…" He looked at Hinata who has her head down. "Wife." When he said the word 'wife', he heard a light chorus of disappointed grunts from the other sentries. "We accidentally left the ship that we are in and we are…lost."

"Accidentally left the ship?" The one who was questioning them raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. My wife is blind and she fell off the ship. It was then hell from there for both of us." Shikamaru shrugged and sighed. "We just wanted to rest for a short while and then repack some stuff for our way back. Maybe charge a battery…"

"We have no electricity here."

Hinata mentally groaned. No electricity?

The sentry raised a hand. "So you two came from one of the great villages am I right? Since you speak about electricity and stuff."

Hinata nodded.

"This is just a small town and we do not have enough power to sustain every household with electricity."

"Oh…"

"And if you need supplies, out humble town could provide it for you. The problem however, is getting out of this island."

Shikamaru frowned. The conversation was getting troublesome for him. "And why is that… If I may ask?"

"We have to test first if what you say is true."

-o-

Haruno Sakura heard Yamanaka Ino sighed for the third time.

Lifting her head from the table, for she was writing a few medical notes on a file—Sakura tilted her head to the side and frown at the blonde who was looking blankly at the glass paned window. Ino's arms were crossed and she got a somewhat bored but worried look on her face.

Currently, the two of them were in an office inside Konoha Hospital, both of them acting as the Head Medics.

"He is going to contact you when he can. Trust me. I know Sai because—"

Ino huffed. "Because you two had been teammates for a long time."

Sakura shrugged. "Your husband is on a mission Ino. No need to be antsy."

"I am not antsy forehead!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ino with an amused expression. She was not offended with Ino's insult; she was more amused at such a childish act. "Oh, so we are back to calling ourselves our old nicknames?" She asked and returned her attention to the paperwork. "That's… mature."

Ino blinked, realizing what she did. They still call themselves forehead and Ino-pig for old time's sake but never in a tone she just used. "Great." She muttered and slapped her forehead with a palm. "Sorry Sakura. Yeah… I think I'm antsy."

Sakura smiled. "It's okay. You are worried about your husband so you have all the reasons."

"It's just that I wasn't able to receive any message from him for days!"

"He is on a mission." Sakura reminded her friend.

"I know… but—"

"And Shikamaru—your best friend I might add—is with him. Not to mention that Hinata is too. He is fine Ino. They are all fine. We are not in a war or something so chill."

Ino sighed and uncrossed her arms. "Did Naruto mention anything about Hinata?"

Sakura shook her head. "No." She had brought Naruto his lunches since he was helpless with that and also fixed his bandages. They talked during that time about a lot of things but Hinata was not one of them. Sakura guessed that the Uzumaki couple was communicating so Naruto was not at all worried.

He was acting it cool unlike Ino.

"Sakura…"

"Yes?"

Ino bit her lip. "Naruto is a cool guy."

"Of course he is."

"But he is married."

Sakura froze and the pen she was holding snapped into two. For a second there, she thought that someone poured iced water on her. "Ino! What are you talking about? Of course Naruto is married!"

Ino shrugged. "I am your friend."

"I know but what the hell are you talking about?"

"I am just concerned. You have been spending a lot of time with him for the past weeks and you might fall—"

"We are best friends!" Sakura exclaimed. "You and Shikamaru are best friends too right? And you also spend a lot of time for each other. How about Choji? He is married too. I mean… what the hell Ino? Where did it come from?"

Ino slowly stood up from her chair and removed the medic cloak she was wearing. She dropped it on the back of the seat. "Sakura… Shikamaru and Choji never had any romantic feelings for me. So please do not forget that Naruto had been in love with you for more than a decade. He loves Hinata—that I can see. But sometimes, feelings just doesn't evaporate you know."

"What the—"

"You have been in loved with Sasuke for more than a decade too. I know you understand the feeling."

"But that doesn't mean I am in love with Naruto!"

Ino shrugged again. "But that doesn't mean you can't fall. As I said, Naruto is a cool guy."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter!_

_I think it's going to be more exciting starting next chap since I now have the characters where I wanted them to be._

_Please review!_

_-crazychan_


	12. Chapter 12

_Positive and Negative attracts._

_Fire melts ice and water extinguishes fire._

_Shadows works well with Light._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twelve

Hinata edged closer to Shikamaru as they made their way inside the small town. She can't see much with the bandages around her head so she based it mostly by feeling his familiar chakra signature. Around her, she could hear the stiff movements of the guards that surrounded them. There was also excited chatter all around—a sure enough sign that she and the Nara have gathered attention from the locals.

Shikamaru's hand was gently plastered on the curve of her back, guiding her as they walked. He had proclaimed that they were husband and wife earlier so she guessed that he was living to the act. She was surprised with it but reminded herself that he was the genius.

She should leave the thinking to him.

"Shikamaru-kun…" She whispered.

"It's going to be fine." Shikamaru pulled Naruto's wife a little closer. He can understand if Hinata was a little nervous because out of the Rookie nine, she rarely leaves the village for missions. As the Hokage's advisor, he was aware that Naruto usually lets her take the easier ones. There were also times when a job description really fits Hinata but the Hokage gets out of his way just to make sure that it was given to someone else.

Hinata has been out of the danger game for a long time.

"It's going to be fine." He repeated, just in case she was still feeling uneasy. He knew that he could rely on her though, because there was no better comrade than a clan heiress that has been trained all her life with a ninja's way. But then again, she was still a big responsibility—which made him understand Naruto's over protectiveness because not only was she a princess on her own right but she was also the wife of a Kage.

If someone with evil motives can get their hands on Hinata, there was surely going to be hell.

The guards around them stopped and Shikamaru roamed his eyes around the place. He then transferred his hand from Hinata's back to her wrist as if to guide her. The town that they were in was not as modern as Konoha…though it looks like what used to be the Leaf village a few decades back.

There were no electric posts but instead, there were large bamboo poles with large oil lamps. The houses were more native looking and the people also dressed old-fashionly.

One of the guards gestured at the largest building in sight. The walls were made of wood and flattened stones. "The daimyo of this town is inside. He will know what to do with you."

"And the test?" Shikamaru asked, head gears on the loose on what it might be. Surely they were not going to ask them for marriage contracts?

"As I said, he will know what to do with you." The guard answered gruffly and shoved him on the back. Shikamaru could have remained still but he chose to let the force push him to stumble. That way, the guards won't be on too much guard.

If he showed them weakness, they would surely ease down.

Hinata felt Shikamaru stumble forward and his hold on her slackened. "Shikamaru-kun!" She gasped and tried to grab any of his clothing. She pushed away the urge to use her chakra so that she could see but relied on her other senses instead.

She caught the end of his shirt and pulled him back. It was not enough but she manage to help him regain his balance. Deep inside, she knew that his balance was impeccable and there was no way that a simple shove can make the great Nara stumble.

But what she did was instinctive. She was already doing it before her mind could even process her actions. With dread, she remembered that she made the same action on that ship—which was by the way, the start of their misery.

"Thanks." Shikamaru mumbled, surprised.

"A-are you alright?" She asked, still concerned. Shikamaru has returned to his position by her side and was holding her again protectively. In this unknown place, she was actually very glad for it. Shikamaru was the only familiar thing in this land and _Kami _knows what waits.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata edged closer and was suddenly feeling protective for the genius. She doesn't know Sai's condition and whereabouts and it eats her in the inside. There was no way that she would let anything happen to Shikamaru. She won't lose two teammates in just one mission.

This was supposed to be a peace treaty.

No one was supposed to get hurt.

"I am. Do not worry about me." Shikamaru replied as they made their way inside the large building to meet the town leader.

-o-

Naruto adjusted his Hokage cloak and hat. It was already late—almost eleven thirty—and he was still inside his office with Shino Aburame who have gladly taken Shikamaru's role temporarily while the Nara was still on a mission.

In normal times, Naruto was already at home at this time. These past days were different though, because Hinata was not around. The house was a little gloomy without her and it doesn't feel like home.

"Thanks for the help Shino." Naruto grinned at the bug user who was still filing papers as he stretched his aching arms in the air. He was now used to his new arm—courtesy of old man Hashirama's cells—but there were times when it aches. Sakura said that the pain was normal and it would disappear after a few more months of treatment. "I really hate to trouble you with this especially with the Chunin exams coming…"

"It's okay Naruto." Shino said, closing the metal drawer beside him with a slight creak. "Kiba is helping with the preparations too."

"I should ask Temari to give you a hand. She used to be Suna's Jounin exam proctor. She'll know what to do."

Shino nodded. "Whatever you think is best."

"And let's call this a night."

"You go. I'll finish this first." Shino raised a file. "I'll lock the door when I go out."

"Uh…thanks again Shino." Naruto yawned. "Leave the keys to the Shinobi guard on first floor."

Naruto left Shino who was still engrossed with work. Good thing he has reliable friends like the Aburame, the hard work was bearable with them doing their best to help. Rookie Nine has that kind of friendship that could even surpass the bond of blood-connected siblings.

He was thankful that it was that way.

When he was out of the Hokage tower, Naruto stopped when he spotted Shikamaru's wife walking the opposite way that he came. He waved and called her name. "Uh… Lee is in charge of guard duty tonight. You should rest Temari-chan."

Temari raised a folder. "It's okay. I just have to follow up this report about the village gates. I came to your house but you were not there. It's a little late for this but… I really wanted to have an early start for tomorrow."

"Oy… Shikamaru will kill me if you collapse with fatigue or something when he gets back." Naruto scratched his head. He never knew Temari was this workaholic. She had been working nonstop these past days.

Temari smiled but it was a reserve one. It was always that way. "I'm okay Naruto. You know I can handle it. Besides, Chunin exams are coming and you are pretty busy."

"Oh…talking about Chunin exams." Naruto snapped his fingers, remembering something important. "I'm putting you as a Jounin proctor again. If it is not so much trouble…"

Temari's face lightened up. She likes being a proctor for the exams. She was always one in Suna and it feels good to be a part of a passing ritual for the next generation. "N-no. I am actually thrilled."

Naruto grinned. "Really? That's nice. I'll be pairing you up with Shino. You two do get along right?"

Temari blinked. Shino Aburame… the silent bug user who was Hinata's ex-teammate. "Uh… yeah. I guess."

"That's settled then."

"Uh…sure."

-o-

"My wife and I are travelers… " Shikamaru explained to the wrinkly old man with a long white beard sitting crossed legged in front of them on the floor. They were inside a room that was simple yet beautifully decorated with flowers and small bamboo pots. "She is blind and we are only asking for temporary shelter. We won't be long…just enough time to rest and get supplies."

The old man glanced at Hinata, who was sitting on the tatami mat next to the talking young man. The girl has a fair skin and beautiful hair. If he studied her carefully, he could see that she was high born. "You know… this is a small town and we do not take kindly to strangers. You would understand right? Since we are not that strong in military defense and have to do everything to survive. We live in an island after all… and we have to trade wood and minerals from other villages across sea to avail other things such as clothing."

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck. He was not interested in this town's trade goods but was more eager to find out if they will allow them to avail supplies in exchange for money. "I understand… but we will leave this island immediately…. It would be a convenience for both parties am I correct?"

The elder nodded but there was a glint in his misty old eyes. "You talk like a politician… or shall I say like a man of authority who knows his way in and out of a bargain."

Shikamaru flinched mentally. The old geezer was smart. "Uh… I am a businessman."

"And your wife doesn't look like she is blind."

Hinata grew rigid.

"She is." Shikamaru insisted. Damn… the old man was very, very smart.

"For one, she doesn't tilt her head to the sound of my voice like blind people do." The old man said and looked pointedly at Hinata. "She faces me like she knew where I am. I am a man that is good in reading people's expressions… and I can see by the way her mouth forms into a line that she is observing me."

Hinata cleared her throat. "I am—"

"Mind if I look into your eyes young woman?"

There was a moment of silence and Hinata could feel her heart beating fast. She could hear the sound of slow steps on the wooden floor as the old man walked towards her. He stopped in front of her—she could tell—and she could smell him even if he was still a few feet away.

She inwardly cringed when she felt calloused hands on each side of her head.

"I'll just have a peak my dear so no nee—"

"Hold it." Shikamaru said and he reached, prying both hands of the old daimyo from Hinata. "This may be your land but she is still my wife. We came here with the outmost respect and courtesy and I do urge you to do the same."

The old man raised his white eyebrows.

"No one touches my wife, Daimyo-san."

The old man sighed and then nodded his head vigorously. "Very well said and I am sorry. Please forgive my actions if it indeed offended you both. As the leader of this town, it is my job though, to see and investigate. You are not the first travelers here you know, and we had quite a few bad encounters with people from faraway lands."

"Um…" Hinata cleared her throat. "You can see my eyes."

Shikamaru's eyes snapped to the Uzumaki at the same time that he let go of the old geezer's hands.

"If it means that you will allow us to have the honor of your trust. We only wanted food and supplies and we will be on our way. We are really eager to leave because we have responsibilities waiting for us too. I promise you… we have only good intentions."

"Very well then." The old man agreed. "But there is still a test. I assure you though, that this is a step to that trust."

Hinata nodded. She could feel Shikamaru's uneasy aura so she smiled faintly at his direction as her hands fondled with the bandages around her head. She just hoped that her white eyes won't be recognized as the Byakugan for she was hoping that it would actually make her look blind. This town was located far from Konoha so there might be a chance that people here are not that much familiar with dojutsu users.

The bandages dropped and the old daimyo gasped.

Hinata held her breath and Shikamaru's eyes roamed around the room for possible exits.

"I'm sorry my dear. I now see that you are telling the truth." The daimyo shook his head in apology. "But I just have to tell you this. Even with that handicap, you are very beautiful. Your eyes… even if they cannot see… are pretty."

Hinata lowered her head and blushed at the compliment. "T-thank you."

"But I still have to give you a test though… for protocol's sake."

Shikamaru frowned. "What kind? Do we really need to do that? All we need are supplies to get us on our way… And a few directions won't hurt."

"As I said it is for protocol's sake. We have laws…and I intend to follow it."

An hour later, Hinata sat on the edge of a single sized bed and sighed.

Shikamaru placed their packs under said bed and sat at the opposite edge. "At least they gave us a decent room to stay for this night. Even though the bed is only one…"

"I'm worried about—"Hinata started, but was cut off when Shikamaru reached for her and placed a hand on her mouth. She raised her eyebrows at him quizzically. Shaking his head, he leaned over and placed his mouth near her right ear.

"We are considered strangers here." The Nara whispered. "Let's act like a married couple and talk things later okay? I really have a suspicion that we are being watched."

"You think…?" Hinata whispered back.

"That old geezer is smart. I don't believe any word he said." Shikamaru removed his hand from Hinata's lips and yawned—which was louder than needed—and stretched his stiff arms up. When he did, cracking sounds can be heard. "I'm tired."

Hinata rubbed her temples. "Me too."

There was a small bathroom inside the room and they it used to refresh themselves. Shikamaru was the first one to use it and Hinata was next—bringing her clothes inside so that she doesn't need to go out of the bathroom with only a towel for body covering.

A few minutes later, both of them were clean from dust and dirt with fresh clothes and wet hair.

"I'm worried." Hinata murmured, wiping her damp hair on a towel that was provided for them. Shikamaru was on the floor and was looking at the wooden ceiling. The room was eerily orange because of the oil lamp hanging on the wall. Every light movement they made was copied by the shadows around them.

"Me too." Shikamaru leaned his head back on a pillow. He was staring at the ceiling.

"Hope he's fine."

"He is. I trust in him."

::

"Pretend you are not aware of their true identities. Make them run in circles for a while in this island." A rough voice came from a hooded figure standing under the cover of the shadows. "They should not suspect a thing. I need the woman with the white eyes and to do so, you have to delay them until my men could catch up to them and do the job."

The old daimyo frowned. "I have nins… I can just—"

A laugh came from the figure, making the old man cringe. "Your poorly trained island Shinobi are no match for those two. That girl will see them before they can even make a move.S"

"But they are outnumbered." The daimyo reasoned. If dealing with those two "traveler couple" was the fastest way of getting rid of this fiend, he would gladly do it. This town won't be safe until this hooded figure was not stepping on its land. He has spent years of his life keeping his people safe… there was no way that he would put them in danger now.

"But they are skilled." Was the simple reply. "They can escape easily."

"What are they to you anyway?" He asked. "Why are you so eager to capture those two?"

"Just the woman."

"Why?"

"It is none of your business old man. Just follow the orders if you don't want this town to burn."

::

Hinata settled on the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. Shikamaru insisted that he slept on the floor and no matter how she tried talking him out of it—for she knew that he was tired as much as she—he won't budge, claiming that she was still wounded and it doesn't fit for a lady to sleep on the floor when a bed was available.

She closed her eyes, trying to forget the problems at hand for the moment and tried to think more happy thoughts.

_Her wedding day…_

_Naruto's proposal…_

As she think of her husband, Hinata wondered if he was keeping in mind everything that she told him before she left. Knowing Naruto, he probably had asked for his teammate's help again on simple matters…knowing firsthand that he lacked skill for simple chores such as bandage tying.

Strangely, Hinata felt bitter. She has no objections with Naruto and Sakura's friendship because she understood their bond. She was on a team too…and even though she was already married, Shino and Kiba were still her best friends and nothing can change that.

But then again… there were no romantic feelings between any members of team Eight.

Hinata sighed. Those thoughts were not helping her feel any better at all.

"I wonder…" She found herself saying.

"Hn?" Shikamaru tilted his head to the side.

"Ah…n-nevermind." She figured that whatever she was about to say won't help in any way in their predicament. "It's not that important anyway…kind of nonsensical really…"

"You can tell me." Shikamaru said and closed his eyes. He needed something to divert his mind from their problems for a moment so he focused his attention to the woman. "I'm listening Hinata."

Hinata blinked. "Uh…"

"I'm not talking until you say what you are about to say."

Out of nowhere, Hinata giggled. "You are the second person who told me those exact words."

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Really? Who is the first one?"

"Neji-Niisan."

"I see." Shikamaru closed his eyes again as a mental image of an old friend came into mind. Neji died because he sacrificed his life for his cousin—the same person who was currently resting on the bed just a meter away from him. "I bet you miss him."

"Every day." Hinata murmured. "I take it that you know the feeling more than I do." Shikamaru's sensei and father died fighting for the village and she could just imagine how hard it was for the Nara. Losing a love one was hard… and Shikamaru lost two.

"I do." He answered truthfully, a little amused that he was talking to Hinata concerning deep and private subjects the he usually preferred not to be discussed. Even Temari doesn't ask him questions that concern his old sensei and dad because she knew how he felt about it.

They kind of have an unspoken deal not to talk about it.

"But Asuma-sensei and Shikaku-san is proud of what you've become… I'm sure of that."

Shikamaru smiled. "Thanks."

-o-o-o-

_Please review!_

_Btw… I am sorry if this story's pacing is slow… I don't want the main characters to fall in love in a snap. So unrealistic and I don't like it._

_-crazychan_


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay…just finished reading a DeiHina fic and it is so well written and wonderful I cried at the end. It's so beautiful. (Title: Chaos Theory). Please read it if you have the time. It is quite short but worth it. _

-o-o-o-

Chapter Thirteen

Naruto scratched his blonde head as his electric eyes squinted in front of his laptop screen. It has been more than a week since Hinata's departure and he still have to receive some sort of message from her.

It was unlike his wife not to communicate with him for so long.

It was also the same with Shikamaru and Sai. Even Ino has been bugging him for news about his husband every now and then. Temari was the only one who was calm enough not to ask for her husband's condition.

But then again, it was a mission to Crystal country and that place was very far. He had gone to that island before and the journey wasn't only hard, it was also very long. By tomorrow, if his calculations were correct, Hinata, Sai, and Shikamaru should be arriving at the place.

He mentally noted that he'll contact the Crystal Country's officials then.

If given his choice, he really wanted to contact those three right now but he doesn't want Hinata to think that he doesn't trust her. That's why he will wait for his wife to be the first one to tell him that the mission was a success. Besides, if Shikamaru and Sai chose not to communicate with him too… there must be an important reason.

With a sigh, Naruto closed his laptop and leaned his head back on his chair. He was feeling incomplete and lonely. This was the first time in their life as a married couple that Hinata was away the .

He missed holding her every night.

Suddenly, his stomach growled, making him pout as he stood up from his chair. Without Hinata, he could not eat properly because he mostly relies on instant meals. It was only by Sakura's help that he can—

_Sakura!_

Remembering his pink-haired best friend, Naruto grinned and grabbed his standard Hokage hat from his desk. He knocked a few pencils off the table but didn't even notice it as he adjusted the buttons of his white cloak. He doesn't like wearing his Hokage uniform all around the village since it was the hottest month of the year; unfortunately, he got a few Hyuga elders on his back, watching his every move for any wrong etiquette.

He cares for his wife's clan…really, for he had grown to love her family as his own. But sometimes, he just hates all the formality and clan rules.

Still smiling, he poked his head outside the office door and saw Tenten sitting on the bench beside the hallway. She was examining a scroll on her lap with sharp mocha colored eyes. Her usual hair buns now upgraded into an intricate braid that reached her shoulders. "Hi Tenten."

Tenten looked up and smiled when she saw the Hokage's head by the door. "Oh… Seventh. Good morning."

"What are you doing? Why are you studying those scrolls outside?"

Tenten shrugged and pointed at another door to her left. Naruto recognized it as the Weapon's Department Room and that he had appointed Tenten as the head of that branch. "Why aren't you inside your office?"

"Urgh." Tenten groaned as if remembering something bad. She made a face before returning her gaze to the orange Hokage. "The cleaning team is still inside. I'm studying a few ancient summoning scrolls but some of them contained smoke bombs. I had to get out before it suffocates me and by unborn baby."

"Oh." Naruto nodded, recalling some weird smell he had encountered earlier. "So that smell…?"

"Yes." Tenten made another face. "I'm sorry. I hope it didn't disturb you from your work. I didn't inform you about this because I don't want to trouble you with minor things. I decided to clean the mess myself."

Naruto smiled. "It's okay…and thanks Tenten." He said the words sincerely. "You know, you can use my office for the meantime. You can't really study those ancient scrolls properly on that bench and I bet it's uncomfortable. I'm going out to eat so you can also keep an eye on my office. See? Win-win situation for both of us."

Tenten stood up and picked her scrolls. "Really? Thanks Naruto."

"But no paper bombs inside my office." Naruto warned good-naturedly. "Okay?"

"Yeah yeah... I promise."

"Oh… and there are a few instant ramen and cookies inside one of the desk drawers. Help yourself with them. There's hot water on the thermos. Pregnant women likes to eat right?"

"Yes we do. Chopsticks?" Tenten asked and passed by her old friend. That was what she likes about Naruto, he doesn't consider himself high and mighty now that he was Hokage. He was still much the same.

Just the old and nice Naruto.

"Just dig my drawers Tenten. You will find a pair somewhere in there I'm sure." Naruto waived a bandaged hand and took a few steps out of his office, after that, he paused."Uh… be sure to wash them first. You know…sanitation… for the baby…"

Tenten laughed. "You will make a good father Naruto. I can see that now."

::

Sakura mentally counted the heartbeats as she listened to it using a stethoscope. Moegi—a young kunoichi and Konohamaru's teammate—was knocked over by a force field created by one of her classmates when they were training, which was now the reason why she was having hard time breathing.

Sakura had wondered at first if it was internal and something serious, but now that she had taken a good look, she sighed in relief. Moegi was like a little sister to her just like Konohamaru was a little brother to Naruto—and she doesn't want anything to happen to the teenager.

Moegi bit her lower lip. "Sakura-Nee… "

"It's okay Moegi-chan. Your chest muscles are a little sore." She pressed the young girl's chest and was rewarded with a wince. "See? That's what makes it hard to breathe. Also, the impact messed with the chakra flow near your throat. But I can fix it… you just need to take a little rest first."

"Oh." Moegi nodded. "I was worried that it was something serious."

"Nah. Even if it was serious… I will try to fix it."

Moegi giggled but suppressed herself after a few chortles. Her chest still hurts. "I know Nee-chan. You are one of the best medics out there and—"

"Moegi-chan!" Konohamaru almost yelled as he ran to the bench where the two ladies were sitting. He gave the older, pink haired medic a worried nod before rushing to his teammate. Behind him—also running like the wind—was the bespectacled Udon. "Are you alright? heard about what happened—"

Udon pushed Konohamaru away and kneeled in front of the pretty teen. "Are you alright?"

Moegi nodded. "I am."

Sakura smiled and rose from the bench. She removed the stethoscope from her neck and tucked it safely inside one of her large cloak pockets. "Okay. I will leave Moegi in your care boys. Be sure to make her rest a lot."

"Thanks Sakura-Nee." Konohamaru said as she walked away.

Sakura left the three teenagers and was about to enter her office when she spotted the familiar white and orange cloak of Konoha's famous Hokage. She smiled at the sight like a little girl who just spotted candy. It never entered her mind that she was not supposed to react that way in front of her married best friend.

She was just very happy to care.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Naruto raised a hand and walked towards her. She on the other hand hurried her steps and stopped when the blonde was just a feet away. She then raised her head up, still overwhelmed at how Naruto could be so tall. "How is Moegi doing? Heard she got hit…

"Nah. Even if she's hurt she got two boys who are head over heels over her. Konohamaru really got it bad." Sakura shrugged dismissively. "And Udon too."

"Reminded you of someone?" Naruto asked.

Sakura grinned. "Yeah, you were crazy about m—"She stopped before she could blab the wrong word, realizing that it was going to be awkward if she did. "I mean… we are all crazy but we do protect each other's backs. Good old times."

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. But I'm getting hungry. Would you like to have some ramen? Let's eat."

Sakura clicked her tongue. She heard from Moegi that Naruto joined a few Chunins at Ichiraku's yesterday. "Oy. You can't live on ramen alone. Really… I'm going to tell Hinata of your bad eating habits when she gets back." Weirdly, something rubbed her the wrong way when she mentioned Hinata. She suddenly felt… pained.

Inwardly flinching, Sakura realized that she was jealous of Naruto's wife.

"Aw…come on Sakura-chan."

"Really…"

"Just this once okay?" Naruto pleaded but was still smiling. He knew that Sakura will give in anyway. "Please. I came here to get you because I have no one to eat with."

Sakura looked down. She suddenly felt bad… very bad. She was not supposed to think badly of Hinata… and she was not supposed to feel weird around Naruto.

This was supposed to be a friendly act between best friends.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I'm busy." She sighed. "I really wanted to come with you but…"

The smile from Naruto's lips disappeared and was replaced with an understanding look. "I see."

"I'm so sorry Naruto… I—"

Naruto placed a large hand and poke the pink diamond seal on Sakura's forehead. "It's okay silly. I understand. I am Hokage so I understand better than anyone else the meaning of responsibility. You go do your work and I'll go look for Rock Lee to eat with me. That guy never says no to a challenge."

"Naruto…" Sakura bit her lip.

"Stop frowning Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned again. "Silly woman."

-o-o-o-

Shikamaru shook his ponytailed head and edged closer to Hinata as he stared incredulously at the old man—whom he knew now as old man Hagori. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Retrieve the healing gem from the Spider mountain and then you can have the supplies to continue your travel. Also, I can give you and your wife free passage on one of the coming ships next three days. The ship will deliver silk and thread on this island." Hagori said sternly. "That is the test."

"I don't mean to be rude… since this is your law and all." Shikamaru frowned. "But we have a schedule to follow." He wanted to add that they also have a comrade to find but he chose not."And my wife is blind. I can't leave her alone in a place where she knows no one."

"We can take care of her while you're gone…and if you pass the test, you can be on your way with the supplies you need. We can give you directions too."

Shikamaru saw the sudden urgency in Hagori's voice that he narrowed his eyes. He could sense that something was amiss. The old man was fidgety and was now very rude. He was not like that when they first talked.

"No."

Hagori frowned. "That is a foolish decision young man."

Hinata was listening to the conversation with sharp ears. She could pick up the unease on the old man's voice that she chose that it was time for her to speak. "What do you need the healing gem for Hagori-san?" She asked. "I know it is a test but there must be a need for it."

"It is essential for the town's medical needs. It is also a good test for you and your husband's good will and intentions."

"But if something happens to me… should it still be a test?" Shikamaru asked grimly. "Hagori-san… I think this is too much. All we want are the supplies…we have money to buy it."

Hagori shrugged. "You are strangers in our land so you have no right to question our law. Besides, we are already risking too much by letting you and your wife stay in this town. We have no real knowledge about you two… so I can't just let you have your way."

After the short conversation with the daimyo, Hinata and Shikamaru were left to talk about their decision inside the room that was their temporary shelter. Hagori had allowed them to talk about it in private as husband and wife.

Hinata removed the bandages from her eyes after making sure that the two of them were really alone. Even without her bloodline limit, she could still feel people's chakra so it was easy for her to know if anyone was eavesdropping on them.

Shikamaru sat on the bed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"This is going to delay us." Hinata commented.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru agreed. "And something is fishy about that old man. I don't trust him."

Hinata rested her back on the cool bamboo wall, staring blankly at nothing. "We can leave… but we are surely going to travel blind with the risk of encountering those weird creatures again. We don't know where we are and…and we still have to find Sai. Without directions and supplies, we won't be able to do that."

"Hn."

"If only we can get our hands on a messenger hawk…"

Shikamaru let out a lazy breath and after touching his pointed beard, stood up. "Alright. I'll do it."

Hinata blinked. "What?"

"It's troublesome but the faster we move… the faster we can get out of here."

"You mean the test? W-we are still not sure if it's dangerous or not…"

Shikamaru shrugged. "We have no choice."

"I'll go with you then." Hinata declared.

Shikamaru shook his head. "You are supposed to be blind remember? Stay here and keep your guard up. You have your Byakugan so use it Hinata. If something happens while I'm away., run and track me with you Byakugan. With your range… it's going to be easy."

Hinata bit her lip. She really doesn't want to let the Nara be too far from her. Sai was still missing and they don't have any update on his whereabouts. If something happened to Shikamaru…

Shikamaru noticed Hinata's grim mood but decided that there was no other way. He could think of a thousand plans right now but she was still his priority—Naruto had been clear about that—and there was no freaking way that he was going to fail his Hokage. "I'm going to be fine and—oi!"

He took a step back when Hinata jumped at him without warning. His startled expression was replaced with a faint smile however, when he felt her shaking arms around his waist.

"Please be careful." Hinata murmured with a shaky sigh. Even if Shikamaru had assured her a lot of times that she was not to blame with the series of unfortunate events that happened, she was still very guilty. It was her after all that those creatures were after.

And she was the one who jumped off the ship without any second thoughts.

"Nothing is going to happen." He assured the worried woman who was still holding him tight. Hinata was strong but she was very vulnerable when it comes to the people she considered friends. Earlier, he saw the dark circles forming beneath her pearlescent eyes—a sign that she was very mentally disturbed. "Now… put your bandages back and we'll go deal with that old geezer again."

Hinata nodded and released the genius, reminding herself that there was no use for her to be worried at a time like this. She had been in tight situations before but she managed to creep her way out.

She mentally pep talked herself that she can do it again this time.

When they talked to the old daimyo again, she was feeling a lot more positive, confident that Shikamaru will pass the test and get them the supplies they need. At that same moment, it was agreed by both sides that the test starts as soon as possible.

"Here's the map. I have marked the direction that you should follow." The old daimyo handed Shikamaru a worn piece of brown paper which the Nara tucked inside his thick black jacket. "Be careful since spider mountain is famous for its giant …well, spiders."

"Hence the name." Shikamaru murmured grimly. Something was bugging him about the old man but he could not point his finger on it. It was just a gut feeling but still…

"The guards will escort you out…and your wife can walk with you to the gates. Do not worry, she'll be cared for."

Hinata held on to the Nara's strong arm as they slowly made their way to the bamboo gates. A few guards surrounded them and just like the first time that they walked the street, she could feel curious eyes boring onto the back of her head.

Shikamaru placed a hand on Hinata's shoulder; still keeping the pretense that she needed the guidance even though in truth, she can fight her way out of this place with her eyes closed. Behind them, he could hear two guards murmuring so he stretched his ears and listened.

"_Do you think they're really husband and wife?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_They seemed a little distant with each other."_

"_Distant? They're touching hands silly."_

"_But they can pretend…I mean…something's off."_

"_You're just jealous because the woman's got a nice skin…nice body…damn…nice hair too. Without her eye covers, I bet she's very pretty."_

"_Shit. You're making my mouth water idiot."_

"_If she really doesn't have a husband… then…"_

Shikamaru frowned. Now he was starting to get a little uneasy at leaving Hinata behind. Maybe he was not making the right decision after all. Sometimes, even geniuses makes wrong choices."Listen—"

Hinata tilted her head up. She heard the murmurs too so she squeezed his arm. "I'm going to be fine."

"Okay. This is how far you will go missy. We're near the gates now." One of the guards said and reached for Hinata. "I'll guide you back."

Shikamaru pushed the guard's hand away and glared. He recognized the said guard as one of those who were murmuring from behind. He doesn't like him. "Easy there."

"Just wanna help." The guard said, obviously offended but backed away.

Hinata felt Shikamaru's hand lingered on top of hers before letting them go. She gave him one last reassuring smile before stepping back. If Shikamaru can finish the test—which he sure will—they'll be able to leave this island with enough supplies and information.

Then they'd be able pinpoint their whereabouts and start from there. With Shikamaru's intellectual capacity, Hinata was sure that they will figure something out along the way on how to find Sai and communicate with Naruto.

"Be careful." Hinata murmured, still feeling uneasy. "I'll be—oh!"

To her surprise, Shikamaru grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

Then kissed her.

Behind the cover of the bandages, Hinata's eyes widened in stunned surprise. The kiss was just a big smack on the lips but Shikamaru held it long. Her hands rose instinctively to wedge between them but he held her firmly on place.

She heard a few of the guards whistled. Some even chuckled.

Shikamaru let the obviously startled woman go to face the guards. He will pay the consequence of his actions later but at the moment, it was the most logical thing to do to ward off the male species from his so called 'wife'. It was a show of ownership and dominion.

It was protection.

"Please take care of my wife." He bowed low. "She is blind and clumsy… and carrying our first child."

_Very…very troublesome._

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap!_

_Thank you for the reviews guys! It is a great motivation for me._

_-crazychan_


	14. Chapter 14

_This pairing needs a lot more love…really._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fourteen

Hinata felt like a bucket full of ice was thrown at her. She took a step back, bewildered mostly but Shikamaru enclosed her with a hug. "Shika…" She murmured when her mouth was hidden from view from the other guards. "W-what…"

"I have to go." Shikamaru squeezed her hand meaningfully. Hinata was still stiff so he gestured for a guard to hold the woman. There was no time to ease her surprise right now but he'll explain it later. "Please be careful."

The sooner he was off, the faster both of them can get out of this place.

The guard scratched his head awkwardly. "Uh…sure."

When the Nara was out of presence, Hinata was escorted back to the room. Now that the guards thought that she was pregnant, none whispered anything about her. Actually, they were extra gentle to her and more polite.

Hinata closed the door after politely thanking the guards before they left. When she was sure that the door was securely locked and no one was near anywhere the room, she placed a hand on her belly and activated her Byakugan.

No change in her chakra flow…

No new life.

There was nothing.

Hinata deactivated her bloodline limit and slumped on the bed. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew Shikamaru did what he has to do. She trusted his genius of a mind so there must be an explanation to all of it when he gets back.

But he kissed her…on the lips.

Aside from Naruto, he was the only man to do that and even though he did it for good reason, it was still a shock to her. Strangely, her mind conjured a mental image of Temari Nara.

_Goodness Kami…_

-o-

Shikamaru, after checking that he was not being followed, let the chakra build on his feet and he jumped, using the large branches of trees as his path. It was faster that way and more convenient, giving him a wide range because of his high vintage point.

He groaned. _Naruto is not going to let me hear the end of this._

Suddenly, he stopped and looked around. It was brief but he was dead sure that he felt another chakra signature.

It was very familiar too.

Just as he was about to pull out his kunai—which he had hidden craftily inside his shirt—a large white bird flew above him and he ducked, thinking at first that it was not friendly. The daimyo mentioned something about giant spiders so he wondered if there were giant birds here too.

But when two familiar people jumped from it, he straightened up. Surprised but relieved. "Sai." Shikamaru returned the weapon inside his shirt. "And you are with Sasuke."

Sai landed on the ground gracefully and Sasuke was not far from behind. The ink nin was not in the best shape for a makeshift bandage of cloth was around his arm and some bruises where visible on his pale face. Sasuke on the other hand… well, he still looked like the proud man he was.

Sai straightened up. "I managed to track you and Hinata-chan with Sasuke's help. We just waited for a good time to approach."

Sasuke adjusted his cloak with one hand. He gave Shikamaru one nod and it was respectfully returned. "I saw your ink bird passed by me when I was traveling so I gave Sai the direction he needed. I have no idea of what happened, I could have stopped you two then."

"How did you two…"

"By accident and by chance." Sai said impassively. "The experiments tracked me and Sasuke was there so he helped me. When I told him what happened, he said he caught a glimpse of a flying ink bird flying in another direction."

"Then I don't need this." Shikamaru took the map that the daimyo gave him. It was supposed to be help on his way. He crumpled it and dropped the parchment on the ground. "I assume that Sai told you how we ended up separated?"

Sasuke nodded. "Those are the things I am tracking."

"Just as I thought."

Sai gestured to his ink bird. "Let's go get Hinata-chan and be on our way."

::

Hinata frowned as she listened to the daimyo's footsteps. He was walking back and forth in front of her like he was worried about something. He had summoned her a few minutes ago and when she arrived, she just sat there on a corner listening to the old man mutter inaudible things frantically.

"They say you are pregnant?" The old daimyo asked. If this woman was carrying a child, it was going to be on his conscience if he let her be captured by the cloaked figure that was pestering the village. It was against his will and honor to harm an innocent unborn baby.

But then again…didn't that cloaked figure told him that this woman and her so-called husband were not married?

Then why…?

"Are you…alright?" A small voice broke his train of thought and he stopped walking. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her and stopped when he was just a meter away. "My dear… are you really pregnant?"

Hinata said nothing for a few seconds. She wasn't but Shikamaru said that she was so she decided to just go along with it. It may cause trouble if she says no. "Yes." She answered, wondering why the old daimyo's voice was shaky. It wasn't like that when that when they talked a few hours ago.

The old man grunted. "Are you two really married?"

Hinata was starting to get uneasy. "Yes."

The daimyo sighed. He doesn't know who to believe anymore, but if there was one thing that was worth believing, it was the promise of death for the people of this town if he let this woman go. If she was really pregnant… then he would just have to bear the guilt.

Hinata shifted on her place. She felt something was not right—the dark aura was just too intense. She could almost smell it. Clasping he hands together, she tried to calm herself. She was a kunoichi. She got this.

"My dear…"

"Yes."

"Forgive me."

Hinata frowned and she instantly reacted as any competent kunoichi would do. There was nothing to forgive so why was he asking for one? Besides, she can't disregard the uneasy feeling she was having. Intuition was one of her strongest points and she was going to trust it this time.

She activated her Byakugan and it was just in time for her to see the syringe the old daimyo was about to stab on her neck. "Hagori-san!" She slapped the needle away from her and instead of her neck, it stabbed her on the palm.

Hagori was startled and he took a step back.

"Hagori-san…w-what are you doing?" Hinata stood up and removed the bandage from her head. She hurriedly wrapped it around her palm to prevent whatever it was that was in the needle to flow inside her system.

Hagori's eyes squinted. "You are not blind! He is right…"

"Who?" Hinata asked, bewildered.

"And I guess you are not pregnant either."

Hinata took a step back from the old man who was glaring at her. She was very confused and very, very bewildered. Everything happened so fast it made her head spin. One moment they were talking politely, and then in just a blink, something like this happened.

"Hagori-san… I can explain why… but please—"

"Guards!"

The door flew open and dozens of armed man poured inside the room. It was then she realized— everything was planned. It was too obvious because all the guards were wearing vests when earlier, they weren't. Their faces also tell it all.

What got her attention the most was that all the guards were carrying blow guns and suspicious looking darts.

Old man Hagori crossed his arms. "You are a kunoichi."

Hinata raised a hand up, a sign that she was not fighting. "Hagori-san… we don't mean any harm."

But the old daimyo was not interested. He gestured for the guards. "Seize her but do not kill her."

In that instant, Hinata made a run for it. She headed for the large window at the same time that the bloodline limit was activated. The guards scurried after her, some tried to grab her but she was fast and more agile.

She could have use a gentle fist technique but she doesn't want to harm any soldiers. They were just following orders and besides, she was the intruder in their midst. "Please stop!" She called as she leaped. "I do not mean any harm!"

When she was out of the room, the guards followed, scrambling after her and pushing each other out of the window. Hinata knew they won't be able to catch her so she turned and started running— and she would have continued her pace until she reached the gates if only her right hand didn't throbbed and was followed by pain.

The pain should have been nothing for her, for she was used to cuts and bruises. She was even stabbed by Pein with multiple metal spikes once which almost killed her.

But this pain was different.

It was like she was being hit directly on the nerves, making her fingers shake and knees weak.

She gasped, her attention completely taken by the pain she was feeling—and it was enough to distract her from the path she was running on. She stepped on a rock and stumbled.

Hinata tried to salvage her balance but she was running too fast it was impossible.

Behind her, she can hear the triumphant cheers of her pursuers. She looked back and saw that a few of them were raising their blowguns to their mouths. She scrambled to stand up again but in a small part of her mind, she knew that she was going to get hit.

And there was not enough time to shield herself with her gentle fist.

"Get down!"

Hinata gasped as a hand firmly pushed her head down. Suddenly, her knees buckled under the weight of another body that landed on top of her. It was also at that same moment that she heard the familiar whistling sounds of darts being released.

There was a pained grunt.

Hinata's eyes widened when she recognized who it was. "Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru didn't waste any time. He stood up and pulled Hinata with him. At the side of his eye, he saw Sasuke dropped from the ink bird at the same time with Sai. They landed in front of the guards who were now looking scared at the mere sight of the Uchiha's red and violet eyes.

"Hinata… are you alright?" He asked the woman who was still staring at him with wide eyes. He pointed above them where a large bird was hovering. "Sai and Sasuke found us."

Hinata looked behind her. Sure enough, she saw the cloaked Uchiha dealing with the scared guards one by one. Sai didn't even have to do a thing. She noticed though, that Sasuke was not giving any deadly blows. It was just enough to stun a few and make others unconscious.

Shikamaru flexed his neck and grunted again. Hinata knew that he was feeling the pain from the darts the way she was feeling the pain from the syringe. Without a word, the Nara slumped towards her and she caught him, trying her best to steady them both given the situation.

"Troublesome."

Hinata placed Shikamaru's arm around her neck. "You shouldn't ha—"

"But I did." He said, wrinkling his nose. "No use scolding me Hina."

-o-

Ino removed the gloves on her hands as she scrutinized the new buds of pink flowers on the large clay pots in front of her. It was a new breed and she was very careful about tending it. The flowers were imported from Kumo and it was very, very expensive.

If her husband was here, she was sure that he would paint the beautiful plant exactly as it is.

"Yo Ino." Kiba entered the shop with a grin. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Ino straightened up and smiled at the Inuzuka. Kiba—as usual—was wearing his furry coat open, displaying hard abs and awesome pecs. She rolled her eyes at that. "Hey hot stuff, you might want to button that up if you don't want to give your girl students nosebleeds. Heard Naruto assigned you a class in the academy."

Kiba raised an eyebrow and his wild eyes glinted slyly. "You used to love looking at my abs."

Ino glared at the taller man. "Come on Kiba. You love your abs more than you ever loved me when we were together. Admit it."

Kiba laughed, his rough voice filling the flower shop with a masculine aura. "Get over me. It's more than five years."

Ino shook her head but managed a smile. Even if they had a romantic past which brought both happiness and pain to both of them, she was still glad that they were able to laugh and smile at that experience. Even if the relationship failed, their friendship still remained.

And they had learned a lot of stuff from that in order to improve their current lives.

"But I don't blame you. I'm hot."

"Okay… is that what you want to talk about? Your manly ego?" Ino crossed her arms.

Kiba shrugged. "Interesting subject if I say myself."

"Kiba!"

"Kidding!" Kiba threw his hands up. "Wow… talking about antsy."

"What?"

Kiba leaned on the counter. "I have to let you sign a few papers for me…as the captain of the interrogation department. You see, I have a request for withdrawal of a few S-class files that I need for my coming mission. Intelligence department is still under you right?"

"Do you have Naruto's permission on this?"

Kiba nodded. "Of course. Now I only have to ask your permission."

After a few more minutes of chat, Kiba left Ino's flower shop just as Sakura was making her way in. The pink haired medic gave the Inuzuka a friendly punch on the back which made him stumble. Kiba pretended to be hurt and exaggerated his pain. Everyone knew he was just faking it.

Both laughed at their childishness.

When Sakura was sure that Kiba was out of earshot—which was long concerning that Inuzukas has really good hearing than anyone else—she gave Ino a look.

"What?" Ino frowned. "What's with the look?"

"Kiba is flirting with you."

"Kiba is always flirting with everyone." Ino deadpanned.

"You got a point there." Sakura giggled. "I rest my case."

Ino leaned on the side of her counter and reached for a white towel resting on top of it. She wiped the sweat from her brow and the dirt on her arms. She was still dirty from pulling weeds and fixing pots. "I thought you'd be in the hospital at this time." She told the pinkette. "What brought you here?"

Sakura erased the smile from her face when she remembered how serious her problem was. "I need to…ask your advice."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Advice?"

Sakura sighed and looked at the door that leads to Ino's garden. Ino saw where her eyes are so she threw the towel and gestured for Sakura to follow. "Come on, let's go to the back." When they reach the garden, Ino sat on the grass. Sakura followed. "What?"

Sakura bit her lip. "You were right."

Ino blinked. "About what?"

"Naruto…"

Ino's mouth slowly formed into an O. She remembered the last time that she and Sakura talked about Naruto and it didn't end up well. "Shit. Did Naruto showed any—"

"No!" Sakura snapped. "Ino… it's not Naruto."

"Then who?"

"I think it's…" Sakura looked away.

"Can you please be more specific and descriptive Sakura? You are messing with my head here."

"I think… I am starting to…"

Ino's eyes widened. She doesn't need to be a mind reader in order to know what Sakura was about to say. "Double shit."

Sakura's shoulder slumped. "I know. Double shit."

-o-

Shikamaru examined a dart he was holding as Hinata pulled the others off his back. "Neuro-sting dart." Back in Konoha, weapons like this were mostly distributed to the Anbu. "That explains the nerves…"

Hinata grunted softly from behind. It has been a few hours since they left the small town. They were currently above skies, riding on Sai's ink bird. Not far from them, Sasuke and Sai were on another one. "Good thing we found some antidote back there. We would have been paralyzed."

"Well…the daimyo doesn't have a choice since it was Sasuke who was asking him." He said as his lips tilted at the sides, mentally rewinding the scene where the old man pleaded mercy for him and his town. He mentioned something about doing what he did for the sake of the village but that was it.

The old man won't say anything more.

"Something was wrong though… I can feel that there was something the old man was not telling us. He looked scared."

"Maybe, but we are away from that island now."

Hinata realized that the Nara has a point.

"Hinata…" Shikamaru started. "About the…I mean…what I did before leaving to take the test—"

"It's okay Shikamaru-kun. You are doing it for my sake. I understand." In truth, she was still confused but she chose not to discuss it since her cheeks started to feel heated. The feel of Shikamaru's lips was still fresh and she doesn't want to engage on any awkward conversation.

"You must have been…surprised."

To that, Hinata giggled a little, recalling her reaction when the Nara said she was pregnant. She got to admit that it turned her world upside down a bit. "More than surprised actually."

"I'm sorry Hinata."

Hinata shook her head, her long hair being whipped back by the strong wind. She was about to open her mouth to let out some appeasing words but another strong gush of wind hit them both on the face, making Shikamaru jerk his head back at the same time that Hinata leaned forward.

Their foreheads collided and both instinctively leaned away at the same time. Hinata closed her eye, one hand snapping to the already red spot while Shikamaru rubbed his forehead with a thumb. "You have a hard forehead Hinata. I'll give you that." Shikamaru muttered. "Are you okay?" He adjusted his position so that he was facing her.

To his surprise, Hinata was smiling.

And the smile slowly turned into laughter.

Hinata laughed, and Shikamaru noticed how carefree it was. It was the first time that he heard her laugh like that for a long time. Usually, Hinata just smiles. He blinked once and then closed his mouth, choosing to listen to her voice.

"I'm s-sorry…" Hinata tried to let the laughter die but she was still shaking from it. It was a silly thing but she was feeling so relieved at being rescued everything seems so light. "It's just… It's just… funny."

Shikamaru's lips tilted lazily at the side. He watched as Hinata's long blue hair danced around them like silk threads. "Troublesome." He muttered, but he doesn't feel troubled at all.

A few hours later, just as it was about to turn dark, they found a small cave on a small inhabited island where they could spend the night. They agreed to choose the place because they saw that there was a small river where they could get some clean water and wash things up.

Instantly, Hinata tried to examine Sai's wounded arm as best as non-medics could. The bone was broken and the flesh torn. But seeing it was not anywhere lethal; she made him a poultice out of a few herbal plants she found growing near the cave.

Hinata watched in the corner of her eye as Shikamaru and Sasuke discussed something so grimly. She was now tending the small fire in the middle of the cave and she can't hear everything that the two were talking about with all the cackling sounds.

Uchiha Sasuke looks different from what she could remember. He was not always within the village so there was very little chance that he would be seen. His has grown much taller and his hair longer—which actually made him looked a lot like Madara Uchiha.

The memory of the Fourth Great Shinobi War made Hinata flinch.

There were just too many painful memories during that dark time… and one of it—or actually her greatest pain—was losing Neji. There were still nights that she would find herself crying for her dear cousin. Sure she survived the pain, but the sorrow never really left.

Hinata took a deep breath and her eyes landed on Sai's dirty bandages.

_That won't do_

Rising up, she pulled a spare shirt from her pack—which they were able to get before they left Hagori's small town—and poke Sai on the leg. The ink nin was sitting beside her and he looked up with impassive eyes.

"Hinata-chan."

"I'll go wash this so that we can replace those dirty strips of cloth." She motioned to his arm.

"I'll go with you."

"No. The river is very near. I'll be fine."

She left the cave, not even giving the two men across from her a second glance who in return, didn't even notice her walked away—they were too immersed with the topic they were discussing. She knew they were talking about those weird things that were after them.

Or after her.

When Hinata reached the river, she washed the cloth and left it on a nearby tree branch to dry a little while she washes her face. The water was cool and clean that she was tempted to just jumped in and give herself the luxury of a full bath.

After a few more thoughts, she decided to just give in. She removed her shirt and pants after making sure that no one from her male comrades decided to follow her. She was just going to be quick and be back inside the cave in no time.

Only wearing her underwear, Hinata dove into the water gracefully, shooting down like an arrow and then bobbing up a few seconds later. She gulped in a large lungful of air and flapped her arms, loving the way the water caress her now dry skin.

The faint light from the moon was just enough to give her a shadowy vision.

Hinata remembered when she was still a genin, and was with her team along with Team Kakashi. Both teams camped in the middle of the woods near a waterfall. Feeling a little bold that night, she remembered sneaking out of camp when everyone was asleep, went to the waterfall, and stripped herself naked.

She danced and played and practiced her chakra control at the same time. What she did was out of character but she felt free because no one was watching…no one was judging…and no one was telling her what to do. She was just herself that night.

She would have stayed until morning but Naruto later woke up and almost saw her. He still doesn't know until today that she was the "dancing girl in the waterfall" but she preferred to keep it that way.

That night was just so special for her she decided to keep it to herself.

"Oy…"

Hinata squeaked and instantly activated her Byakugan.

It was Shikamaru, and he was leaning his back on a tree trunk with both of his hands inside his pockets. Hinata dipped herself a little lower in the water, aware that she was just wearing only her underwear and bra. She was too immersed with her thoughts that she failed to detect that someone actually followed her.

Shikamaru shrugged. "Don't worry. I can't see much in this darkness Hinata. I am not like you."

Hinata blinked. "I didn't know…"

"I saw you walked out of the cave so I decided to follow after a few minutes." The Nara answered and brought up a cigarette stick from his pocket. "Mind if I smoke?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no."

"Hm." Shikamaru produced a lighter. He clicked it once and a small tongue of fire appeared. Putting the end of the nicotine stick on top of the fire, he sucked. "Continue whatever you're doing. I am just going to stand right here."

"Why did you follow me Shikamaru-kun?"

Shikamaru blew smoke from his mouth. "I am not going to leave you alone out here Hinata. Let's not forget that you are the target of those… defects."

"But Sasuke-kun said he and Sai managed to kill a few and then lost the others."

"That's true."

"So…"

"But I am not letting you out of my sight."

-o-o-o-

_Please review!_

_-crazychan12_


	15. Chapter 15

_So many SasuHina fans! Lol…. I got a lot of reviews about Sasuke's appearance. Wow… never thought the chemistry of SasuHina was that strong… I mean, they did not even talk._

_Oh well…_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Fifteen

Shikamaru could hear the Uzumaki's shaky breath followed by splashing water. Even without looking, he knew that she was cold. It has been a good thirty minutes since he arrived on the lakeside and Hinata was not yet showing any signs of emerging from the water. "Aren't you cold?"

Hinata opened her mouth but said nothing. She wanted to get out of the water of course, but she was too embarrassed because her clothes were on the grassy spot just a meter from where Shikamaru was sitting, silently inhaling his nicotine stick. She was sure that he hasn't notice her clothes yet and she was too shy to ask.

She sighed, hoping that the Nara be the first one to leave so that she could—

"All you have to do is ask." Shikamaru said off handedly, puffing smoke from his mouth. The burning end of his cigarette stick was glowing like a small coal in the darkness.

Hinata's cheek twitched. "Oh…"

"Do you want me to hand your clothes to you?" Shikamaru asked, still not tilting his head to the woman's direction in case she decided to pull her body out of the lake. "I am not a pervert Hinata." He decided to remind her again with a lazy drone.

"I… I know."

"Do you want me to hand your clothes to you?" He asked. He was almost sure that a few more minutes and Hinata was going to look like a raisin.

Hinata bit the inside of her cheek as she crossed her arms over her ample chest. _They_ kept on bobbing up on the water if she doesn't. Lowering herself a bit more in the water until it reached her neck, she called. "Would you please bring me my clothes Shikamaru-kun?"

The Nara slowly rose from his spot and grabbed her clothing, the cigarette still dangling on his lips. "Here." He muttered as he kneeled at the bank and handed her the clothes. Hinata poke a hand out of the water and reached.

"Thank you."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and looked at the big pearlescent eyes of the Hokage's wife. For a short moment, he mentally compared her eyes to that of a celestial body—it really looked like the moon. "Give me your hand. I'll pull you up."

Hinata looked hesitant.

"Won't look." Shikamaru removed the stick from his mouth and dropped it on the grass. He offered Hinata his hand. "Promise."

"Okay…" Hinata placed her wet, slippery hand on Shikamaru's much bigger palm. The Nara's hand was warm and calloused and when it enclosed around her hand, she felt… very feminine. Hinata doesn't know why but it just felt that way.

Shikamaru pulled the Uzumaki up at the same time that he averted his gaze.

After Hinata finished putting on her clothes, they returned to the cave without bothering to light up a conversation. They have a light air of camaraderie around them so polite conversations were not needed. To Hinata, Shikamaru was one of those few who she could be herself.

To Shikamaru, Hinata was one of those few who he felt content not to be vocal. They were both quiet people and simple body language was enough for them.

When they reached the cave entrance, Sasuke was there, mismatched eyes stoic but observant. Shikamaru knew that the Uchiha was waiting for them to return since they were out from visual range too long for a comrade not to worry.

Though using the word 'worry' for Sasuke was a little exaggerated.

"Sasuke, I'll keep first watch." Shikamaru offered. Back in that town owned by the old daimyo Hagori, he managed to get a good rest since he and Hinata were not staying outdoors but inside a comfortable house. He was well-rested and still good to go.

Sasuke nodded. "I'll take second watch."

Hinata noticed a long gash on Sasuke's neck. She hasn't noticed it earlier because it was covered by his cloak and long black hair. But now that his cloak was gone and his angle was just right, she got a really good glimpse.

The wound was healing, which indicates that it has been days ago when it was inflicted.

"I'll take the second watch." Hinata suddenly proposed and both males looked at her. One was with disapproval while the other just amused. She pointed at Sasuke's neck. "You need to rest Sasuke-kun… that should have been the result of your clash with Orochimaru's experiments. Sai too…"

Shikamaru clicked his tongue.

Sasuke subtly repositioned himself so that his wound was hidden from anybody's view. He said nothing and Hinata knew then that it was the Nara's approval she should be asking.

Though why she needed anyone's approval was just beyond her. However, it just felt right to get everyone's approval when they were a part of one unit.

"I am well rested." Hinata insisted.

Shikamaru pocketed his hands. "Fine. But just a few hours Hinata. You can wake me or Sasuke then… no watch guarding until morning."

"Why?" Hinata asked, puzzled as to why Shikamaru was being so strict.

"Because you need rest just like the rest of us."

-o-

Temari yawned and stopped under the shade of a large mahogany tree. She was tired from all the ruckus the coming Chunin exam was creating. Shinobi everywhere were fixing things while Anbu corps could be seen running around the place trying to make everything secure.

And she, as the military head, should be keeping a watchful eye on everything.

"Temari." Lee came jogging towards her, his green tights almost a perfect match for the green leaves everywhere. She smiled at the guy politely, wondering why he was always so energetic and jolly. Oddly, Rock Lee was one of the few people she really, really liked.

Maybe because in everything, Lee was just genuine.

He was an open book.

"Are you okay?" Lee asked with concern. Shikamaru's wife was pale and her eyes glazed.

Temari shrugged. "I'm tired."

"Ohhh… military head is not an easy job."

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to bring you water or something?" Lee flapped his bandaged hands like a fan near Temari's face. "Or food?"

Temari shook her head. "I am okay Lee."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I am okay."

"Okay. I just want to ask if you are alright." Lee smiled and flashed his shiny choppers at her. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Temari replied, touched that Rock Lee was being so nice. When Lee was gone—the guy took off like a rocket on the opposite direction, leaving dust on his wake—she rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. Maybe she should take some rest…

"You should take some rest."

Temari's eyes snapped open and she strained her neck up. Her eyes widened when she saw Shino sitting on branch just a few meters above her head. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "I did not feel your chakra."

"I hid it."

"Or presence…"

Shino dropped from the branch, his cloak rustling with his movement. "You are too… distracted to notice."

"Rock Lee didn't."

"He did. We exchange nods when you were not looking."

Temari huffed and she crossed her arms.

Shino observed the woman behind his eye covering. She was pale and dark circles were forming under her eyes. Her facial expression was tough—like always—but he knew she was not feeling well. Her job was too time and energy consuming.

"You don't look well."

Temari mentally scowled at the remark. "Hn."

"I'll walk you home." Shino said, making the statement not an offer but more of an order. Shikamaru was with Hinata and Sai on a mission… and without him, there was no one to tell Temari when to put her sake above a job. She was one of those few people who work hard until they drop.

"Getting bossy aren't we Aburame?" Temari muttered with a smile. It was not a very nice smile though, for it was more in the sarcastic smile.

Shino however, doesn't seem to mind. "Shikamaru is not here. So it is normal for his friends to watch out for his wife."

-o-

Hinata adjusted the bandage on Sai's arm. "There you go."

"Thank you Hinata." Sai said with his emotionless smile. He raised his now clean and covered arm up to inspect the Uzumaki's handiwork. "It feels a lot better now."

Hinata gave Sai's shoulder one last gentle pat before standing up in order to start making her makeshift bed. Shikamaru was outside the cave, watching the stars and acting as their sentry for the night—he was also probably smoking too.

Her attention though, did not fall on her traveling pack but to the lone Uchiha who was inspecting his katana by the fire.

Inhaling air using her mouth, Hinata made her way towards Sasuke. When she stopped by him, his eyes slowly left his blade and landed on her. He said nothing so she kneeled and unzipped a small pouch attached on her leg and brought out a small vial. "Your neck… its healing but it needs medicine. It might get infected."

Sasuke stared at the vial. This woman was Naruto's wife. He remembered her to be the shy Hyuga who loves to follow the dobe all around the village and would faint every time Naruto was too near.

She looks different.

"I'm fine." He replied. He had worse.

"Can you please let me see?"

Sasuke grunted but decided to just let the woman have her way. The last thing that he wanted was Naruto yelling his ears off because he was rude to the Uzumaki woman. Pulling his collar down with a hand—for he has only one—he strained his neck for the ex-Hyuga to see.

Hinata shook her head and bit off the vial lid. "No good. It's starting to swell." Dropping a small amount of medicine on her thumb, she slathered it on the wound. "This will help."

"Hn."

"I will give the rest of the medicine to you Sasuke-kun. Please apply a small amount on your wound in the morning."

"Fine."

Shikamaru watched pensively the interaction between Naruto's wife and Naruto's best friend… but mostly, his eyes were on Hinata. He was standing by the entrance of the cave—far enough not to be notice by those who are inside.

He shook his head.

Something was bothering him but he could not pinpoint what. It was just a feeling and he was trying his best not to ponder about it too much. With a sigh, he turned his back from the entrance and walked away, only stopping when he was under the dark sky.

Choosing a nice spot with the thick grass, he laid down on it with both of his arms as his pillow.

"I wonder what Temari is doing…"

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap!_

_I'm sorry if it's too short compared to my other updates. I have a few chores to finish and a few assignments that should have been done the other day but since I am the queen of procrastination I wasn't' able to lay even one finger on it._

_Please review! Keeps me motivated._

_-busy crazychan_


	16. Chapter 16

_May I remind you guys again that I am not a native English writer so obviously my grammar is not perfect. I like the idea of a beta reader… but it is hard to find a beta that can keep up with my updating schedule._

_So if my grammar mistakes ruins the flow of the story… my apologies. _

-o-o-o-

Chapter Sixteen

"I'll stop here." Sasuke said and stood up on Sai's giant ink bird.

Hinata, who was sitting behind Shikamaru on another flying bird, turned her head to the Uchiha's direction and gave him a parting smile. Sasuke returned it with a simple nod before he jumped from a height that would make anyone's stomach churn.

But then again, it was Uchiha Sasuke, and he had done a lot of things no sane person would do.

Shikamaru squinted as he placed a hand on his brow, trying to cover his eyes to prevent them from getting burned because of the strong wind. They were now on the way to Crystal country and if no trouble comes on the way, it was going to be just a few more days and they'll be back to the village which they came.

"Sorry we didn't eat any breakfast Hinata. We'll stop by to eat some when we get into a safer place." He told the woman who was busy keeping her hair away from her face. He unconsciously smiled when she almost choke on her own hair. Sighing, he took off the hair tie from his hair and handed it to her. "Use this."

Hinata looked at the hair tie like it was some weird specimen. It was the first time that Shikamaru Nara took it off and it was also the first time for her to see him with his spiky hair sticking out in every direction. "You look…different." She found herself saying.

Shikamaru scratched the back of his neck.

Hinata took the hair tie and smiled. "You look good even without your usual ponytail."

"Ah…thanks."

Hinata tied her long hair into a messy bun. Now it was her turn to watch the Nara's midnight black hair being whipped back by the wind. With surprise, she found out that Shikamaru's hair was long enough to reach her nose.

Some may not know it but she was very ticklish.

Shikamaru heard a light giggle behind him and he looked back again. This time, the view made him shook his head and smile too. Hinata was trying to get his hair away from her face, and by doing so, she looked so childlike.

She was almost playing.

It was not a really big deal—he knew that. But Hinata was not the kind to be so unguarded about her actions. She was very shy when they were kids, and growing up to be the heiress of one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, she was raised to do everything with poise.

So looking at Hinata now, playing with his hair and giggling, was giving him a different effect.

He looked away.

"Shikamaru-kun… you're hair's so shiny."

"I use shampoo." He shrugged.

Another giggle came from the Hyuga.

Scratch that…from the Uzumaki.

Shikamaru could feel Hinata's hand still touching his black, spiky mess of a hair. He doesn't know if she was still playing with it or just trying to get the strands away from her face. Finally, he decided to just let her do whatever she wants and focused his attention on what's ahead. "I have gone this way before." He said, pointing at a river below. "A few more miles and we can stop on a small town. We can eat there, and you can contact Naruto if you like. I'm sure he's pretty worried."

Hinata nodded. Knowing Naruto, he was probably checking his laptop and phone every then. He was not so happy with letting her go on this mission since he said it was too far and out of his reach in case something bad happens. Well, something bad already happened but she was fine.

The whole unit was fine.

"Yeah. I'm going to do that."

Shikamaru raised a hand and signaled for Sai. "Sai. Why don't you fly ahead and check what's ahead of us…just to be sure."

Sai said nothing but he signaled back by raising a thumb. His clay bird flapped its wings two times faster and the next thing, he was gone.

-o-

Mirai Sarutobi crossed her arms in front of the most powerful man in Konoha. She has a pout on her face mixed with an impatient look. "Uncle Naruto… mom said you shouldn't eat too much ramen. You're not following what she said."

Naruto scratched his head with one hand as his other one pushed the empty ramen cups on the trash bin. The young girl suddenly barged inside the Hokage's office and instantly turned into a little monster when she saw the used bowls and cups.

"Mirai-chan…ah… it's just snacks. I'm not eating ramen for breakfast and I'm sure it counts…err…something. I mean, breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Mirai glared at his uncle. "I'm going to tell mom."

"No… Don't tell Hinata." Naruto raised his hands in nervous worry. "Mirai-chan. You don't want your mom to get angry at your uncle right?"

Hinata never stayed angry much long, and sometimes even when she was disappointed, she would always hide it—but that doesn't mean he doesn't felt it.

"You are not obeying her request…"

"I have a ticket to the movie house… best seats in the house."

"You are bribing me…with movie tickets?" Mirai asked suspiciously.

"Ah…no."

"You are."

"No."

"I only accept food coupons."

Naruto sighed and finally gave up. "You are a smart kid."

Mirai laughed, having played with her uncle enough. She really liked her uncle Naruto if was being so… funny. "Okay uncle Naruto… I will let this one pass."

"You will?"

"Not without a prize."

Naruto raised his fist up in the air, pretending to be so defeated. "I knew it. It's so good to be true." He then raised an eyebrow, letting a scary smile spread on his lips slowly. "But no one will know if I clean this mess right now."

"Uh… you're scaring me."

"I am going to eat you with ramen!"

Mirai's ruby eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. In a moment of panic, she squealed and started to run away from the much taller man. Naruto though, was fast enough not to be seen by human eyes and in a blink of an eye; he had scooped her in his arms and raised her high.

She squealed louder.

Naruto let out a maniacal laughter.

"I am not giving in without a fight!" Mirai muttered as she weaved her small fingers together. Naruto recognized the seal instantly and was in a shock. It was a very, very secret jutsu and was only taught to those who have the skill, discipline, and power.

Even the great Jaraiya of the Three Sannins and the Third Hokage wasn't able to do anything to defend themselves when it comes to this jutsu.

"Sexy no jutsu!" Mirai said as smoke erupted from everywhere and a woman without any body covering except for a cloud of fog—which was weirdly enough to cover all private parts—was standing in the middle of the room. She has long black hair with big black eyes and a blushing face.

Naruto took a step back, one hand on his mouth and nose.

Mirai placed her hands on her sides and imitated Naruto's maniacal laughter. "You can't eat me with ramen! Now I will eat you with—"

"What the hell…" Ino's head poked inside the office and her eyes widened with shock. Mirai instantly undid her jutsu and placed her hands behind her back. Naruto wiped his nose as he rubbed a throbbing vein near his temple. "What are you two doing?" Ino stepped in, face like that of a hunter about to round her prey.

Naruto smiled nervously. "Playing."

Ino's carefully lined eyes narrowed. She caught a glimpse of a sexy woman in the middle of all the smoke before it vanished. At first thought, she decided that Naruto was teaching Mirai his famous yet very stupid sexy jutsu—which surely would have earned Naruto a few bumps on the head even if he was the Hokage. "Mirai-chan…. who taught you that?"

"What Auntie Ino?"

"That jutsu."

"Not me." Naruto raised his hands. "But come on! _that_ was amazing."

Mirai looked down, wondering if what she did was going to make her auntie Ino angry. She was just having fun, and there was nothing wrong with fun right? "No one. I learned it by observing Konohamaru-Niisan. I saw him performed the hand seals a few times… It was a prank for Udon-Niisan and it was very funny."

Ino clicked her tongue. "And you decided to test it on your uncle."

Mirai nodded.

"Mirai-chan…" Ino sighed. She doesn't know how to explain it to the young girl but she got to try. Besides, Naruto was not helping for he was grinning like an idiot. It might encourage Mirai more if she doesn't block it now. "Ah… that jutsu is not really for the ladies."

Naruto rolled his eyes playfully at his blonde friend. "You sexist."

::

Sakura stopped a few steps away from the Hokage's office with a basket on hand. She may not feel any chakra except for Mirai Sarutobi's, but she was dead sure that she just heard Ino's voice. Taking a step back, she carefully tried not to make any sound until she reached a good enough distance.

Then she started running.

When she was a floor away, Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow and leaned on the side of the wall. The area that she was in, was near the Intelligence department so there were no by passers that might see her. Taking a deep breath, she stared at the bento inside her basket.

The bento she made for Naruto.

"What am I doing?" She murmured to herself. "Shit Sakura… what are you doing?"

As of late, she has been thinking a lot about Naruto, and how stupid she had been by not realizing that Naruto was one of those people that really did love her for who she was. He loved her—that she knew, but it was before he met Hinata and fell in love.

She was one hell of an idiot.

And now that she realized her feelings, it was too late. Naruto was happily married and never, ever, will look at her again the same way he did when they were younger.

Sakura winced; feeling something very painful stabbed her on the chest.

"If only I could turn back the time…"

-o-

Hinata looked around the small town square with interest. The place was buzzing with people and the air around it was more like Konoha. It was also a modernized place because there were electric poles and more updated clothing trend. Beside her, Shikamaru placed his hands on the back of his head. "This is a nice town."

"It's near Crystal Country so it should also take in the changes." The Nara answered, sounding bored.

"You had been here before?"

"Yeah."

"I see"

After walking around for a bit, they chose to settle in one of the food booths with large overflowing curtains and more old fashion in design. They ate their breakfast there, and after a few minutes of rest, they made their way back again to their original destination.

Hinata knew she should contact Naruto, but she decided that it was more convenient for all of them to just contact their families when they reach Crystal Country. It was because she doesn't want anyone to get worried. Naruto for one will surely ask why the unit was stopping in a small town and using somebody's borrowed phone.

Then questions could start from there.

And she would never lie to her husband, even though it was for his own good.

Hinata sighed and looked down on the vast lands below. The view was beautiful and more magnificent compared to when traveling by foot. Sai was a lucky person to possess such a skill because he could travel this way, anytime he so chose.

It was so refreshing and so awesome.

Hinata closed her eyes.

Shikamaru tilted his head back in time to see the Uzumaki woman smiling faintly while her eyes were closed. He thought nothing about it but strangely, he didn't take his eyes off her.

He stared.

When Hinata yawned, he smiled.

Hinata opened her eyes and found a set of eyes looking at her face. She lolled her head ever so slightly to the side just to show that she was thinking what the problem might be. "A-anything on my face?"

Shikamaru smirked. "Nothing."

"I see."

"I just thought you might fell asleep. You had your eyes closed and you yawned."

"I just like the view… and the fresh air." Hinata answered and looked down again. This time, she saw a blue line in the middle of all the green. It was a river. "It's going to take a long time before I can have a mission like this again." She knew that Shikamaru has a duty to report what happened with the unit every inch of the way.

So there was no keeping the dangers that they had faced in this mission to Naruto.

The Nara shifted uncomfortably. He knew what was inside Hinata's mind. There was no way that Naruto won't freak out the moment the reports were given to him. "I'm sorry Hinata. I can't… cover for what happened." Shikamaru though, knew the importance of telling Naruto that someone out there wanted his wife…and it was someone with evil motives.

"It's okay."

"I'll try talking Naruto into giving you more missions. I'm sure he will understand the moment he hears reason."

Hinata smiled. "Thank you Shikamaru."

"No problem." Shikamaru said and looked away. It was strange, but he could not stare back at her. Her eyes seemed so emotional.

_Troublesome…very troublesome._

Hinata noticed the change of mood in the Nara so she strained her neck to see what was wrong. When she realized that she couldn't fathom what, she poked Shikamaru hesitantly on the back. She felt him stiffen at the touch so she pulled her hand back. "A-anything wrong?"

"No."

"There're something wrong Shikamaru."

Shikamaru looked at her again, this time, he was not looking grim but amused. He saw Hinata looking worried so he knew he has to lighten things up. "You have no Yamanaka blood in you right?"

Hinata smiled. "No. I am not a Yamanaka and I can't mind-read. But I am very observant."

"Prove it."

"Every time you're tense, your shoulders are taunt like stretched strings. When you're worried, your eyes looked smaller because you frown. I know something was wrong because you're tense and worried at the same time."

Now it was the Nara's turn to smile. "Now you are just scaring me."

"I'm just observing."

"Really?"

Hinata giggled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're stalking me?" Shikamaru declared, making Hinata gasped. For a second, his genius brain tells him that he was sort of flirting with her—which was so absurd because he never flirts. Not even to his wife…

When it comes to Temari, he was always straight on. If he wanted to kiss her, he kisses her. If he wanted to—

_Why the hell am I comparing Naruto's wife to my wife?_

Flying next to them on his ink bird, Sai observed them with interest.

Hinata shook her head, now in high spirits. It was rare for Shikamaru to joke and when he does, it was a little bit surprising. Witty and funny too. "I am not stalking you. I am just—"

"Sai." Shikamaru suddenly called, not letting her finish what she was going to say. The somewhat surprising action made her blink and shut her mouth in an instant. "Sai." Shikamaru continued. "I'll round the way ahead…just to be sure."

Sai nodded.

"Hinata-chan." Shikamaru said, this time he was not looking at her. He knew what he did was rude and that Hinata doesn't deserve such treatment. The only problem in the picture was him— and the questionable 'awkwardness' he suddenly felt. "You should transfer behind Sai. I'll check the area alone."

"Why?"

"You're the target. It will be safer for you."

-o-o-o-

Hinata wondered why Shikamaru was avoiding her. Sure he was subtle about it and he was still very friendly when they talked, but she was not oblivious enough not to notice. It has been three days since they arrived to the land of Crystal… and also three days of Shikamaru's weird behavior.

Hinata doesn't know what the problem was, but it all started the moment when the Nara asked her to transfer on Sai's ink bird instead of riding with him—which had been strange because they were always on the same ink bird since the start of the journey.

She tried recalling everything that happened on their way, trying to spot if she did something that might have offended her husband's trusted advisor. To her, the only awkward thing that happened between them was the pretense of being husband and wife…which resulted to an unexpected kiss.

Shikamaru Nara, the second person to kiss her on the lips…

Hinata licked her lips, wiping the apple juice from the sides of her mouth. Currently, she was sitting on the rooftop of the building which was the temporary lodge of the Konohan unit and was nibbling on an apple. It was late afternoon and the sunset was making the crystal-made buildings glow and sparkle.

It was beautiful and she got a perfect view.

Tomorrow, the journey back to Konoha will start, and Hinata couldn't wait to see her husband's goofy grin and electric blue eyes. She missed Naruto very much and there was nothing more comforting than knowing she was going to see him again soon after so much trouble on the way.

Hinata heard a light thud behind her. When she tilted her head back to see what it was, she saw Shikamaru helping himself up on the rooftop just a few feet away from where she was sitting. Dropping the half eaten apple beside her, she lifted her knees up and rested her chin on it. "Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru looked startled when he laid eyes on her. "Oi… Hinata."

"Hello."

"I didn't know you're here." Shikamaru looked at the orange sky with a sigh. Hinata was a good kunoichi, therefore she can hide her chakra signature just as good as any A-class ninja. If she knew that she was on the roof, he could have chosen other places to smoke.

"Are you avoiding me?"

Shikamaru blinked. "No."

"Did I do anything wrong?"

"Ah no."

"Then why…"

"It's nothing Hinata." He told the blue haired woman, patting himself on the back mentally for being such a good liar. Hinata was right. He was avoiding her—even though she did nothing wrong. To him, he was just letting the weird 'awkwardness' that he felt around her evaporate before being close to her again.

It was weird…and he didn't like it.

"You can tell me." Hinata stared at the ponytailed ninja who tilted his chin up in order to examine the sky, it was a habit of him—a habit which she had noticed since they were Chunins. The Nara loves to laze around and just look at the sky for hours.

The habit was even rubbing off on Mirai.

"There's nothing to tell."

"You're shoulders are tense. You have something to tell."

A small smile crept on Shikamaru's mouth as he contemplated on the words. If Hinata was born a Yamanaka, she would have made an excellent mind reader. She doesn't even have to dig in someone's mind with a jutsu just to know if something was amiss.

Hinata gestured for Shikamaru to come closer. She got a feeling that he was already making excuses inside his mind in order to leave. "I want to talk to you about something…"

"About?"

"I want you to sit down first."

Shikamaru scratched his chin but ended following Hinata's request. When he was settled, one hand on his knee which was drawn up to his chest, he raised his eyebrows. Hinata looked down on her dusty sandals and bit her lip.

"If….If you are worried that I am mad about what you did in Hagori's town…" Hinata started, heat creeping to her cheeks as she recalled the embarrassing encounter. "I am not angry. I already told you that a few days back. I know you did it to protect me…You can even leave it out of your written reports if it makes you…uneasy."

"I did it to protect you yeah."

"So you do not have to avoid me Shikamaru-kun. If you want… I am not going to mention anything about it to Temari-chan. You can trust me."

"I know I can trust you." Shikamaru squinted at the orange rays of the sun. Now he knew why Hinata was killing time on this roof, the view was beautiful. Taking a breath, he realized that his actions made Hinata think of different reason why he was avoiding her.

She thought that it was because of what happened between them in Hagori's village.

_Troublesome._

"Okay." He said, deciding that it was convenient if he just ride along. "That sounds much better."

Hinata smiled, glad that it has all been cleared out—never knowing that Shikamaru has different reasons far from what she had conjured."And I feel much better too."

"Yeah…"

Hinata knew it was time to change the subject. Pointing her hands up in the air, she closed her eyes and took a lungful of air. "Got to enjoy this place. It's so beautiful. I got a feeling that I'll never step on these lands again."

"You can enjoy it to the fullest tonight since it's the festival of the moon." Shikamaru suggested, leaning back until his back was on the roof. "That's what the town daimyo said."

"Yeah… you should enjoy it too."

"If I can drag Sai to come along…."

Hinata giggled. "I'll help you."

::

A few hours later, the three Konohans were dressed in their new Yukatas—a gift from the elder woman who was the acting daimyo of the place. Hinata received a snow white colored one which accentuated the color of her eyes more. She also got some help concerning how to tie and decorate her hair from the old daimyo's ladies in waiting.

They made an intricate braid out of her hair which was then left hanging to the middle of her back. There were also beads shaped like flowers on her head.

They said she was a guest of the land so she should enjoy the festival and should look beautiful than the rest.

"You look beautiful Hinata." Sai complimented. He was dressed in a black yukata with a white sash on the middle. He was carrying a small umbrella and he opened it above their heads. "They say that it is custom to put protection above the ladies so that the spirits won't see their beautiful faces and take them away."

Hinata giggled as she looked around, noting that a lot were walking in pairs and under an umbrella. Those that aren't were males…either alone or in groups. "Where did you hear that?"

"I managed to get a book concerning this festival. It is said that this event is to honor the moon spirit which takes beautiful women and let them live on his palace on the moon. So when the ladies walk under the moonlight, they carry umbrellas in order for their faces not to be seen."

"It is a popular myth." Shikamaru added, hands crossed in front of his gray yukata. He was facing opposite his two comrades because he was observing the busy town square. There were a lot of booths selling foods and other stuffs.

He was planning to find something to bring back to his wife.

Sai looked at Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, please hold this umbrella."

Hinata blinked. "I can hold it."

Shikamaru looked at Sai. "Why?"

"I have to excuse myself for a few minutes. I'll be back."

"No…. don't worry Sai." Hinata raised her hands up and shook it. "I'll hold the umbrella… it's just a festival custom and not—"

"Give it to me." Shikamaru said and took the wooden handle. He then edged closer to the Uzumaki woman in order to place it above their heads. Sai excused himself and walked away, disappearing from their sight as he mingled with the crowd.

"You wanna eat something?" Shikamaru asked. He was getting hungry."

"S-sure."

"Let's check the booths." He suggested, looking away from her hair which was nicely done. Tonight, Hinata looked like a…princess. Well, she was a princess in a sense but dressing up to the name was giving it a different aura. He also noticed that a few girls were giving her envious looks.

While the envious looks from a lot of males where directed at him.

They checked the booths, tasting food and checking on things that can be purchased and brought back to their friends. There were also a few awkward moments when some of the store owners asked if they were lovers.

While a few bolder ones just flat out told them that they were a good looking couple. They learned later that festival of the moon was also a festival for lovers.

Every time it happened, Hinata just smiles and politely responded that it was not.

Shikamaru just shrugged it off.

When Sai returned, both of them were holding large paper bags with goods. It was also just in time for them to enjoy the fireworks presentation—which was the highlight of the night according to some locals that they had the chance to chat with.

"It's beautiful." Hinata watched the fireworks explode in the sky in different colors with awe. Konoha also uses fireworks when it has festivities, but this one was different. It was more….

Just more.

"Yeah." Sai said impassively, mentally telling himself to paint what he was seeing when he gets back to their temporary lodge. He was going to show it to Ino first thing when he comes home.

"Yeah." Shikamaru agreed but he was not looking at the fireworks but to the woman next to him. He later realized what he was doing and shook his head.

_Shit._

-o-o-o-

_Please review!_

_-crazychan_


	17. Chapter 17

_Just watched __**the girl who leaped through time **__and I want nothing right now but to curl into a ball and nurse my aching heart._

_Good stories bring so much drama…_

_By the way, I really like the idea of ShinoTema friendship. I think it's cool… no unnecessary romantic feelings involved._

-o-o-o-

"I can see it." Hinata said happily as she pointed at the large wooden gates a few miles away. "It looks different… maybe they did renovations." She could spot new gate braces. The left side of the wooden barrier was also replaced with metal.

Shikamaru stretched his neck up, tired and stiff from sitting on Sai's ink for a day. He was riding alone on the clay bird since he had insisted a few days ago that it was better if Hinata be next to Sai. Hinata had followed his request without question and it made him feel a little relieve. Something was amiss with him emotionally… he could feel it and it has something to do with the woman. He didn't dare to think about it too much though. "Temari said something about preparing the village for the coming Chunin exams."

"Oh…right. I remember Naruto saying something about making the village look good."

Sai wiped the dust on his cheek that was making brown stains on his pale skin. Combined with sweat, it was making him feel sticky. The way back was just as hard as their way to the Crystal Country—or maybe even harder since they have to keep on guard in case something attacked them on the way. They also had to make detours to hide their trails. "Our mission will end when we reach the gates."

Hinata smiled. "Yeah. I had fun working with you two—even if we had troubles on the way."

Shikamaru shifted on his clay bird and slowly moved his head away from the front so he could glance at his other unit members. Hinata was smiling wide, holding on to Sai's black sleeve for support. Their eyes met before he could look away.

"Thank you for everything Shikamaru." Hinata smiled at him—that soft, close-eyed smile she loves to share so much. "I have been the cause of a few troubles on the way but… but I'm still glad to be with you in this mission."

"Y-yeah." Shikamaru looked away. He doesn't know the real reason behind but he was feeling stupid…. like an eight year old that—

_It must be the heat._

-o-o-o-

Hinata turned off the shower and slipped inside her bathrobe. She felt so refreshed, having washed the dust and dirt from her body with clean and cold water. It has been days since she had proper bath and the floral scent of soap was pure luxury.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she placed a towel around her head and walked to her traveling packs. Naruto was still in the kitchen—having offered that he will be the one to wash the dishes for tonight since he noticed that she looked so tired. Based on her husband's actions, she guessed that he still hasn't received the reports for the mission from Shikamaru. Knowing Naruto, he must have sent the Nara and Sai back to their respective families.

Back to their wives.

For a brief moment, Hinata caught herself thinking what Temari's reaction would be now that Shikamaru was back. Shika was not a very expressive man like Naruto, that she had noticed since they were kids so there might be some kind of—

"Hey." Naruto poked his head inside the room with a smile. "What is my beautiful wife doing?"

"Just getting things out of my traveling packs so that I could wash them… I also bought a few souvenirs." She answered with a smile, getting her things out as she spoke. She raised a used sweat shirt but something fell out of it.

It was a picture and Naruto picked it up.

"That's interesting." Naruto said and showed it to her. "You three in yukatas….though I got to say that you look very beautiful Hinata."

"Oh." Hinata took the photo from her husband's hand. It was a photo from that night when they enjoyed the festivities in the land of Crystal. Some locals took it for them and she paid him enough to give them a copy each. She stared at the image and smiled at the not so distant memory. "I am going to put this in a picture frame."

"Give me a copy okay?"

"Why?"

"I'm going to scan it. Then crop it." Naruto said as he kneeled beside Hinata. He wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on the still moist skin on her neck. "Then print it large enough to hang in my office… so that everyone could see how beautiful my wife is."

Hinata giggled.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Naruto jerked his head away from her so that he could look at her face. "But don't believe anything that Mirai tells you okay?"

Hinata giggled again. "You two were quarrelling again?"

"No. She's just… watching over me like a hunter."

"Because you are a naughty uncle." Hinata told him with a smile. "I bet Mirai's reports are going to be interesting." Naruto groaned and she playfully squeezed his nose. He grunted in response and pouted. "And I bet it's about you excessively eating ramen."

"Ah…dunno…maybe?"

"Naruto, how many times do I have to tell—uhmp…"She wasn't able to finish what she was about to say when he cut her off with a kiss. She took in a deep breath, heart leaping at her husband's forwardness. The kiss was firm and she let him have his way…

Like always.

"I love you." Naruto murmured against her lips, hands slowly pulling the binds that kept her robe from falling apart. Her cheeks heated up then, accompanied by soft flutterings inside her stomach. She knew what was going to happen next for she could see it on her husband's blue obs.

The robe slipped open, and Naruto broke the kiss so that he could pull Hinata against him. He took her soft hands and placed them on the zipper of his black coat.

-o-

Temari looked at the picture that she saw inside Shikamaru's bags with a scrutinizing glare. It was hidden inside his folded shirt. Unconsciously, her eyes stayed a lot longer on the white eyed Hyuga woman who was wearing a snow white Yukata. "Guess you had fun."

Shikamaru removed the wet towel from his head, half naked with only a towel to cover his lower body. "We arrived just in time for the festival."

"Is it… nice?"

"The Yukata is troublesome but there's a lot of good food."

"I see." Temari placed the picture on top of the drawer, one hand combing her shoulder-length, hay-blonde hair that was not on its usual spiky do. "Why didn't you called? I was worried for days."

"Sorry." Shikamaru sighed, sitting at the end of their bed. "We lost our communication devices. There's a lot that happened on the way… "

"Like what?"

"It's supposed to be a private mission Temari so I can't say much." Shikamaru brushed a few strands of black hair away from his face. "And it has something to do with the Hokage's wife, so it's a bit more complicated this time."

Temari frowned. "I thought it's a peace mission."

"It was a peace mission. But a lot happened on the way."

"Fine." Temari shrugged.

Shikamaru knew his wife was not fine at all. She was pouting and her eyes were almost narrowed. He stood up from the bed and reached for her arm. "Hey." He pulled the pouting woman towards him. "Hey now…don't give me that face."

"What face?"

"The face."

"Geez." Temari rolled her eyes. She then shook her head as a smile formed on her lips. With a defeated sigh, she raised her arms up and wrapped them around Shikamaru's neck. "Did you miss me?"

"Yeah."

-o-o-o-

Tenten smiled happily at Ino and Sakura. "Be sure to look your best!"

"I can't believe you are finally getting married Tenten." Ino said and opened the small envelope that the Weapon Mistress had given her. It was white with little bell decorations.

Tenten laughed. "I can't believe Lee knocked me up."

"How much will the wedding cost you?"

"Oh not much. It is quite a simple wedding with only close friends and family as guests." Tenten waved her hand dismissively, too lazy to go on with the details. Unlike her friends, she was not the super girly type so wedding preparations and other little bits were left to the wedding organizers. Being lady-like was not really her thing. "Lee managed to save enough and Gai sensei's pre-wedding gift helped a lot. He said we're like his own kids…so he said he will help financially."

Sakura placed the invitation under her nose and sniffed. "Scented paper…classy."

Tenten winked. "I know right?"

"So ah... did you already invited Hinata and the Hokage?" Sakura asked, not knowing what benefit the question was going to give her. She heard a few days ago that Hinata and the others returned from the mission… and it was making her heart bleed.

She was not supposed to feel this way for Hinata was a friend. It was her fault in the first place if she was feeling miserable—for she was the one who continued disregarding Naruto's love when she still owned his heart. But being a woman with a broken heart, she can't help thinking a lot of bad things.

Tenten nodded. "Yeah. Of course I could never forget the Hokage and the first lady."

"Yeah." Sakura faked a smile. "I wish Sasuke's back so that I could have a partner on your wedding."

"Shino or Kiba's available." Ino suggested, making a mental image of the team eight guys with the Haruno. "You will look good with any one of them."

"With your ex?" Sakura frowned. "No thanks. I'd rather go with Shino."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong if Kiba is my ex-boyfriend? There is nothing wrong with that. I'm married now and you two get along well."

"Maybe… but still, he's someone who my best friend once has a thing for."

Ino scoffed. "Correction. I don't have a thing for Kiba. I did love him but there are things that just won't work out. We got over that feeling and now we are good friends."

Tenten groaned. "Let's get over that past news okay? I got more juicy ones."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"When I passed by the Hokage's office this morning, Naruto was having a fit. I heard it's about what happened on the mission with Hinata-chan and the others." Tenten looked at Ino. "You're husband was also in that mission with Hinata right?"

Ino nodded. "Yeah, but he won't tell me a thing. Though I am curious as to why he has a fresh scar on his arm. It was obviously from a blade…a kunai or something. I respect the mission secrecy so I didn't press him for an answer."

"I heard that someone was after Hinata." Tenten lowered her voice. "And they almost got her if not for Shikamaru and Sai."

Sakura frowned. "And Naruto is having a fit?"

"Yeah. Never heard him sounding so…angry."

-o-

Hinata sat down beside Neji's grave and sighed. Naruto already knew of what happened during the trip to Crystal country and he was ordering a bunch of trusted nins to look for those weird experiments that almost killed her. Kiba was included in the group and just like Naruto, he was also very, very angry for what happened.

She sighed again.

"Nii-san… I don't want our training together to be wasted. I want to be a kunoichi who can still serve the village that I—"

"Hey."

Hinata wheeled around. "Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru was just a few steps behind her, hands inside his pockets. He was looking at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Hinata rose from the grassy ground that she was sitting on. Dusting her pants, she managed to smile. She knew what he was apologizing for… even there was really nothing to apologize. "It's you job. Naruto is just…being a husband."

"Yeah." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. "But I still feel bad."

"You don't have to feel bad."

"I'm trying."

Hinata's smile grew wider. "Try harder." She then pointed at the clear blue sky. "You love sky watching don't you Shikamaru… can I ask why?"

Shikamaru tilted his bearded chin up. "It makes me feel better."

"Why don't we watch it for now?" She suddenly proposed, sitting back on her spot again. "To be honest with you…I'm feeling a little down today and m-maybe what makes you feel better might help me feel better too."

"Won't Naruto be looking for you?"

"He knows that I want visit Nii-san's grave." Hinata answered, pulling her head back and closed her eyes for a moment. She just wanted to have someone to talk to and no one was available except for the man standing beside her. She was feeling heavy in the inside she want to relax a bit."But if you have something to do… It's okay."

Shikamaru wanted to say that as the Hokage's adviser, he always has something to do. But when he opened his mouth to let the words out, he found that he couldn't say it. Instead, he sighed and dropped on the grass a good few feet away from the Uzumaki.

Wasn't it just three days ago that he wanted to avoid her?

_Troublesome._

"You really want to go on missions that bad?" He found himself asking. "I mean…you are the Hokage's wife. I'm sure you understand how important your status is in this village."

"I do but… I am a kunoichi too Shika."

"Tell it to Naruto then."

Hinata bit her lip. "I don't think he will allow me…especially with what happened..."

"You're his wife. I'm sure he'll listen to you."

Hinata sighed and tilted her head so that she could see the Nara. His eyes were glued on the sky like he was reading something from a book. She wondered what it was that he find so amazing by just watching the clouds. "I'm sorry for disturbing you Shikamaru…"

"Nah."

"I'm just feeling a little down so—"

"You don't have to explain Hinata." Shikamaru gave the woman a sideway glance. "You don't hear me complaining right?"

She smiled. "Yeah… or at least not out loud."

The Nara's lips tilted into a lazy smile. "Well, it's rude to say it out loud." He joked. "It's better to be nice to influential people."

"I'm not influencial."

"Says who?"

"But really…thank you Shikamaru."

"You're welcome."

::

Temari groaned when she arrived outside the meeting room of the Chunin examination proctors-to-be. She overslept and was fifteen minutes late. It was not like her to be late but her good husband didn't wake her before he left for work.

She could not blame Shikamaru though, for she wasn't able to tell him about the said meeting and last night—

Well last night…

She stopped in front of the attendance machine and took a card from the wall with her name on it. She was about to put it inside the slot when she noticed something.

A sign in the card says she was already signed in.

"There must have been a mistake…"

A passing kunoichi stopped by her side, noticing her confused face. "Anything wrong Temari-san?"

"Someone signed me in already."

"Oh… why don't you ask Aburame-san? I saw him standing here just a few minutes ago."

Temari nodded and returned the card back in place. She was still confused but decided she could ask about it later. She still got a meeting to join after all.

Pushing the door open, she walked inside the large room. "I'm sorry I'm late."

By the side of her eye, she saw Shino in his usual glasses and hooded cloak. He was standing on the right side of the room near the wall, arms crossed and face as unreadable as ever. She doesn't know where his eyes were directed to but a creeping suspicion was telling her that it was on her.

::

"It looks like a dog." Hinata squinted her eyes, chin tilted upwards.

"It looks like a cat to me."

Hinata shook her head. She got a good vision and the cloud that they were staring at was exactly shaped like a dog. There was no way it looks like a cat. For a brief second, she wondered if the Nara was just messing with her, but one glance at him tells her he was dead serious.

"It really looks like a dog." Hinata murmured.

"Ah… why does it look like a dog exactly?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata pointed with her forefinger. "There's the tail… and look at the—oh." She blinked, surprised. Shikamaru just placed a hand on her chin and was slowly directing the position of her head.

"Because you are not looking at the same angle…" The Nara told her, one hand still on her chin while the other was pointing above their heads. "Now look closely again."

"Oh…" Hinata's lips slowly formed into a perfect O. "I…I can see the changes."

"See? More like a cat."

"No… not a cat. A chicken."

Shikamaru blinked, and then jerked his head backwards and started laughing. "Okay… I surrender. We don't have the same imagination I guess."

Hinata smiled. It was rare to hear the Nara laugh so unrestricted.

It was good to hear.

"Yeah…maybe that's it."

There was a sudden appearance of chakra, and both looked away from the sky and to the young man with a rat-like mask appeared in front of them. "Hinata-sama… you are summoned by the seventh."

Hinata gave Shikamaru a look. "Thanks."

"No problem."

-o-o-o-

_-crazychan_


	18. Chapter 18

_Peace and love to you all!_

_Sorry for the delay of updates. I was just too busy with schoolwork._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Seventeen

Mirai waited nervously as Shikamaru checked her academy report cards. It was given to the rest of the class by her Shino-sensei who instructed them that parents or guardians should be the ones to open the brown envelopes first.

"Dad…say something."

Shikamaru returned the small piece of paper inside the envelope. Mirai's school performance was good, something to be expected from Asuma and Kurenai's daughter of course, but there was something that bothered him concerning the small note that Shino had written on the card.

"It's good. You are qualified for the coming Chunin exams if you continue this performance."

Mirai smiled. "Thank goodness—"

"But."

The smile vanished from Mirai's face. "What is it?"

"You have been escaping classes?"

Shikamaru watched as Mirai's face turned into an expression of guilt. Asuma's daughter may be naughty and sometimes troublesome but being a liar was not one of them. Even before the child spoke, he knew that he was going to hear nothing but the truth.

"I… I am checking up on mom."

"Hinata?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

Mirai placed her hands behind her and locked her fingers together. "Dad… please don't tell my mother about this."

"Only if you tell me what's wrong. Then I won't tell Kurenai-sensei."

Mirai nodded. "Ever since your mission ended a few weeks ago… I noticed that mom was lonely. I don't know why but she was extra quiet. Even uncle Naruto was not his jolly self. It seems like there was a problem between them and I am worried about her."

Shikamaru frowned. He actually noticed the same change of attitude towards the Uzumaki couple. Naruto was still angry because his wife was almost killed while said wife was trying her best to prove that she was a capable kunoichi.

Oh yes, trouble.

He sighed. He doesn't know that Hinata and Naruto has lover's quarrels too. He thought it was only for people like him and Temari who are usually blunt with words and speaks whatever that was inside their minds without hesitation.

Hinata was so submissive and gentle… so why—

_Oh look. Naruto._

Shikamaru saw the white Hokage cloak passed by his field of vision and he waved a hand to Mirai. "I'll see you later okay?"

"Promise me first. Don't tell mother."

"Okay… but this conversation is still unfinished. We still have to talk." He told the young Sarutobi as he walked after the Hokage. Mirai smiled nervously but run the opposite direction where a group of kids her age were huddled. She joined them excitedly.

When Shikamaru caught up to Naruto, the Hokage was looking tired.

"Hey."

"Oy…Shikamaru." Naruto smiled weakly. He just came out from a room full of Hyuga elders who were demanding for more 'Hyuga empowerment projects' and it was downright energy draining. He was considerate when it comes to the Hyuga because his wife was one but really… he was really tempted to just tell them to piss off.

Oh he can't wait to change the clan's ways for the better. He had promised it to Neji when they were still chunins and he was going to keep it. The only problem was, the process was slow. He got to worm his ideas into the hearts of the Hyugas first before he could do anything.

Nobody can change the Hyuga clan's visions in a day.

Hell… even the past Hokages were not able to do so.

"How did the meeting go?"

Naruto groaned and rolled his eyes upwards, little childlike for his age but he was too 'tired' to even care. "Do not even ask."

"Let me guess…"

"Shikamaru. You already know the answer to that."

"Troublesome."

"Yeah."

"Hey Naruto… why don't you let Hinata go and take missions again." Shikamaru suddenly suggested before realizing it. He doesn't even know where the suggestion came from. He actually sort of blurted it out so when Naruto looked at him incredulously, he looked away.

"Why would you suggest that?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru was supposed to be the smart guy…and suggesting that his wife go and risk her life while some demented creature was after her was not a smart idea.

Shikamaru scratched his head. "I noticed that…uh well…"

Naruto placed a hand on the Nara's shoulder. Shikamaru was like a brother to him and he was one of the few that he took advises from seriously. He knew that Shikamaru just wants what's the best for him but this time; he won't follow the Nara's suggestion. "I get what you mean… but you won't understand my point of view since the women that we love are not the same. Yours is a fighter Shikamaru… and mine is a saint."

"I get you." Shikamaru said. "But you know, Hinata is not what everyone thinks she is."

"She's strong yes… but that's not the issue here." Naruto sighed and looked away. "If anything happens to my wife… I can't even imagine what's going to happen to me. She may be disappointed with my decisions for now… but she will understand in time. She always does."

-o-o-o-

Hinata bowed her head low as Hiashi Hyuga responded with a slight wave of his hand. "Thank you for being worried about me father." She said softly, slightly feeling glad that her father was asking her a lot of questions about her latest mission. Hiashi has his own personal Hyuga guards to investigate the matter, declaring that none of two his daughters will ever be harmed by Orochimaru's experiments as long as he was breathing.

"They are targeting you because you are the Hokage's wife. A weakness for Naruto."

"Yes."

"So be careful from now on. Your status as clan heiress was nothing compared to being the wife of the strongest man in the village…and a hero of the last war. I want you to always bear that in mind daughter. Consider yourself a priceless jewel…something that could spark a war when missing."

Hinata never considers herself a jewel or a person of importance—not even once—but the serious look the Hyuga clan head was giving her made her swallow the idea of speaking what was inside her mind. How funny… a priceless jewel? How could that be when in the past, she was considered as the dullest inside the talented clan of Hyuga.

"I will bear that in mind." She muttered. "Thank you father."

"You must."

Hinata left her old house after a few more exchange of words from her father. She wasn't able to see Hanabi because there was a mission and a few Chunins—Hanabi was one of them—were chosen to go to Kiri. It was some escort mission or so she heard—and was more political than anything.

Good for Hanabi then, going out on missions and using her skills for the better.

"Frowning doesn't suit you."

Hinata turned, already knowing who the owner of the voice was before she even saw him. His aura was lazy and his voice too familiar. She can also smell the slight scent of cigarette. "Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru smiled at her lazily, his sharp eyes stretching temporarily from their bored look. "Hey."

"There's a chicken." She suddenly joked, pointing a finger to the sky. The last time they talked face to face, it was near the burial grounds of Konoha's heroes and they were looking for pictures or images that the clouds were forming.

It was childish but it sure was fun. And she remembered arguing with him about one cloud outline.

Shikamaru grinned lazily. "Yeah… I'm still worried about that one."

"It really did look like a chicken to me."

"That past have me worried the most. Especially that those words came from a Byakugan user with the widest range. Seriously, you have the widest range from all your clan members.

"Well, Hyugas born in the main branch has wider range than the lower branch." Hinata answered. It was because the lower branch members were all sealed, and that seal affects the Byakugan by lowering a good one-fourth of their normal range.

Hinata smiled. "Well... for one, I am not using my bloodline limit when we did the cloud watching. Second, people always have different views on things Shikamaru-kun. Maybe…I'm just looking at that cloud in a different way."

"You know what?"

"What?" Hinata was interested. After all, it was rare for the lazy but smart Nara to be so enthusiastic about nontrivial things. Shikamaru usually worries the more serious and political matters, like how to maintain the Leaf's relationship to the rest of the hidden villages or how to make the proud clans agree on something.

"Moon watching."

"Like cloud watching?"

"Yeah."

Hinata's smile became more pronounced. "I love watching the moon." There were a few times when she and Naruto would watch it together before they go to bed. But after he was put into Hokageship, those times were becoming very rare.

"The moon looks like your eyes after all." Shikamaru commented, now starting to feel a little weird since he noticed that he has been smiling since he saw the lady Uzumaki. Sighing to himself mostly, he pocketed both of his hands and flexed his neck. "But of course… We won't be meeting in the middle of the night just to look at the moon like a bunch of crazy teenagers. You can watch it in your window…"

"That's a nice idea."

"I'll watch it too. Then we won't have anything to argue about."

"Yeah." Hinata placed her hands behind her and continued to smile at Shikamaru. She was feeling like a girl sharing some kind of childish secret with him. Actually, they were actually talking some sort of childish things… she was just too lost in the feeling of camaraderie to notice right now.

It was really nice to have Shikamaru around.

"But what if it rains?" She found herself asking, head tilting up in a curious manner. The clouds were a little cloudy so there was no telling if it was really going to shower. She wasn't able to watch the weather report today so she really could not be sure.

"The better. After the rain, it is when the moon is the most clear and beautiful."

-o-o-o-

Naruto watched as his wife settled the wooden chair next to the only window of their room. She was already in her nightgown, her vibrant blue hair rolled into a bun on top of her head in a messy way. He observed curiously, wondering why she was looking so excited.

It was that same expression she possessed when he agreed that she can go to Crystal country on that treaty talk.

Mentally, Naruto scowled. He hated making Hinata feel bad or disappointed. He knew what it means for her to be an active kunoichi, for it was huge part of herself. Unfortunately, Hinata was his wife and as her husband, he should be the one to protect her.

Even if she ended up resigning from ninja work.

Hinata sat on the chair and poked her face out of the window. It was at that time that Naruto rose from his chair—for he was doing something on his desk—and walked to where the woman was. Curiously, he also poked his head out, wondering what it was that Hinata was trying to do.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey…what are you doing?"

He felt Hinata turned her head towards him but he pretended not to notice. Instead, he acted like he was still trying to see something that would enlighten him with her actions.

"Moon watching."

Naruto blinked. "Moon watching?"

"Yes."

"That's something Shikamaru would do."

Hinata smiled but said nothing.

"Hina." Naruto positioned himself behind his wife, leaning his front body on her back and his chin above her head. He followed her gaze and stared high at the dark sky. "I will protect you always… the best way I can. Please don't be angry with me for trying to do so."

Hinata still stared at the moon but she let out a sigh. Her husband was good, it was the truth, and no matter how many times he makes decisions that she don't agree with, there was still no way that she was going to get mad at him.

He was her other half, and getting mad at him was like getting mad at herself.

"Naruto…"

"I'm sorry if I offended you with my decisions. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me."

Naruto smiled. "I know. And I am planning on keeping it that way forever."

Hinata let a small, sad smile hover on her lips. She was happy that Naruto loves her, it was a lifelong dream that she never knew would actually happen. He was too far from her reach it was a shock that he chose her out of all the ladies that has been dying to be with him.

Naruto may not be popular with female population when they were young but he became one after the war.

But strangely, there was something inside her that was feeling a little sad. She doesn't know why but as Naruto held her tenderly, caressing her with his gentle hands, she could not stop herself from letting out a heavy sigh.

And something was telling her that it was more than her disagreement with him about getting her name off on the list of active Jounins.

"Naruto…" Hinata touched her husband's arm.

"Hm?"

"Look at the moon."

"I'm already looking." Naruto replied with a low chuckle.

"What does it remind you off?"

"Why are you asking?"

Hinata shook her head. "Because I just want to know…"

"Okay….it reminds me of the infinite Tsukuyumi." Naruto said darkly, the dark times from years back flooding the inside of his memory again. He doesn't want to remind his wife about it too but as what she said, she wanted to know.

So he was going to give her an honest answer.

Hinata's eyes dropped from the celestial body to her hands. What Naruto just said reminded her of Neji's death and a few others that sometimes still haunts her dreams at night and visits her daydreams during the morning.

She was actually waiting for a different answer.

Something that she thought he would notice since one Nara clan head had mentioned it to her a couple of times.

The moon…

Her eyes…

Even Neji told her_ those_ words once.

"I see." She said softly. "N-nothing else?"

"Hmm….let's see—"

"Hokage-sama." There was a flicker and an Anbu appeared on a tree branch a few feet away from the window. It was a female for the body was feminine and hair fixed into a braid. Hinata observed the Anbu with interest.

She never knew Ino was Anbu. She thought she was mainly on the interrogation team.

But then again, being on Anbu was not something you should tell everybody.

Naruto frowned. He did not make any appointments for tonight and there was no work to be done for Shikamaru already finished all the papers for today while the other extra works like the Chunin exams were handled by Temari and Shino.

"It's Sakura."

Naruto froze. He haven't seen the Haruno for days now, with Hinata back and other important matters presenting themselves, there was so little time to spare. Besides, it seems like Sakura was busy herself. Every time that he tries to visit the hospital, she was always away. "What's with Sakura?"

The Anbu sighed before speaking. "The Uchiha."

Hinata heard Naruto's sharp intake of breath as he straightened from his position. He removed his hands from his shoulders and placed them behind his back. "Sasuke's back?"

"He's gone."

"He pays Konoha a visit without contacting me?" Naruto sounded angry. Damn Teme. Sasuke should know better just to disappear again. The council will be having a feat if they heard of this.

The Anbu shrugged. "It seems like Uchiha Sasuke this time, did not return to Konoha to discuss his missions with you."

"Then what?"

"He came for Sakura."

"He came for Sakura for what?"

The Anbu looked down. "For _reproduction _Hokage-sama."

Hinata took a step back. Even she, who has no connection to Sasuke whatsoever except for their relationship to Naruto, was surprised with the news. Even the Anbu was shifting on her spot, shoulders tense and posture shaky.

"Teme!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto…" Hinata placed a hand on the Hokage's shoulder and slowly turned him to face her. "Go to Sakura-chan. There should be an explanation to this…matter. So please refrain from making unnecessary decisions right now okay?"

When Naruto left, leaping out of their window like death was after him, Hinata sat down on the chair again, face emotionless. Uchiha Sasuke was a smart man, and there was no way that he will do such things if not for deeper purposes.

_Naruto really cares for Sakura-chan._

A few months after they were married—those times that Naruto had been courting her which was by the way, one of the happiest moments of her life—there were a few times that she wondered why he did not court Sakura instead.

Sakura was Naruto's childhood crush—maybe even his first love— and even though the Haruno was still waiting for the remaining Uchiha, there was still a huge possibility that Naruto could divert Sakura's attention and feelings towards him.

They were best friends and Naruto was slowly gaining on Sasuke in terms of physical appearance. In skill, both men were even. So it wasn't at all difficult to fall for the Uzumaki.

"Why am I even thinking about these things?" Hinata murmured to herself and dropped her head on both hands. "It's absurd."

::

Shikamaru Nara was on his way home with a few folders in hand and a cigarette on his mouth. He was walking lazily on the street near the Hokage's house—which was a faster shortcut to his home—and was about to continue silently on his way when he flexed his neck to the side and saw Hyuga Hinata.

Naruto Uzumaki's house has two floors, so the second floor was visible even with the high brick walls surrounding the place. Hinata was on the second, head popping out of the large open window and eyes staring at the dark sky.

Shikamaru smiled lazily, cigarette stick moving to the side of his lips as he did. The woman was looking at the moon.

It was late, and he was the only person standing on the street. Night Anbu guards should be making their rounds at this time but no one could see them of course, at least if they don't want to be seen. But as he observed the woman who showed no signs that she knew he was standing in front of her house, he saw a dark hooded figure appearing behind her.

It was not Naruto.

It was not anyone he knew—there was no chakra signature.

Shikamaru's eyes widened and he wasted no time pulling out a kunai at the same time that he called Hinata's name.

Those creatures that made their mission to Crystal country a mess don't have chakra signatures…

He saw Hinata became alert as she located where he was. But as she wheeled around—maybe noticing for the first time that she was not alone—a hand pressed a vital nerve near her upper spine and she dropped like a bag of hay on the floor.

Shikamaru threw the blade and leaped as fast as he could, stepping on the wall and leaping again to land on Hinata's window. The kunai blade ricocheted when the hooded figure simply repelled it with another kunai.

_Where's the hell is Naruto damnit! _ _He should be home right now. _Shikamaru's feet landed on the window sill and he pulled himself inside. The hooded figure backed a few steps and Shikamaru put himself in front of Hinata, who was unconscious.

"Just give me the Hokage's wife and I won't bother Konoha forever." The hooded figure said, no, hiss was the more appropriate word.

Shikamaru smirked. "Sorry. She's not mine to give."

"Then it makes it all easier for you."

Shikamaru's smile disappeared. "You got to be kidding me."

The figure relaxed, putting his scaly green hand down. It was a man based on his voice and body built. "Or you're trying to own her?"

The Nara looked bewildered but still on his guard.

"I have been observing the woman for days now… and you are always on the picture."

"You're troublesome."

"You are blind." The hooded figured laughed.

Shikamaru smirked and weaved his fingers together. "Thanks for chat but I'm afraid I don't have time for it."

::

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as Naruto sat next to her on the floor. He was still on his night clothes, a white shirt and pajamas. If she was not feeling so forlorn right now, she would have laughed at him and might even tease.

But he could not even look at Naruto right now.

She did not mean to disturb her Hokage but it seems like one Yamanaka Ino decided to meddle with her affairs again.

Naruto touched Sakura's arm and pulled her close. She was shaking miserably and he hated to see her this way. Sakura was strong and proud. Seeing her like this, so fragile…almost breaking, it was giving him a bad effect.

But he doesn't need to ask what her problem was. He may not be a medic but he has good senses—actually better than anyone else.

"Is Teme the father of your baby?" Naruto asked.

Sakura cried harder.

"When?" Naruto asked again.

"Naruto…"

"When?"Naruto's voice became hard. He was not against Sasuke and Sakura getting together…or even committing sex. They were grownups and could decide for themselves. What he was against about was the idea that Sasuke just used the Haruno as a baby incubator. If they are going to get together, they should get together because they love each other.

Because if it was otherwise then both will surely be miserable.

"A few weeks…and I found out that I am pregnant a few days ago."

"Is that why Sasuke showed up?"

"Yes. I sent him a letter…and he came alright."

"But…" Naruto said, knowing there was something that Sakura should tell him.

"He said he'll marry me. I can carry the Uchiha name but that was all I'm going to get. Oh… and as a bonus, he said we could create more kids just to ensure the sharingan bloodline."

"I'll kill him."

"N-Naruto…" Sakura sobbed. Unknown to Naruto, she threw herself all over Sasuke last week when they met by chance on the eastern Konoha forest all because she wanted to forget about the growing feelings she has for him. She thought that if she focused all her attention to her first love, she was going to get away from falling in love with a married man.

And she was actually damn happy. Sasuke made her his woman and she got to admit that there was still some certain satisfaction in it.

But the words Sasuke threw at her face were just too much for her to handle.

It was fucking painful.

"Don't worry. I'll send a message to Teme and—"

"Don't worry. He'll come back. We have to get married soon you know." Sakura tried to make a silly face but failed. Instead, she managed a grimace. "I'm really miserable aren't I? Here I am… one of the most well known medics of all time—even going for the position of sanin, was treated by trash by—"

"Sakura. You are not trash." Naruto said sternly.

"I am."

"No." Naruto embraced the weeping woman and sighed. He did not expected for Sakura to be so emotionally unstable. "Don't worry about Teme. I'm always here to help you. You're baby is going to be safe as long as I'm around. I'm going to take care of you two okay?"

Sakura closed her eyes. What Naruto said touched her heart but it also brought pain like she was being stabbed internally.

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chapter. Please review!_

_-crazychan_


	19. Chapter 19

_I love this story but so engrossed with SasuHina right now I decided to focus on my SasuHina fic these last few weeks._

_Sorry guys! Though I'm back now._

_I am not a native English writer so do not expect for a grammar perfect story—and I don't want another reminder of that okay? It's not very helpful._

_Thank you for reading this story!_

_Ps. I realized that the story's pace is so slow...like boring slowly, so I will try to liven it up a bit and make it fast. Not unrealistic fast pace...more of like fast and realistic pace._

-o-o-o-

Chapter Nineteen

Hinata opened her eyes and the first thing that greeted her was the sight of white ceiling and green curtains. The smell of antibiotics and something that was close to fresh flowers filled her nose. When she leaned a little to her right, she saw a bunch of roses on a vase which explained the floral smell.

Suddenly, she became frantic. She doesn't recognize the vase, or the green curtains...or the white ceiling.

It wasn't her house...

A groan to her left made her stop feeling a little panicky. She slowly turned her head and stared at the other bed beside her own—she just realized that she was lying on a soft bed with a thick green blanket above her that smells weirdly of...the hospital.

The man lying on the bed groaned again and Hinata then recognized the bearded face.

_Shikamaru..._

The Nara was unconscious and a few wires were attached on his chest. She saw because his shirt was wide open at the front because it was unbuttoned. His chest was heaving up and down, as if his every breath was executed hardly. For a moment, Hinata frowned and tried racking her brains for any clues as to why she was with her husband's adviser inside a room in Konoha's hospital.

She was sure that they were in the hospital, since she caught of the Leaf insignia printed on the blanket above Shikamaru.

_But why...? _The last thing that she remembered was Naruto leaving to see if Sakura was alright since she was having her Sasuke-problems...

She remembered looking at the moon because Shikamaru suggested it the last time that they saw each other...

Oh, and she remembered someone calling her name, and it was Shikamaru's voice...though after that she couldn't remember anything more which could help her to determine was to why she was inside this room.

Shikamaru groaned again and Hinata diverted her confused thoughts and leaped down the bed. When her feet hit the cold floor, she saw that she was wearing not her clothes but the hospital gowns for patients. In her wrist, were a few wires that were connected to her by needles and tapes. She hastily removed them away from her skin and ran to the groaning Nara.

Shikamaru was sweating and the first thing that she did was wipe perspiration off his forehead. When her skin touched his, she pulled back in surprise at how warm he was. "S-Shikamaru-kun..." Hinata murmured as she frowned at his condition.

What on earth happened to both of them?

Hinata knew she should call somebody, a medic or someone that she could inform that she was already awake. She should ask for information too, just to clear her confusion. But as she stared at the man's face, sweating and groaning, some sixth sense told her to pull the blanket away.

And so she did.

A gasped escaped her lips as the green colored blanket dropped on the floor. On Shikamaru's midsection was blood. He was bleeding and when she lifted his shirt up to see, she was shocked to see that he got a very deep wound.

With a horrified expression, Hinata turned, deciding that she really should call for someone now. She wheeled around—still horrified—but before she could take a step, a warm hand grabbed her left wrist.

Hinata paused and turned her head back again.

The Nara's eyes slowly fluttered open and when his gaze focused on her, she smiled wearily since she doesn't know the right thing to do—for she was still bewildered herself. There was nothing to smile about Shikamaru's condition but she couldn't help it.

She doesn't want Shikamaru to feel the same panicky feeling she felt. In response, the Nara smiled too. It was just a little...but it was still a smile. "I'm calling someone." Hinata found herself saying. "You're very hot. You've got a fever."

"I'm in the hospital." Shikamaru muttered and his voice hoarse. "Right?"

"Yes."

"I knew it. Smells like one."

"Yeah."

" Are you okay?"

Hinata frowned. "I should be the one asking you that. You're bleeding Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru felt his insides burn but he was too busy mentally cursing his own self. If he and Hinata ended in the hospital, then he was beaten by that hooded figure good and sure. He doesn't remember much of the fight—for he must have blanked out—but he could vouch for the enemy's A-ranked skill and killer techniques. "How many hours am I unconscious?"

Hinata shrugged. "I ... I don't know. I just woke up myself."

"I see."

Hinata's gaze went from Shikamaru's face and to his fingers that were still locked around her wrist. She knew Shikamaru noticed her gaze but he didn't take his hand away. In fact, he tightened the hold. Strangely, she did not do anything to pull away.

Maybe she was still too bewildered to really think about it—like Shikamaru was.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You have no idea?"

Hinata shook her head. "No."

"Someone is after you... and I—"

"I take it that you saved me again."

Shikamaru wanted to say that Hinata saying she was saved by him sounded nice to his ears but it was unlikely so he shook his head. "I got a feeling that we both had been rescued."

"I know. Someone brought us here of course." Hinata smiled and tugged Shikamaru's hand away. She got to go and call someone if she doesn't want for Temari's husband to bleed to death. "But you still saved me...or tried to. I heard your voice"

"Hopefully it didn't sound like a girl's voice." Shikamaru closed his eyes. He remembered calling Hinata's name before she was knocked unconscious. "I remembered screaming so..."

"Don't worry; it didn't sound like that at all."

"Hn."

"I got to call a medic. You're bleeding and—"

"I know."

Hinata gave the man a smile before walking away. But before she disappeared from the room, she remembered something. "You are right. The moon is beautiful."

Shikamaru smirked. "I told you that because it reminded me of your eyes."

-o-

Shino crossed his arms as he edged a little to the back. He stopped when his right shoulder touched Kiba's. They were inside the Hokage's office with a few high-ranked ninjas like Sai and Tenten, with the Hokage giving out orders to secure every nook and corner of the village.

Two days ago, Hinata was attacked by some hooded figure that Shikamaru—the one who oddly was at the scene—did not managed to kill. If Kiba haven't passed by the Hokage's house that night, then both the Hokage's wife and the Hokage's adviser might have been in grave danger.

According to Kiba's report, he saw Shikamaru fall off Naruto's second story house with Hinata in his arms. The Nara was bleeding and he was obviously trying to flee. Kiba then decided to help since it was obviously trouble.

He would've followed the fleeing hooded figure but saw his two friends' condition and made their lives his first priority. He brought them to the hospital and informed Naruto, who was at that moment comforting a very emotional Sakura, about what happened.

"Any news?" Kiba murmured as he leaned on his teammate's shoulder. Naruto was still barking out orders while the others scattered in order to do it. Every time something happens to Hinata, Naruto was turning into a vicious commander worse than Tsunade had been. Kiba could understand the reaction, though he was still confused as to why Naruto was with Sakura the night Hinata was attacked.

It was evening...he should be inside his house with his beautiful wife in evenings for Kami's sake.

"She's still unconscious." Shino answered, his mouth hidden behind his high collar. He went to the hospital earlier and received the information from the head medic herself. "Shikamaru too."

"I'm worried."

Shino nodded and tilted his head to the side where he saw Temari enter the office with her giant fan attached behind her and a grim expression on her face. "We all are."

Someone was after his teammate and that said teammate had been under his and Kiba's protection—and Neji's when he was still alive—for years before Naruto became her husband and took over the job. Really, old habits die hard and his hands etched to grab some sort of weapon and just go after whomever it was that wanted Hinata to be in danger—and he was dead sure that the Inuzuka beside him feels the same way too.

"Now this takes all the drama away from Sakura." Kiba smirked. He knew that he must not feel angry at his comrade. A comrade who by the way was one of those that had save hundreds of lives during the war with her extreme strength and outstanding medic skills.

But really, Sakura brought the problems to herself so why cling to Naruto now for emotional support? She had set her eyes on Uchiha since they were academy students so why so much drama when she now carries Sasuke's child?

A lot of females of the right age will kill for the honor.

No one mentioned anything about Sakura's pregnancy but he was an Inuzuka...and Inuzukas are well known for their sensitive skills and spot on instincts. The chakra inside Sakura's body reeks of Sasuke.

"She and Naruto are close friends. It's the same with us and Hinata." Shino replied with more understanding. "It is understandable."

"Understandable my ass."

"Okay." Naruto raised his voice, a signal that everyone should listen. He nodded when the ninjas in front of him gave him their full attention. These weird threats for his wife must stop now. It was making him go nuts since he wasn't with Hinata when the attacked happened and it felt really bad.

Very, very bad.

"Hokage-sama." Temari raised a hand and spoke in her ever commanding voice. It was even commanding than the angry Hokage. "I placed men near Konoha's weak spots. Spots that are potential places for the attacker to use as a way to enter the Leaf. I myself will personally see—"

"No." Naruto cut off. "You have a lot in your hands Temari. You still have to manage the Chunin exams which are due a few days from now."

"I can do it Hokage-sama." Temari said, offended that the Hokage should think the other way. Even with her husband in the hospital, it doesn't mean she disregards Shinobi work. "I can—"

"I know...but I'm thinking of your safety too." Naruto shook his head and rose from his chair. He checked the faces before him and spotted the Aburame heir beside Kiba. Behind Shino's dark glasses, Naruto knew he was being observed carefully. "Shino...Kiba...can we talk after this meeting?"

"Is that a request? Or an order?" Kiba asked, still pissed.

"A request."

"Then count me ou—"

"Of course Hokage-sama." Shino gave his former teammate a light shove. It was a subtle move so no one saw what he did. He was sure though, that Kiba felt the force and would at least keep his fanged mouth shut.

"Thank you." Naruto said and looked at Temari. The woman's lips were now a thin line and Naruto knew that she was displeased. It was rare for Temari to be displeased, since she was one understanding woman.

Stubborn, but smart and understanding.

"Temari, please understand my concern in this matter."

-o-

Sakura spotted Hinata the moment she saw the uncombed hair and green hospital gown. The Uzumaki was making her way towards her with uneven steps. Hinata was pale...very pale, but her eyes were determined and her lips were formed into the shape of an oval, like she was breathing through it.

Instantly, she ran to the woman and held her by the waist in fear that she might drop on the floor headfirst. "Hinata-chan! Why did you get out of bed for goodness sake?" Sakura exclaimed and started leading Hinata to the direction where she came from. "Oh dear..."

"S-Sakura...Shikamaru's wound is bleeding." Hinata informed the mednin. Sakura was almost carrying her with the way she was holding her waist. The Haruno was very strong did not even notice that she was already raising Hinata to her tiptoes. "Please see to him. He's awake now."

"I will." Sakura gritted her teeth. "Damn interns. I told them not to leave you out of their sights...and Shikamaru. I'm really going to fail them!"

"It's okay."

"No it's not." Sakura shook her head, as guilt formed in the pit of her stomach upon remembering that Hinata was attacked during Naruto's absence.

And she was the reason for Naruto's absence.

If Hinata died during the attack—if the anonymous really attacker wanted to kill Hinata...or let's say, Shikamaru when he was rescuing Hinata, Sakura knew that she could never live with herself upon knowing that she was with Naruto during that time, crying her problems out selfishly like she was the only one with problems in the whole wide world.

She had forgotten that Naruto has his own family now...and even if they were best of friends, Hinata was Naruto's wife and therefore, Naruto's first priority should be only his wife. "Hinata...this may be a bad time but...listen. I'm really sorry for—"

"I can feel chakra." Hinata said—cutting Sakura off since she knew it was obviously an apology. She don't need Sakura's apology for it was understandable that everything happened unexpectedly. Sakura has problems and needed Naruto for comfort.

They used to be a team...and teams are like family.

Sakura came first in Naruto's life.

"Inside you. Sakura-chan...are you pregnant?"

Sakura blinked. Hinata felt the chakra inside her belly that she was giving her best to hide it. She won't do anything to harm Sasuke's baby, she just do not want for people to know yet since it will make her the village attraction and heaven knows how gossips fly these days. The last things that she wanted to hear were stories that make no sense at all.

The baby was heartache for her—if she was being honest— since Sasuke seems very impassive about it and treated her only as a baby incubator...but it was still a life, and as a mednin, she knew firsthand the importance of life.

It was her baby...and even unwanted at first, she was going to love it.

She even picked a name for the baby already—without Sasuke's consent since she knew he doesn't care about nontrivial things. Yes, for Sasuke, a child's name is nontrivial.

If her baby's a girl, she was going to name it Sarada.

If a boy, then Saichi.

"Y-yes I am pregnant Hinata."

"Sasuke's..."

Sakura looked away, guilty. There were a few nights that she had imagine the baby to be Naruto's...and what difference would it be if it was that way. Those nights she would beat herself mentally for being so...so Sasuke-centered. If only she opened her heart much, much sooner. "Yes. The baby is his."

Hinata, even though still feeling a slight headache, smiled. "I'm...h-happy for you."

"Thank you Hinata."

They reached the room where Hinata came from and Sakura kicked the door open—it was gentle for her part but the poor door still creaked like it was begging for mercy. Sakura's foot left a dent on the metal but no one seems to notice.

Hinata sat on the edge of Shikamaru's bed after thanking Sakura for helping—or carrying—her back.

"Sakura." Shikamaru greeted.

"Shikamaru... oh boy. I take it that you tried to sit up?"

"Uhh...after Hinata left. I just want to... to—"

"Well you shouldn't have!" Sakura clicked her tongue at the Nara and she tore his already open shirt. "You should know better! You're wound is deep and now you have torn the stitches!"

"Sorry." Shikamaru muttered though it was said not so convincingly.

Sakura grabbed something from her cloak and revealed that it was a phone. She punched a few numbers and screamed some orders on the other line about preparing bandages, scissors, and other medical stuffs.

"You shouldn't have tried sitting while I was out." Hinata said to the Nara.

Shikamaru smirked. "My back hurts. I just want to stretch."

"You're more stubborn than Mirai."

"Troublesome."

"Yes." Hinata agreed but there was a twinkle in her eyes that Shikamaru noticed. In return, the Nara smiled lazily. They looked at each other's eyes, sharing some kind of mutual respect that was strange, but at the same time still feels right.

"And inform the Hokage that his wife is now awake. Naruto had strictly ordered that he be the first to know about his wife's condition so beat it." Sakura continued talking to the phone, still sounding angry. Hinata guessed that the Haruno was talking to one of the interns. "And then... inform Temari."

Shikamaru was the first one to break contact and closed his eyes upon hearing his wife's name while Hinata just managed a faint smile and looked at the window.

"Okay. Naruto is still on a meeting and he'll be here after it." Sakura said and brushed her hair back. She bit off a red ribbon tied around her wrist and used it to keep her pink locks in place. "Shikamaru. This is going to hurt. I'll close your wound with chakra instead since I know you'll end up breaking the stitches again."

"It's not the first time." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Well yeah. But the wounds are now a few days old. This is going to hurt a lot more because I have to remove the dead skin cells. I have to remove the thread too."

"Sounds fun. Where's Ino?"

"Not on duty. Good for you that she's not here. Ino will club you to unconsciousness again after your little stunt. Really genius, you should know better than trying to sit up with an open wound."

Hinata smiled, listening to her two friends even though her eyes were on the window. She had let herself be lost in her thoughts for a moment as she pondered upon the weird things that keep on happening to her. Why was she being attacked? What do her attackers want and what gain?

In the back of her mind, she heard Sakura say "Okay...don't move much. As I said, this is going to hurt."

As if on cue, a hand suddenly found her wrist and it held on to it like it has the intention of breaking her bone. Hinata jerked her head to the Nara who was gritting his teeth as Sakura did her medical magic on his bleeding wound. Hinata looked at the hand on her wrist, and she knew Shikamaru did it unconsciously.

She felt bad then...bad for the Nara since he wouldn't be here in this painful situation if he did not jumped in to save her.

It was also like that during their mission to Hidden Crystal, he saved her too.

"Hnnn." Shikamaru closed his eyes. It was fucking painful he almost wondered if Sakura has some inner grudge with him or something. He could feel his flesh being burned not only on the outside but also within.

But aside from the pain, he felt another sensation.

It was a soft touch, a caress.

Opening his eyes and disregarding the excruciating pain for a second, he saw Hinata's face contorted in concern. She was not looking at anything for her eyes were clamped shut and nose wrinkled along with her forehead and chin.

Then his gaze dropped down from her face to her hands. Hands which were holding his own.

There. She caressed it again, making her palm ran back and forth on the back of his hand, comforting him, helping him out from this painful torture.

Hyuga Hinata...no...Uzumaki Hinata, was the last person he would surely imagine to be with him in a situation such as this one.

_Troublesome..._

-o-o-o-

Here ends the chap! I owe you guys a long one so be expect it next chapter!

-crazygurl


	20. Chapter 20

_OMG...Sorry for the long wait! I'm so busy with school lately I barely had time to write/type. I have so many projects and urgh... you know the deal. Oh...and please excuse this chapter...I think I'm a little rusty._

_Please be safe everyone!_

-o-o-o-

Chapter Twenty

Hinata willed a small part of her chakra to form around her wrist where Shikamaru's fingers still clamped around it like an iron grip. She let the chakra form around the wrist bone in soothing circles, helping ease the pain that the grip was giving. She would never dare to remove his hand, for it was the least she could do to ease his pain.

Sakura removed her glowing green hands from Shikamaru's chest and sighed, sweat starting to form on her forehead and was oddly giving her pink diamond seal emphasis. Even with very large chakra supply, healing someone was still a very delicate process which was also energy-draining.

The metal door swung open and in flowed a small group of medic nins carrying a small metal table on wheels with medical paraphernalia on it. It was then that Hinata gently pried the Nara's hand from hers. She gave it one last touch before giving the medical team some space to move around Shikamaru.

She edged farther and then slowly backed away from the bed, tiptoeing back to hers and sat on the sterile-smelling mattress. Her eyes were still on the grimacing shadow user and for a second, she was tempted to go back and just hold him and wipe the sweat forming on the tip of his nose.

And she really would have considered it, if Naruto did not entered the room before she could stand up again and follow her instincts.

And before she knew it, she was engulfed in a tight hug by her husband who started crying. "I am so worried!" Naruto sniffed against her neck and she could not help but smile. "I can't sleep...well, I slept a little but it was only for five minutes!"

"It's okay..."

"I should have been there."

"Naruto." Hinata slowly pried herself away from her husband's embrace and looked up to him. Out of the rookie nine, she was the shortest and Naruto was the tallest. So every time she has to look up to him, she has to look up high.

Behind them, she could hear a few snickers from the medics accompanied by sighs and breathless "awws". In Konoha, she heard that they were deemed as a power couple...an almost perfect one.

The Hokage and the Princess.

Well, almost.

"Shikamaru. I'm sorry...does it hurt that much?" Sakura's voice infiltrated Hinata's mind so she turned her head back and saw that Shikamaru's earlier grimace turned more pronounce. Sakura was shaking her head in apology, with her hands full of blood and glowing of her signature green chakra. The other medics were bustling around, checking the beeping monitors and vibrating machines.

"What have I ever done to you woman?" Shikamaru complained.

"I'm sorry. I'm...distracted." Sakura grimaced too and turned her focus back on the Nara whose wife by the way, was Temari of the Hidden Sand. One word from Shikamaru about her rough healing techniques and she was going to have a warrior princess-slash-kunoichi hot on her heels. But really, she did not mean to slice the fresh skin instead of the old one.

She was—as she said—_distracted._

Distracted by the married couple behind her.

"I'm sorry Shika." Sakura apologized again and sighed. Here she was, pregnant with the man who she had been after for years and on top of her career, yet she was not feeling happy and contented at all. All she felt was misery.

Jealousy could be such a bitch too.

-o-

Shino watched as Temari jammed the files on the steel cabinet with force. The poor green metal cabinet was ancient and it has been inside the office of Political Affairs even during the third Hokage's reign. It was made to endure time but even so, some hinges and bolts still needs a little bit of oiling.

That was why when Temari shoved it close, it did not budge.

It was then that the massacre began.

Shino sighed when the former desert nin growled and pushed the cabinet doors with force, making heavy dents on the metal that did nothing but worsen its condition. After her first attempt failed, the woman resulted to a much more violent act.

Temari kicked the cabinet and instead of shutting close, the metal doors dropped on the cement floor with heavy, metallic clang.

Shino stood up and walked to the woman, not saying anything. He picked the metal up and examined it.

Temari blinked and realized that she just destroyed government property. She was not really a person who loves destroying things...she was just too pissed to control herself. It was because earlier, Naruto had told her that she should pass some of her duties to another nin because she needed to be kept safe.

She could understand his point, sure. But she was Temari of the Sand for Kami's sake. She became a pledged nin at the age of nine and became Suna Anbu at age eleven. At fifteen, she was tasked to be Suna's captain for the elite nins who were given the duty of guarding the sand walls.

She survived the great Shinobi war at nineteen and became a Nara matriarch at twenty-two.

Her husband was in the hospital. But wasn't that the point? Shikamaru was in the hospital and she was not. She was not the one who was hurt so why hinder her duties that she have kept close to her heart? Aside from loving Shikamaru, her life as a ninja was what keeps her going.

Take that away and she felt crippled. Besides, when she does jobs, she gives it her all.

Add to that the letter she received from her brother the Kazekage, stating that there were no representatives from Suna this year for the Chunin exams. It was because Gaara did not see the new generation of Sunarian ninjas fit for said event. He had stated in his letter that the genins this year were..._immature._

At that, Temari threw the letter after tearing it into shreds out of pure anger. It was because she was once an academy trainer for Suna, training students so that they could pass the exams with flying colors—a pride for the hidden Sand—and even though there were loses, most of the time her students always passed the tests.

So all in all, Temari Nara was feeling quite pissed.

"I'm so-sorry." She looked away from the Aburame and took a deep breath. What was she doing? Shino Aburame was a clanhead while she was the wife of one. With what she did, she was giving the other clans a chance to mock her husband's name. "I'm just..."

"There is no need to explain."

"Sorry." Temari, for the second time, took a deep breath. She rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. Beside her, Shino quietly removed the metal from the floor and placed it beside the ruined cabinet. After his _cleaning up, _he slowly picked the scattered papers.

"Aburame-san. I can do it myself...please do not trouble yourself."

"It's fine." Shino said and continued his work. "You are troubled." He said it in a way that sounded like an observation and not a question. The likes of Temari Nara will never say their troubles out loud. They prefer scolding than pity. "I heard that Shikamaru is okay."

"He is." Temari leaned down and picked some of the papers. "I visited this morning."

"Then you should go to him."

"Naruto strictly ordered that only Sakura and a few medics should see the patients. Visiting hours is limited." Temari said, well, almost grumbled. Naruto was trying to monitor everything about his wife—and Shikamaru was with said wife. It was some kind of protocol or something but it was explained that it was safer that way.

Someone was seriously after Hinata Uzumaki...so every nook and corner must be checked while people must be carefully observed.

"Some enemies could copy chakra... I understand Naruto's point."

"Yeah." Temari rolled her eyes. As if Konoha could be easily breached with her as the military head. Okay...it was breached in a way—which resulted to her husband's and Hinata's injuries but come on, no one in their right minds would attack the hospital head in broad daylight. Sakura Haruno was a well-known medic but her monster strength was more popular.

Besides, she has this crazy theory in her mind that Konoha was not really breached, this was just some kind of portal used. She wasn't able to voice it out yet because she was the kind of nin who wanted proof first before taking action.

That crazy jerk who attacked the Hokage's wife just found a rare timing too. It was nighttime and the Hokage was out somewhere. It was also at that time that the Anbu units were getting new reassignment jobs which only happened once in a month. It was because except for individual orders given by the kage, Anbu has their own monthly duties.

"Hinata..._sama_ is your best friend." Temari remarked. "You look like you don't worry."

"I only worry if her injuries are severe...so my worry is now over." Shino answered simply. ". I trust Sakura's healing skills and Naruto's word that he is going to protect Hinata from whoever that wanted her harm. I know Hinata. She is a strong woman."

"For short, you don't worry."

"I trust my teammate's capacity."

"Still..."

"As I said, Hinata is strong. I care for her...but trust her skills enough to be confident that she is not in danger's way as of the moment."

"If she is strong...then why my husband had to protect—"Temari trailed and realized that her tone had taken a somewhat angry undertone. When Shikamaru was admitted to the hospital, Temari felt that Hinata was to blame. She did not like the idea and the feeling of being angry at the Hokage's wife—a woman she really respected—so she tried shoving the feeling away.

It was a happening that no one wanted, so she should not be feeling that way. Maybe it was her 'protective wife' personality kicking in but she really wasn't sure. All she wanted was for Shikamaru to get okay.

Oh...and for the Sand village to find the right jounin trainer like her to start training the future generation of ninjas.

"Shikamaru and Hinata are both part of Konoha twelve...or what used to be the Rookie nine. Put them in any kind of situation and they will always come to aid the other no matter what." Shino said calmly, never betraying any kind of emotion. Maybe he was showing a bit of intrigue, but that was it.

Temari Nara was an intriguing character. She was from the Sand and a high ranking council member back there, also with the status of a princess. She transferred here in Konoha after accepting the marriage proposal of Shikamaru, who was now clan head of his own clan and the Hokage's closest right hand man.

Intriguing character indeed.

Currently in Konoha, Temari stood as the second most powerful woman inside the leaf, just a step below Hinata Uzumaki. Tsunade used to be the most powerful but after stepping down from the position of Hokage, the old sanin—old just in age but not in beauty— chose not to be part of the council or any political position and live a peaceful life as a retired ninja, letting Haruno Sakura take over the medical field.

"Because they are part of the Rookie nine? That's all?" Temari asked, a hint of challenge in her voice.

"Because they are friends." Shino straightened himself up and placed the stack of papers inside the cabinet Temari destroyed. "If you are going to be in danger. I won't be surprised if Hinata will give her life for you."

"Because I'm the wife of a friend?" Temari asked again. She really did not know where this conversation was going but since Shino Aburame was speaking for Hinata's side—as if he was the damn speaker of the house—then she was going to listen. Hinata was a nice person, Temari knew that since she could read it on every single gesture Hinata made...and all people seemed to worship her.

It made her curious.

"Because Hinata considers life priceless."

"Okay." Temari sighed and picked one last paper from the floor. "Now that's a Hokage's wife. All those...life saving stuff."

Shino smiled a little, he doesn't normally smile except in Hinata's presence but Temari was rolling her eyes and her lips pouty. She may be older than him by a good three years or so, but at the moment, she looked nothing but a girl.

It reminded him of...spirit.

-o-o-o-

Sakura sat down beside Nara Shikamaru, the air-conditioned room making both of them shiver a little. The cold temperature though, was needed to make Shikamaru's wound heal much faster. She had healed the deep wound earlier but the skin rejuvenates faster in lower degrees. Shikamaru needed it as long as he doesn't want to have ugly scar decorations.

She saw the Nara glanced at the empty bed across the room. It was occupied by Hinata before Naruto came and took her with him. Hinata was not supposed to leave the hospital yet but who the hell could disobey the Hokage's orders? Sure the head medic and the Hokage were best of friends...but Naruto could be the more hardheaded of the two if he so wanted.

"It's my decision to put you both in the same room because...well, it was easier to watch you two..." Sakura started, not missing the one who occupied the other bed but the husband. It felt sick knowing that she was inlove with a married man, and that the married man used to love her unconditionally.

She just realized it too late.

"Always giving Konoha twelve special treatment."

Sakura smiled. It has been that way after Naruto left Konoha to train with Jaraiya and Sasuke left to have his play with Oro. The remaining Konoha twelve realized that it felt lonely with a few missing persons and so the sibling-like relationship started. Add a few life-threatening missions and it made all the teams feel like family.

"Special treatment is for special friends."

"Troublesome."

Sakura giggled and sighed. It was nice to talk to Shikamaru. After he became the Hokage's adviser and was burdened with the mind-breaking jobs that go with the title, it was rare to catch him and have some small talk. Even Ino whined about it sometimes.

Well...actually most of the time.

As she stole a glance at Temari's husband, she remembered something the night when Kiba brought Shikamaru and Hinata in. It was an unconscious moment for Hinata and a delirious one for the Nara. It was nothing really, but since she was alone with Shikamaru, she decided to tell him what was inside her mind. "You know..." she trailed.

"What?"

"You said some pretty interesting things when you were brought in by Kiba."

Shikamaru frowned. He remembered nothing of the night when they were attacked after he was wounded and jumped out of the window with a blanked-out Hinata on his arms. All he remembered was the pain of the blade on his gut and the heavy woman in his grip.

Shikamaru unconsciously smiled. Hinata was heavy...

Sakura caught the lazy grin that grazed the Nara's lips. "You were...muttering Hinata's name. Only Hinata by the way...nothing else."

The smile vanished.

"Ah...maybe it was because in your mind, you were still set to save her." Sakura raised her hands up, a sign that she was not saying something with another meaning that might sound weird or malicious. "But...I mentioned it because...well, maybe you wanted to know."

_No, I don't want to know. _Shikamaru thought and grimaced. Sakura may be correct—his mind was still in action while his body was bleeding out. But still, it sent some weird feeling down to his gut. Slowly, that weird feeling turned into unease. Hinata was not really a subject of worry for her presence was nothing but the representation of gentleness and calm...but it was confusing, how she was someone consistently getting involved in his life lately,

A few months ago—before the mission to Crystal Country—everything that revolved around him were Naruto, Mirai, Temari, and his clan. Hinata was just a side character, someone who he thought of if something came up with Mirai and Kurenai-sensei.

Even his old team was far from his mind lately, because the three of them has their own respective high-ranked jobs and partners.

"That's...troublesome." He managed a smile. Sakura was looking guilty, like she said something bad so he reached out and flicked her diamond-inked head. The Haruno rubbed her forehead and grinned, making him feel okay again since Sakura genuinely looked like she was not accusing him of..._something._

Oh man... but why the hell was he feeling paranoid still? And to top it all, he was feeling a dash of guilt.

Shit. Something was really wrong with him. Maybe he was mentally ill and needed Ino's expertise.

"It's funny really. You kept on saying Hinata's name like she was your mother or something."

"I'd rather not talk about it. It sounds weird to my ears Sakura."

Sakura laughed a little, and then rolled her eyes upwards like she was convulsing or something. It was a little too late that Shikamaru realized she was mimicking him the night when he was brought in and handed to her care. "Hinata...oh Hinata..."

"Stop it woman."

"Hina...Hinata..."

"Sakura..."

"Hina—"

"What's with Hinata-sama?" A voice interrupted Sakura and Shikamaru blinked. He knew that voice since it belongs to his wife. Temari entered the room still in her work clothes and her famous giant fan attached behind her.

Shikamaru and Temari's eyes met.

"Hey Temari." Sakura smiled. "It's late. You should have taken your rest for the night. Shika's safe here with me." She winked at the Nara who smiled at his wife. "Time to make the men feel the true power of the ladies."

Temari smiled. Sakura was a good friend. "Thank you for watching over my husband."

"No worries." Sakura stood from the hospital stool and started marching towards the door. She was happy that Temari was allowed to enter the hospital in late hours at last—since Hinata was with Naruto there was no need to be very strict with the visiting process. "I'll let a medic send in food for you guys later okay?"

Shikamaru eyed his wife. Temari looked tired and her eyes were droopy with dark circles beneath them. He knew she was a hard worker...always so passionate with the job assigned to her. But there was something in the way she stood, that made him realize something was wrong with his wife. He raised a hand up. "Come here."

Temari followed without a word. She reached for Shikamaru's hand and he pulled her beside the bed. This was the woman he had chosen to marry...and he loved her—it was no lie. It was the reason why in the back of his mind, he was worried about..._something._

Something he knew was trouble...at the same time traitorous.

"How are you?" Temari asked, her voice not the usual hard tone.

"Patched up. You look tired."

Temari leaned down and placed her cheek against her husband's chest. She felt his warmth and heard his heartbeat. She heard something about Hinata Uzumaki. And why Shika and Sakura-chan talking about the Hokage's wife was striking a curious chord inside her mind. She was too focused with Shikamaru at the moment though, that she did not bother to ask. "I am."

"Hn." Shikamaru touched Temari's hand. "I want to go home but Sakura won't allow me. Bust me out of here okay?"

"Okay."

-o-o-o-

Hinata gripped the sheets.

Naruto was above her, pinning her down with his much larger body. She mentally pictured out their body size difference, as she always does during their lovemaking. It was weird of her to do so but it was something a hazy mind conjures when large hands and warm lips was caressing one's body.

"I love you." Naruto murmured.

Hinata wasn't able to reply. She took a sharp lungful of air as her husband slowly shoved her legs apart. Naruto was a usual goofball, but inside their bedchambers, he was one serious guy. He never smiles...like what she had imagined him during their first marriage days. He was very, very serious, whispering sweet nothings to her ears and always being so...so focused.

"Hinata..." Naruto gritted his teeth. His wife was making his blood boil—and not in a bad way. Even if they were married for more than two years now, she was still turning him on like crazy— her shy ways and soft moans always drove him to the brink of—

He grunted when he slipped inside her, his hands gripping the bed post.

Naruto took a lungful of air and started moving, holding her down—no one knew this but he loved dominion during sex—and let the delicious sensation wash over him. As he moved, thrusting in and out of his wife in a rhythmic movement, an animalistic feeling rose.

Someone was after his wife, the woman who was currently holding on to his shoulders for dear life. It made him feel angry...even thought about unleashing the Kyuubi or do something drastic. He was an idealist for peace but if Hinata was on the line...

This woman was his family...was the one who held his heart in her beautiful fingers.

No one will take this woman away from him.

_No one._

"N-Naruto..." Hinata whispered, locking her jaw as she felt the building rhythm her husband was creating. At first, she thought that he was going to continue until his release but she was surprised when he slowed down and placed his lips behind her right ear. Naruto's ragged breathing filled her eardrums and she closed her eyes, just wanting to listen.

But what Naruto said next made her white eyes snapped open.

"Hinata...I'm going to send you to Oto."

-o-o-o-

Mirai turned a pleading eye to her mother who was smiling at her sadly. Kurenai's ruby red eyes were full of understanding, yet there was firmness in them. "I want to see mom." The young child demanded again and pressed her palms together. "Please?"

Kurenai shot Shikamaru and Temari a look. She visited Asuma's closest student and his wife but did not expect that her young daughter would suddenly demand to see Hinata. It was understandable that Mirai would miss the Uzumaki woman but at the current circumstance—Hinata was traveling midway to Oto with her old team eight teammates—there was no way that Mirai could see her.

Hinata's sudden journey to the controversial land of Orochimaru was not explained thoroughly, but it was shared—shared only to the Uzumaki's trusted relative and friends—that it was a part of the plan to know who once and for all, those people that wanted to harm Hinata...and the intentions behind it.

At first, Kurenai and Hanabi disagreed, for who better to protect Hinata than her husband? The one and only great nine-tails jinchuriki? But when it was explained that Hinata should disappear from the village while a clone takes her place was essential for the plan.

Besides, Naruto will be sending off one of his own clones to go with his wife.

Temari smiled, but the smile was not as jolly or heartwarming than most smiles Mirai receives every day. She likes the kid very much, but knowing that the little ruby-eyed girl doesn't like her as much, was making their relationship a little strained. Mirai calls Shikamaru dad, so why doesn't she call her mom? "Mirai-chan... Hinata-sama is not around at the moment."

"I saw her by the water fountain at school yesterday!"

Temari pressed a thumb on her temple. Mirai must have seen Hinata's clone. Naruto was in charge of making Hina-clones because he has the chakra amount to imitate a person so perfectly, along with almost realistic signature along with personality.

As expected of the hokage...

"She's busy." Temari said, a little annoyed. Why can't little kids be reasonable? If someday she and Shikamaru will have a kid of their own, she was going to make sure that the kid will be well-disciplined...and also not whiny.

"Mom is never busy for me!" Mirai wailed.

Shikamaru stood from the couch and picked the girl up. He saw his wife giving him a death glare—she was still insistent that his already healed wound should not be strained, but he just smiled. Mirai will always be his girl. "Hey now... mom's just busy."

"That's what I said." Temari muttered under her breath.

"Just give her a few days...you'll see." Shikamaru said as he adjusted Mirai's weight on his right arm. The child was heavy, and he could not be any more satisfied. Mirai was growing up and he could just imagine how proud Asuma would be if he was alive today. "Mom's just busy...but I'll talk to her okay?"

When Asuma's widow and daughter left, Temari leaned back on the couch and sighed. It was both her and Shika's day off today, but the atmosphere between them was not at all jolly. And if she will pick the word to describe them right now, it will be ...cold.

"Be more considerate of Mirai." Shikamaru said and leaned his head back too. He could feel his wife's sharp chakra bubbling around her. "She's just a little kid."

"She needs to toughen up. She's a future kunoichi."

"Hn."

"What? That's the truth."

Shikamaru lolled his head to the side. He smiled a bit when he saw that his wife was pouting. She was acting like his mother more and more and he wondered if that was the one trait that made him love her to the point of going to Suna to ask for her hand in marriage a few years back.

It felt so right back then.

"You are still angry about the fact that I too, will go to Oto?" He asked.

"I understand the plan perfectly...in fact, I think it's a good plan." Temari said softly, her usual hard tone wavering. "But I did not expect that Naruto-sama will ask for your help again. I mean, it's fine since you are his adviser and you two are very close...but come on. You almost died just a few weeks ago...and now he wants to send you to Oto."

"Temari..."

"Shika. I may not look it but every time you go away..." Taking a deep breath, Temari closed her eyes. She was tired... and the mental strain that Shikamaru's new mission brought did not help in any way. "And when you are with the Hokage's wife, you always ended up bleeding."

Shikamaru smiled and reached for the blonde woman. "I'll be fine. I'm tough."

-o-o-o-

Kiba patted Akamaru's tail as he walked beside the giant dog. Hinata at the moment, was the one who was riding the ninken's back since it was insisted earlier that she should for old times' sake. Ever since she was hailed as the lady of Konoha—the title given to the Hokage's wife—it was rare that team eight could bond like when they were genins.

Shino adjusted his dark-tinted glasses and looked around the open path. There were no trees in sight and only vast ground and rocks. Good thing the sun was merciful today, for she was hidden behind thick clouds. If it was the other way, the three of them were roasted ninjas by the time they step into Oto.

Hinata shifted on Akamaru's back and then leaned down, reaching to touch the dog's large chin. "I am not too heavy for you right?"

Akamaru shook his large furry head complete with a happy bark.

Kiba laughed. "He missed you Hina."

"I do too." Hinata admitted. "I really don't want any fuss when it comes to me you know...and if the choice be left to me, then I'll choose to stay inside the Leaf...but still, I'm glad that we could bond—"

"I told you this is not a bad idea." The Naruto clone suddenly materialized beside Hinata, startling Akamaru who yelped. Even though a clone, he still was ninety percent Naruto. For a clone and the original's mind and feelings were always at linked.

"Where have you been?" Hinata asked.

"I'm keeping watch around us." Naruto clone replied with a grin. "And you know what? I saw Sasuke a few miles back...it was just a glimpse but I'm a hundred percent sure that it was him."

"Don't sweat it Naruto." Kiba rolled his eyes. For goodness sake, he was one damn Inuzuka. He could smell left alone hear, anyone who enters his hundred meter sense radar. "Have you forgotten that you are a clone and made up of chakra? You won't last long if you continue to move around like that. And we have to stay inside Oto for Kami knows how long."

Naruto's grin wavered a little. Kiba was saying the truth. "But I trust you not to let me down Kiba...if you want me to leave you the overall security of this pack."

"Oy Hokage-sama...never underestimate an Inuzuka."

Hinata glanced at Shino, who she then realized was looking at her before she turned to look at him. The Aburame gave her a small smile—a smile that was considered as something big since he rarely smiles. Leaning a bit to the left, Hinata placed a hand on Shino's shoulder and pulled him a little closer. "I miss this." She whispered.

"I do too."

"Just like old times."

Shino nodded. Yeah. Just like old times when they were an active team. It was fun. "Shikamaru will join us after a few days. Naruto doesn't see it fit that he too will disappear along with the former team eight males. It might arouse suspicion so he got to let us gain a few distance first."

"I still can't see why Shikamaru needs to come with us." Hinata said as she pictured out the scene when she last saw the Nara. It was in the hospital and they were—

Hinata blinked.

_We were holding hands._ She thought with a start. It was no biggie, but thinking about Shikamaru's painful grunts and gritting teeth, she could not help but be worried as well as be concerned. She hasn't managed to see him before she left, or Mirai, or Kurenai-sensei because of the discretion protocol, so she doesn't know if he was okay now.

Well, assuming that Shikamaru will be joining the group, of course it means that he was okay.

But still...

Shino frowned. He saw Hinata bit her lower lip and her eyes blank. "Hina..."

"I really think that Shika got to stay away...you know, since he was now an easy target because his identity was known. He should stay home with his wif—"

"Shikamaru was never an easy target." Shino pointed out. "His presence is needed because he is one of the best tacticians, and he alone was able to face whoever attacked you that night...two times."

"My husband's clone is with us, and even though it is just a clone, he is very powerful... and whatever information that Shikamaru wanted to tell us, he could relay it to my husband and the clone will tell us. It is easy logic." Hinata shook her head. Sure she doesn't have a mind of a genius, but really...

Shino's lips tilted to the side, his facial contortion that means he was amused. "It will take a few seconds for Naruto's clone to relay the message from the real Naruto...and a few seconds is enough for a kunai to pierce your heart...or a paperbomb to explode and break your bones to pieces."

"Shino..."

"Naruto won't waste any second if it means your life and death Hinata."

Hinata pouted a little. Maybe it was because she felt silly because Shino got a point and he said the words out like he was actually expecting for her to know the idea. It was okay, but a part of her doesn't want the Nara to get hurt in any way.

She was very protective of her friends—which was natural—but Shikamaru somehow managed to hold a part of her...affection. Affection for close friends of course—she told herself...but unlike Shino and Kiba, he got his own family...which will make him more vulnerable in times like this one.

But that doesn't mean she preferred him over her teammates of course, she doesn't want to hurt anyone. She was just concerned that with Shika, more people are attached. He was a husband...a father figure of Mirai and the provider for Asuma's widow.

"I get what you mean." Hinata sighed.

"I'm sure you do." Shino replied. Now that the name of the Nara head was frequently mentioned by the Lady Uzumaki, he could not help but think about the Nara's wife. Temari was a nice person even with her slight violent moments; she just needed some adjustments with her communication skills.

_Communication skills?_

Shino inwardly smiled. Communication? Who the hell was he to think that he could lecture Temari Nara about communication? He was the always silent guy in the group and was usually forgotten.

But somehow, he could not forget about that poor metal door inside the office that had been battered to its death.

"Y-your smiling." A small voice said and he turned, only to stare at white moon-like eyes. Hinata was smiling too but she was looking at him weird. "What are you smiling about?" She asked, a slight twinkle present in her eyes. Maybe she thought he was thinking about a joke.

"Nothing."

Hinata suddenly snapped her head to the side and her hands reached to her hair. "Oh dear..."

"What is the matter?" Shino asked.

"My favorite hair stick is gone...must have dropped it."

"Do you want me to look for—"

"No." Hinata shook her head. "It's okay."

"If you say so..."

Hinata smiled. This was one of the things that she really loved about Shino. He never asks twice and he never questions her decisions. "Shino-kun...do you really think it is necessary to go to Oto? Just to...you know..."

"Naruto wanted you out of harm's way as far as possible. Konoha was breached and that means it could be again. The enemy had found some weak point in the village that Naruto still has to look for. That's why the real him could not go with you...for as much as he wanted you close, there's a village that still needs him...just in case the enemy changed target from you to the village. Sending you to Oto is good too...since no one in their right minds will even think about that. The first thing that will come to mind for sure, are the villages in the Shinobi alliance...never Oto."

-o-o-o-

Shikamaru munched and chuckled. He was eating the product of Temari's attempt in baking as he made his way to the trail that he was sure, Hinata's company had used. The cookie he was holding tasted a little too sweet for his liking but he had said that he liked them...just to make his wife feel good.

And good she felt. She even hugged him tight before he left.

The trail was not as bad as he first thought, and with the right attitude and energy, he knew he was going to reach the team ahead in maybe two days time. The weather was on his side too, not sunny but with clear clouds.

Shikamaru looked up, if he was not on a mission, he was surely going to be lying on his back and doing what he liked most—cloud watching. Unfortunately, with jobs one after another piling on his back, the habit was beginning to be done less and less.

After a few hours, he found himself resting under a tree. Lunch was then eaten and a few minutes of the time were used for rest.

But the something caught his eyes.

A few meters away from him, was a small, purple...stick. It was decorated with little stones the color of emerald. The pretty little thing was so out of place in the somewhat vacant and rocky land it made him stand on his feet. He picked it up with a scrutinizing glare.

It was beautiful...and he recognized it to be some kind of hair accessory. It was made of expensive ivory and the stones were real.

Shikamaru would have thrown the pretty little thing away if not for the kanji engraved on it, since he was not into womanly things and he will never give his wife something he had picked from a dirt road—even if it was obviously expensive because for all he knew, it might be some kind of trap or tracking device.

But the small kanji engraved on it made him blinked...twice.

"Uzumaki Hinata." Shikamaru murmured, a small smile of disbelief appearing on his lips. Would you look at that... it was Hinata's hair accessory. She must have dropped it while traveling.

And of all the people... he was the one who found it.

-o-o-o-

Hinata touched the clone's cheek as she shook her head. "You are wasting chakra. It will drain you fast if you continue dividing it with a clone and yourself. I'm fine Naruto...Kiba and Shino are with me."

"Wife...you are going to Oto." The Naruto-clone replied. "I have to keep an eye on you. I promised myself that I won't let you out of my sight."

"Husband..." Hinata sighed. "You got to trust me."

"I do. It's the people after you I don't trust." The clone rubbed his temple. "And this is more convenient means of communication."

Hinata smiled and shook her head again. Better communication? Then what was the purpose of those new gadgets that Naruto boasted so much? He loved his gadgets...he could not even take his hands off them for a few minutes. "This is a battle I won't win I guess."

"You bet." The Naruto clone grinned. His real self, back in Konoha, was eating dinner with Haruno Sakura and discussing a few important things especially that the Haruno was pregnant with Teme's child. He did not feel the need to tell it to his wife though.

"I'll get some water." Hinata dusted her lap and stood up. The fire that Kiba made a few hours ago was cackling happily in the middle of their small camp, casting shadows around them with a somewhat eerie effect. Her husband's clone was about to stand but she placed a hand on the top of his head. "No need to go with me. The spring is just behind that large bush." She pointed at said bush ten meters away.

"I should—"

"No." She answered with firmness. "Naruto-kun...please. The more you treat me like a helpless child, the more you put a dent on my...self-worth."

The clone looked surprised, and Hinata for a moment regretted what she said. She did not mean to offend her husband but she really means her words. She was a ninja too...and even though not as strong as the others, she was capable of—

"I understand." The clone looked away. "I'll stay here then. I'm sorry for making you feel that way."

Hinata bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I did not mean to..."

"No, it's fine. I understand...it's just...I love you okay? That's why I'm doing this in the first place."

Hinata reached the river with a heavy weight on her shoulders. She should have just closed her mouth instead of offending Naruto with her personal opinion. How foolish of her. Her husband was the Hokage and that alone was something that could break a man down if he was not strong enough to handle such strain.

And to think that Naruto has to add her to his ...duties.

Well she was his wife so it was normal that he has responsibilities...but if she could help it, she will try not to make problems for him. As a wife, she really cared for his—

She looked up, wanting to frown at the heavens for giving her a hard time these past few months. But before she could, the moon caught her attention and a voice played inside her head. It was a familiar voice and she got to admit that it made her heart jumped.

Which by the way was very weird.

_They look like your eyes._

Hinata kneeled beside the small spring and for a few seconds, just listened to the bubbling water. It was relaxing to hear and it diverted her attention away from the 'serious' things even just for a short moment.

Removing the lid of the water containers, she dipped them on the water one by one. The feel of the cold water against her skin was nice and it made her wonder how it would feel against her whole body. It has been almost two days since she had proper bath, and Kami knows when they would find a good water source again like this.

Sure she knew how to use chakra to make water, and Kiba and Shino relied on her for that. They would ask her to perform a few hand seals and then _bam_, instant shower for the men. So the problem was not really on water, it was her.

She was shy to take a bath with them...just like the old times. So without thinking much, she jumped head first into the spring. She won't stay long, just a little swim to clean herself. She got extra clothes so it was not a problem if she goes back to camp wet and shivering.

The water was very cold, and it electrocuted her body to life. The fatigue from traveling was lifted from her body in an instant, replaced with a sense of calm and ease. When she dove into the water, she stayed under the surface for a few seconds before surfacing with her mouth wide open, gulping for precious oxygen.

She was never a good swimmer but she loved the water and would gladly waddle in it like a duck.

"Hyuga." A voice grumbled. "Or Uzumaki...whatever you wanted to be called."

Hinata's head snapped in an instant, right to the direction of the voice. It was a husky, dark sound...very familiar but also...seldom heard.

"Sasuke..." She gasped, looking straight into sharingan eyes.

::

Shikamaru hastened his pace. The group he was after was not far, he was sure of it. A few miles ago, he saw the tracks and they were fresh. Naruto had purposely left a few clues too and they were only visible into those who knew where to look.

He knew where to look.

Landing on a large branch, Shikamaru checked the area first before continuing, just in case some unwanted presence was following. You could never be too sure.

It was dark and only with the moon's faint light to guide him, he needed to be extra careful. It was also no use trying to detect any chakra because ninjas who were trying to hide themselves—especially when doing something bad or just wanting to be invisible—always concealed their signature chakras perfectly it was just a waste of time trying to look for them.

And so he continued to leap, trying his best not to doze off. Even with good stamina, he traveled with haste for a good two days now with not much sleep. He was tired and sleepy...and hungry and—

"Hyuga. Or Uzumaki...whatever you wanted to be called."

"Sasuke..."

Shikamaru halted and his eyes grew wide, not really sure if he heard it right. But if there was one thing that he knew, it was that he recognized that soft, gentle voice anywhere. Straining his eyes and wishing that he had the Byakugan to make his work easier, he looked around the dark place.

The sound of splashing water allowed him to pinpoint that there was a body of water somewhere nearby, actually just below the branch he was on top of— he realized a few seconds after. He leaped down on the ground and then recognized two familiar presences.

"Sasuke...Hinata." He said when he saw the Uzumaki woman, still on the water with her face contorted into a frown. Uchiha Sasuke on the other hand, was standing with his katana at the ready, sharingan eyes wide and burning.

Hinata looked from one man to the other. Shikamaru was taller than Sasuke and his shadow stood menacingly near the Uchiha like it was some sort of warning. She did not focus on it though because what puzzles her the most was the fact that Sasuke appeared out of nowhere...and then Shikamaru?

She tensed.

The spring was just a good ten meters away from Naruto and the team Eight males, don't they realize that—

"I take it that Naruto is nearby..." Shikamaru said calmly, cutting Hinata out from the questions inside her head. "So you must have used some sort of concealment jutsu...am I right Sasuke? You know Naruto well enough to hide from his radar."

Sasuke shrugged. "I calculated wrong...did not realized that you will be able to catch on quick. I know you're catching up...but at this rate..." It was honest words; he really did not realize that Shikamaru was going to appear... "Naruto I'm near...but he trusts me enough not to be on is guard. He knew I'm just keeping watch."

Shikamaru nodded. Sasuke realized wrong? What the hell does that mean? Fortunately, years of being the brains behind Konoha,he was able to practice a fake demeanor of calmness which usually serves him good in political meetings. "Do you really need to display your sharingan Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked, but he then deactivated his bloodline limit and sheathed his katana. Shikamaru Nara was one hell of a genius and he got to admit the Shikamaru was smarter than him when it comes to tactical approach. Strength on the other hand was another matter. "I came here to talk to Naruto's wife."

"With your katana and sharingan?" Shikamaru asked, slowly edging towards the bank of the spring. "And you admitted that some kind of barrier was used to prevent Naruto and the others..."

"It is because I have to use my sharingan to perform said barrier technique. It is no easy task to trick the Hokage and his Kyubi...let alone an Inuzuka who could smell me from miles away. I need a lot of chakra...and using my sharingan means bringing out a lot of it."

"Okay...and the katana?"

Sasuke smirked again. "I was about to cut your head. I thought you're an enemy."

"That explains it." Shikamaru said and reached a hand. Hinata accepted it gratefully and he noticed how cold her fingers were. He stared into her eyes for a second before pulling her out of the water, her hair sticking into her face beautifully. "But you still haven't explained about why you are doing this."

"I was about to kidnap the Hokage's wife...after talking to her." Sasuke said simply, his face impassive. He saw the Nara's face turn into a surprise expression along with the Hyuga's. He wanted to smile darkly at the way the woman edged closer to Shikamaru...and the way Shikamaru protectively stepped forward like a human shield. "Before you try your shadow techniques...hear me out first Shikamaru."

Shikamaru was already calculating. It was dark, which was good for him since he worked well with darkness. A few simple tricks and he might even reach Naruto and the others. "What are you planning Sasuke?" Surely Uchiha Sasuke was not into the dark side again?

Sasuke glanced at the Hyuga woman who was already activating her byakugan. "I know something that seems absurd but Hinata Uzumaki will be able to deal with it."

"I'm smart...but riddles are never my forte." Shikamaru mumbled.

"I know those things that were after her...but it seems like she was not the only target." Sasuke explained. "It's the whole world. Hinata is just a part of it. It was a few days ago that I found out about a portal...a portal which leads into a weird place..."

"And what's the connection with Hinata?"

"Everything is a diversion...I know because I managed to sneaked into it and investigated for a few days. Orochimaru's failed experiments...no... They were just puppets. The man named Toneri just made those up for us to believe that it was Orochimaru who was behind it all. The man did his research so he knew what happened in the past."

"T-then what does it have to do with me?" Hinata asked, still confused. "And who is this Toneri?"

"Toneri wanted your Byakugan. Untarnished byakugan... and you are the one who possessed the strongest of all. He is the man who was behind all those things that were after you. I hear he is going to use your eyes for some kind of weapon...he calls it Tenseigan."

"And you did not see it fit to inform our hokage?" Shikamaru asked, his mouth tasting bitter.

"Naruto has his mind set on one thing." Sasuke pointed a finger at Hinata. "To protect his wife. You know the idiot...nothing on earth can make him go back from his words. The last thing that he will approve of is letting his wife go with me for some kind of danger."

"And you wanted to bring Hinata to that lunatic like a present? Why didn't you just kill him if you really sneaked into that portal?"

"I tried. But only managed to take down hundreds of puppets. Hinata is the only one who can destroy Toneri's plans. She needs to come with me. I can discuss everything on the way."

"I think I'll go for Naruto on this one Sasuke."

Sasuke's lips tilted to the sides. "You don't know what is ahead if she won't come with me. There are things that you still need to know Nara. You're smart...so you can choose to fight me now or let the woman decide for herself. You can tell Naruto...but let us get out of here first because I am dead sure that he won't allow it."

Hinata gritted her teeth. She did not know though, if it was out of the cold or the fact that the men in front of her were discussing something that concerns her like she was not inside the picture. "Sasuke... is it really necessary that my husband be kept in the dark concerning this...? He is my husband and he is the leader of the village..."

Sasuke gave one curt nod. "Yes. I know Naruto...he'll fight me tooth and claw before allowing you to come with me. Unfortunately, you are the only one who can fix this mess."

"He'll know in an instant if I go with you—"

"If the plan goes well, it will take three to four days. Naruto will go berserk yes, but I can try to trap him inside a tsukuyumi just enough to give us a leeway. I had instructed Kakashi to placate him back in the Leaf. He will be informed about this then."

"Kakashi-sensei knows this?" Shikamaru groaned. "Naruto is the husband. He got the right to go berserk for Kami's sake."

"And you are not." Sasuke said with a hint of mockery. "So let the woman decide. She can help me wipe the weapon that could destroy thousands of lives...or help bury them after they die."

Hinata bit her inner cheek. "Am I the only one who could...?"

"Yes. You are the only one."

Shikamaru grabbed Hinata's wrist and spun her in order to face him. "Hinata...this is trouble."

"Shika...I will go with Sasuke. He is Naruto's best friend... he won't come to me directly if it is not really necessary. You know that...I know you do." Hinata knew that Shikamaru was right. Going with Sasuke was trouble...big time. Also, this was betraying Naruto's trust...

But then again, Sasuke will not come to her directly if not necessary. She was sure that he got his reasons. He and Naruto came from a long way back, and she was sure that there was not a person that Sasuke cared for more than Naruto.

"Shit."

"Shikamaru...please tell Naruto-kun that—"

"I can't..." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Why?"

"If you are going...then I'm going with you. I can't face Naruto knowing that I let you go with Sasuke alone."

-o-o-o-

_Here ends the chap! _

_Please review!_

_-crazychan_


End file.
